


Мальчик Который Немного Пожил

by Sevima



Series: The Boy Who Lived a Bit [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 49,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-Хогвартс, хотя Война все еще идет. Гарри заперт на площади Гриммо 12 с Люпином в качестве главной няньки. Некоторое положительное разнообразие серых будней в эти дни обеспечивает некий Северус Снейп.</p><p><strong>Предупреждение:</strong> Римминг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boy Who Lived A Bit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29144) by Barbarella. 



 

~~***~~

 

C тех пор, как Гарри заставил Добби и остальных его собратьев, обитающих на площади Гриммо 12, использовать чайные пакетики наряду с той ужасной черной бурдой из листьев, которую пили все остальные, и которая оставалась на дне чашки, заставляя кашлять и отплевываться, если случайно сделал слишком большой глоток, чашечка чая в этом доме стала на редкость приятным удовольствием. Члены Ордена одарили его странными взглядами, когда впервые увидели, как он макает в свою чашку бумажный пакетик на ниточке. Честно, иногда возникало такое ощущение, что Магическое сообщество полностью пропустило последнее столетие человеческой эволюции! Только Артур Уизли и Гермиона спокойно отнеслись к чайным пакетикам, ставшим главным событием на кухне на площади Гриммо. Широко распахнув глаза от радости, Герми обняла Гарри, и всякий раз, как она делала себе чашку чая, можно было услышать ее бормотание о том, как же она сама до этого не додумалась. Артур же мучил Гарри расспросами о том, как эти пакетики устроены и с какой целью к ним приделаны ниточки - в конце концов, он решил, что магглы большие знатоки по части утилизации.  
  
Гарри постучал палочкой по чайнику, мгновенно доводя до кипения воду внутри, после чего налил себе кипятка в чашку. Поставив чайник, он приступил к маканию маленького пакетика с чаем в воду.  
  
\- Все еще прокладываете путь из чайной смеси в пакетиках через наши чашки, мистер Поттер? - унылый бархатистый голос был неповторим. Гарри не требовалось оборачиваться.  
  
\- Вам как-нибудь стоило бы попробовать, Снейп. Вкус не плох. И меньше возни.  
  
\- Волшебник, который не знает, как снизить уровень "возни" такого простого процесса, как заваривание чашки чая без использования маггловских изобретений, вряд ли заслуживает подобного звания.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами и левитировал мокрый пакетик в мусорное ведро. Добавив молоко в чашку, он перенес ее на стол, наконец-то подняв взгляд на вошедшего.  
  
\- О, - сказал он, посмотрев на своего бывшего профессора. - На улице снег?  
  
Разматывая пушистый шерстяной шарф, намотанный вокруг шеи, тем самым рассыпая вокруг снежинки, которые таяли прежде, чем долетали до пола кухни, Северус Снейп одарил его взглядом, говорившим ясно и громко - "Очевидно". Пушистый черный шарф был брошен на пустующий стул, куда следом последовали черные перчатки без пальцев. После Снейп скинул свою тяжелую зимнюю мантию и добавил ее к растущей куче черной одежды.  
  
\- Если вы хотите чаю, то чайник только что вскипел, - Гарри понимал, что вряд ли должен был сообщать ему об этом, но он слишком некомфортно чувствовал себя в полной тишине. Он знал, что где-то в доме есть Люпин, читающий, пишущий, спящий или еще что-то делающий, но здесь и сейчас были только они - Гарри и Снейп. И хотя их нынешние отношения больше не состояли из ядовитых подколок и сердитого ворчания друг на друга, они друзьями не стали.  
  
Большую часть выходных Снейп и Поттер проводили рядом. Гарри, с тех пор, как окончил школу в прошлом июле, жил на площади Гриммо вместе с Ремусом Люпином. На самом деле, это было очень удобным решением, если только не страдаешь клаустрофобией. Гарри не разрешалось часто выходить - война все еще шла, а выходить одному - никогда. Весь Орден так же был не в восторге и от того, что он будет подолгу оставаться в доме один, без охраны, независимо от того, что он был тщательно спрятан и хорошо защищен. Поскольку у Ремуса не было особых вариантов, где ему жить, было вполне закономерным свести воедино эти два факта, и поселить его в фамильном гнезде Блэков, доме ставшем штабом Ордена Феникса. В будни Орден старался слишком много не занимать Люпина, чтобы он мог как можно чаще оставаться дома с Гарри. На выходные, которые у Люпина почти всегда были полностью заняты, Орден присылал одного или двух человек, которые находились на площади Гриммо и охраняли Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Иногда это был кто-то из Уизли, но в большинстве случаев в эти дни приходил Северус Снейп. Бесконечное количество раз, в пятницу вечером, как только заканчивались занятия в Хогвартсе, Снейп появлялся в камине и оставался в доме до утра понедельника, чтобы исчезнуть в том же камине, направляясь на занятия. Если у него были назначены несколько отработок на субботнее утро, Снейп приходил днем или ранним вечером, перед этим посещая Косую Аллею или, чаще, Лютный переулок, чтобы прикупить образцы зелий, пока была такая возможность.

  
Гарри доверял Люпину свою жизнь и знал, что он сильный и могущественный маг, но, по каким-то причинам, обижаясь на самого себя, он чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, когда именно Снейп был поблизости. У мужчины хватило сил, чтобы уйти от своей прежней жизни Пожирателя Смерти и оставаться шпионом Ордена в стане Темного Лорда практически столько же лет, сколько было сейчас ему, бесчисленное количество раз спасать Гарри Поттера и быть, ну, одним из самых пугающих и грозных волшебников, которых парень когда-либо встречал. Этот человек, возможно, смог бы заставить саму смерть бежать от него в страхе! (Ну, на самом деле, Гарри не знал этого наверняка, но был уверен, что он недалеко ушел от правды!)  
  
Гарри наблюдал, как Снейп приготовил себе чашку чая, насыпав много ужасной черной бурды из листьев, и присел напротив парня, положив волшебную палочку рядом на стол. Одна идеально черная бровь плавно изогнулась, как будто спрашивая, какого черта Гарри уставился на него. Поттер опустил взгляд на поверхность стола, стараясь не смотреть, но все же поглядывая на длинные пальцы Снейпа, греющиеся над паром, поднимающимся из его чашки.  
  
\- У меня есть новости, - неожиданно произнес зельевар.  
  
Гарри впился взглядом в лицо Снейпу, ожидая продолжения. Мужчина, выдерживая паузу, извлек из своей мантии серебряную фляжку и щедро налил, что бы это ни было, прямо в свой жуткий черный чай.  
  
\- Любой другой на моем месте, полагаю, постарался бы сделать это деликатно, - уголок рта приподнялся на долю секунды и тут же вернулся на место. - Но в свете происходящих событий, я вижу в этом мало смысла. Ваш дядя мертв, мистер Поттер. Дом в Суррее... уничтожен.  
  
Гарри никак не отреагировал на это известие.  
  
\- Вы там были? - легкий кивок темноволосой головы был ему ответом. - А... Дадли? И тетя Петунья?  
  
\- В безопасности. Ваш дядя был дома один.  
  
Это была суббота. Тетя Петунья, наверное, взяла Дадли с собою, чтобы пройтись по магазинам или сходить в кино.  
  
\- Полагаю, у них есть еще родственники-магглы, куда бы они могли пойти?  
  
Гарри на мгновение задумался. В течение последних нескольких лет он приучал себя как можно меньше думать о Дурслях. Наконец он кивнул.  
  
\- Тетя Мардж, думаю. Что случилось с домом?  
  
\- Заклинание Уничтожения. Школьная программа. Маггловские власти всем говорят об утечке газа или о чем-то вроде этого, - черные глаза на мгновение остановились на Гарри. С нечитаемым лицом он поднял свою палочку и взмахнул ею над чашкой Гарри. Все молоко, что тот влил в нее, тут же исчезло. Снейп перегнулся через стол с фляжкой в руках и налил немного ароматной жидкости в чай.  
  
Когда Гарри поднес свою чашку к лицу, чтобы осторожно понюхать новую смесь, на кухню как раз вошел Люпин.  
  
\- О, мы что-то отмечаем, Северус?  
  
\- Вряд ли, Люпин. Я только что вернулся из дома Дурслей. Или я должен сказать из того, что от него осталось?  
  
Легкая улыбка, игравшая на лице Люпина, пропала, и он сел на пустой стул во главе стола, сделав несчастное выражение лица. Снейп призвал еще одну чашку с полки, плеснул в нее алкоголя и толкнул ее вдоль стола. Плотно закрутив крышку фляжки, Снейп поставил ее на стол и сделал большой глоток из своей чашки.  
  
Гарри пригубил. Вкус не был таким уж плохим, как он думал. Что бы за алкоголь это ни был, он очень хорошо сочетался с черным чаем и имел замечательный согревающий эффект, похожий на покалывание в конечностях. С тех пор, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать - чуть меньше полугода назад - Гарри пил алкоголь лишь однажды, и это было нечто ужасное, состоящее из пинт сливочного пива, огневиски с толпой друзей в Дырявом Котле, одной очень энергичной поклонницы, которая решила лишить его девственности, и множеством синяков, чье появление Гарри не смог объяснить на следующее утро. И это не упоминая о продолжающимся весь следующий день похмелье, настолько сильном, чтобы свалить гиппогрифа. В сравнении с этим, посиделки за кухонным столом на площади Гриммо с двумя своими бывшими учителями была почти приятной - даже в связи со смертью, разрушением дома и тем фактом, что один из бывших учителей вообще-то Северус Снейп.  
  
\- Что это? - спросил Гарри.  
  
\- Скотч, - ответил Снейп. - Старше чем вы, между прочим.  
  
Гарри никогда раньше не пил что-либо старше себя. Он знал, что только алкоголь может храниться так долго. Все остальное просто испортилось, не так ли? Он сделал еще один небольшой глоток и опустил руки на стол. Да, очень приятно.  
  
\- Были ли выжившие, Северус? - спросил Люпин.  
  
\- Молодой обормот и женщина.  
  
\- О, Гарри, я соболезную по поводу твоего дяди!  
  
Гарри заметил, как Снейп закатил глаза.  
  
\- Почему вообще кто-либо из нас должен соболезновать Поттеру из-за того, что этот злобный ублюдок исчез из его жизни?  
  
\- Он был мальчику дядей, Северус.  
  
Снейп хмыкнул.  
  
\- Он запирал его в чулане, не кормил, бил, заставлял работать, пренебрегал им, психологически унижал. О да, это свойственное всем дядям поведение. Мальчик должен сожалеть о его утрате!  
  
В любое другое время Гарри возмутился бы формулировкой "мальчик", прозвучавшей из уст обоих мужчин - особенно в его присутствии, как будто он не сидел рядом с ними - но он был слишком ошеломлен тем фактом, что Снейп так злился по этому поводу. Чуть ли не защищал его. Даже имея довольно смутное представление о том, каким должно было быть поведение дяди.  
  
Люпин, явно не желая погрязнуть в утомительной дискуссии, проигнорировал вспышку Снейпа.  
  
\- Мне интересно, если бы была возможность, ты хотел бы присутствовать на похоронах, Гарри? Это могло бы стать хорошим окончанием данного периода твоей жизни.  
  
Чашка Снейпа с грохотом опустилась на стол.  
  
\- Ты с ума сошел, Люпин? - прошипел Снейп. - Скоро полнолуние, что ли? - его глаза опасно сверкнули. – Да это форменное убийство отпускать Поттера туда, за стены Штаба, только ради того, чтобы попрощаться с мертвым магглом! Даже не думай об этом!  
  
\- Я всего лишь стараюсь думать о том, что будет лучше для Гарри...  
  
\- Лучшее для _Гарри_ \- это оставаться здесь, где мы можем защитить его, а не посылать его завернутым в подарочную упаковку с гребаной ленточкой вокруг шеи прямиком в руки Темного Лорда. - Во время своего монолога, Снейп вскочил на ноги и схватил палочку, уронив при этом на пол свою зимнюю мантию. - Какого хера, Люпин - сейчас Война! Или я единственный, кто это заметил?  
  
Стремительным черным пятном он исчез из комнаты. Гарри и Люпин, молча взглянули друг на друга. По звуку шагов зельевара было ясно, что он поднялся наверх. Через пару мгновений они услышали хлопок двери у себя над головами.  
  
Гарри старался сдержать хихиканье, что у него не получилось.  
  
\- Никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы учитель говорил "хер"...  
  
Люпин опустил голову, пряча ухмылку.  
  
\- Ты должен воспринимать это как комплимент. Северус очевидно не считает, что должен сдерживаться рядом с тобой, не думая о тебе, как о своем студенте.  
  
Обдумав это некоторое время, Гарри почувствовал, что на его лице расползается улыбка. Это действительно было немного похоже на комплимент. Люпин подобрал серебряную фляжку, которая все еще стояла посреди стола. Он немного повертел ее в руках, восхищаясь филигранью и крохотной подписью, гласящей "С.С., Пей до дна! А.Д."  
  
\- Да, Гарри, - поставил он фляжку обратно на стол. - Меня не будет до середины завтрашнего дня. И я думаю, что это лучше вернуть Северусу, - Ремус одарил Гарри притворно-укоризненным взглядом. - Не выпей все, прежде чем вернуть, хорошо?


	2. Chapter 2

В семейной библиотеке Блэков, в удобном кресле, сидел Северус Снейп. Вытянув длинные ноги перед собой, профессор читал любопытный текст о потенциальном применении некоторых наименее используемых выделений человеческого тела. Часть опубликованных в книге предложений касательно использования слизистой оболочки влагалища давно уже были развенчаны, да и глава, посвященная поту ребенка, в значительной степени была полна суеверий. Но в целом, книга помогла ему скоротать несколько счастливых спокойных часов. Идеальный мир, который по закону жанра рано или поздно должен быть разрушен.  
  
\- Профессор? Сэр? Могу я войти?  
  
\- Это не мой дом, Поттер, так что вам не требуется мое разрешение.  
  
\- Я всего лишь... эм... не хотел отрывать вас от чтения.  
  
\- И все-таки вы это сделали, - захлопнув книгу, Северус посмотрел на заглянувшего в комнату юношу. – Что вам нужно?  
  
Поттер незамедлительно зашел в комнату и закрыл за собою дверь. За последние пару лет из-за скачков в росте мальчишка стал несколько неуклюжим, его руки и ноги, благодаря квиддичу, были длинными и развитыми, а лицо быстро утратило детскую пухлость. _Но вряд ли он когда-либо достигнет своего предполагаемого роста, за что отдельное спасибо его ублюдочным родственникам, державшим его годами в чулане под лестницей._ Сейчас Снейпу было достаточно сложно, даже в мыслях, обращаться к Поттеру, как к "мальчику", и только воспоминания давно минувших дней помогали ему в этом. По крайней мере, взъерошенные черные волосы и большие зеленые глаза были неизменны. Неважно, насколько большими стали руки молодого мужчины - мальчика - или насколько ниже стал его голос, Снейп продолжал смотреть в эти изумрудные глаза и на эти, похожие на птичье гнездо, волосы и убеждать себя, что все еще говорит с ребенком. Почти всегда.  
  
\- Я всего лишь хотел вернуть вам это, - Поттер засунул руку в задний карман своих голубых джинсов и достал оттуда серебряную фляжку. - Вы забыли ее вчера на кухне, - он подошел к креслу, в котором сидел Снейп, и протянул ее.  
  
\- Ну, надо же... Спасибо, мистер Поттер, - Снейп забрал теплую на ощупь флягу. Видимо, она, Мерлин знает сколько времени, находилась в заднем кармане Поттера. Он потряс ее из стороны в сторону, оставшись довольным звуком всплесков внутри. - И даже не пустая. Чудеса продолжаются.  
  
На что мальчишка, черт возьми, улыбнулся ему.   
  
\- Я всего лишь налил себе еще немного после вашего ухода. Клянусь.  
  
\- Хм. Значит, меня нельзя обвинить в попытке сделать из вас алкоголика. Это радует.  
  
Поттер опустился в кресло напротив Снейпа и огляделся, как будто никогда раньше не видел библиотеку. В конце концов, остановив свой взгляд на книге на коленях бывшего учителя, он поинтересовался:  
  
\- Как книга… сэр?  
  
\- Еще не определился. Немного устарела, но в ней есть кое-что интересное. Вы не поверите тому, что можно, оказывается, сделать с женским эякулятом.  
  
Зеленые глаза расширились до совиных пропорций. _Ах, как же просто временами добиваться от него детской реакции. Отличное развлечение._  
  
\- Это... Они это, то есть... это правда? Они могут, ну вы поняли, они могут это делать?  
  
Черная бровь профессора привычно изогнулась.  
  
\- Могут "кто" делать и "что" конкретно?  
  
Поттер поерзал в кресле и поправил очки, которые и так сидели ровно.   
  
\- Ж-женщины, сэр. Они способны... к...  
  
\- Да. Некоторые из них, наверное.  
  
Очевидно, в этот самый момент мир для Поттера перевернулся. _Мерлин мой, неужели у мальчишек-подростков сейчас нет книжек о сексе, спрятанных под подушкой и с подчеркнутыми "нужными" местами?!_  
  
\- О, - как всегда красноречиво ответил Гарри.  
  
Снейп уставился на пляшущие ярко-красные и золотистые лепестки огня в камине, дожидаясь пока мальчишка переваривал полученную информацию.  
  
\- О, получается... вы никогда не встречали такую?  
  
Вот дерьмо, и он это позволил? _Опрометчиво, Северус, очень опрометчиво._  
  
\- Я имел в виду... ну, вы сказали "наверное"...  
  
Снейп волком уставился на юношу.   
  
\- Это не такая уж и редкость, мистер Поттер, но я советую вам не строить каких-либо предположений по поводу моей личной жизни.   
  
\- Извините, сэр, - притворно раскаялся мальчишка, и искорки в зеленых глазах только подтверждали, что без сомнения он сейчас смеется про себя.  
  
Несколько минут прошли в тишине, нарушаемой лишь треском огня и мягким сопением портретов поблизости. Когда Снейп все-таки повернулся к Поттеру, чтобы продолжить разговор, то на мгновение растерялся, увидев, что тот смотрит на него неподвижным и внимательным взглядом.  
  
\- Я не девственник, Снейп.  
  
Это заявление было восьмым или девятым в списке фраз профессора Снейпа, которые он абсолютно не ожидал услышать от Гарри Поттера.   
  
\- В самом деле, мистер Поттер? - Он быстро взял себя в руки. - И почему же вы делитесь столь примечательной информацией со мной?  
  
Мальчишка пожал плечами:  
  
\- Не знаю. Просто вы были так рады увидеть меня смущенным тем фактом, что я чего-то не знаю о женщинах. Я не так уж и невинен, знаете ли. Я уже немного пожил.  
  
Снейп почувствовал зарождающуюся на его лице ухмылку, но не позволил ей появиться. _"Мальчик-Который-Немного-Пожил", в самом деле. Как мило!_ Ему пришлось прочистить горло, прежде чем продолжить:  
  
\- Да, конечно, я уверен, что ваши многочисленные фанаты и подхалимы помогают вам постоянно находиться либо по колено во влагалище, либо во рту кого-либо из них, Поттер, но я прошу вас - избавьте меня от кровавых подробностей.  
  
Яркий румянец выступил на щеках мальчишки.   
  
\- Это не..! Я не..! - возмутился он, но, сделав над собой усилие, быстро успокоился и не клюнул на подначку. - Я. Не. Нахожусь. По колено, - глубокий вдох. - Где-либо.  
  
В этот раз Снейп ухмыльнулся, но не так неприятно, как любил делать обычно.  
  
\- То есть... вы занимаетесь "этим", но не можете сказать об "этом" и слова, так?  
  
Непокорные черные волосы упали на горящее лицо Поттера, когда он смущенно потупил взгляд.  
  
\- Ну, разве это не очевидно: я сижу, взаперти, вместе со своими старыми учителями? - голос возмущенно повысился. – Сложно в такой ситуации "находиться по колено" в чем-то еще, кроме моих собственных рук!   
  
О, браво, Гарри! Молодец.  
  
\- Не таких уже и "старых", если не возражаете, - слегка усмехнулся Снейп, понимая, что уже наслаждается беседой.  
  
Все еще красный Поттер вздернул подбородок и встретился взглядом со Снейпом. Довольно долго дерзкий юноша смотрел в глаза оппоненту, но затем его нервы не выдержали и он сдался. Острые плечи опустились, и внезапно лицо Поттера стало казаться намного моложе.  
  
\- Это все так чертовски сложно, - пробормотал он.   
  
\- В юности всегда так, - согласился с ним Снейп. - Я думаю, что это нужно просто пережить.  
  
\- А потом... потом с сексом станет проще?  
  
Снейп ненадолго задумался о здравомыслии мальчишки, который допускает подобный разговор с человеком, который в течение нескольких лет был его предполагаемым противником и самым нелюбимым учителем (хотя сейчас эта честь по праву принадлежит Долорес Амбридж). Подумаем, какие еще варианты есть у него?   
  
Уизли, которые считают себя его приемными родителями? Грюм или Хагрид? _Мерлин упаси!_  
  
Дамблдор с его мерцающими глазами и лимонными леденцами? _Нет. Ему ведь нужен кто-то ближе по возрасту?!_  
  
Тонкс также вне конкурса - _ни один восемнадцатилетний волшебник не захочет расспрашивать привлекательную молодую ведьму о сексе._  
  
Старшие сыновья Уизли? Возможно, но Орден их разбросал по заданиям.  
  
Остались только он и оборотень. И, в отличие от оборотня, он много лет провел в Хогвартсе, в качестве Декана Слизерина, где целые вереницы подростков, находясь вдали от дома, смотрели на него, как на Главного. По крайней мере... он надеялся, что они именно так на него смотрели...   
  
Хм, у мальчишки действительно немного вариантов. А теперь, какие были возможности у него, Северуса, когда он был в том же возрасте? Пожиратели Смерти? Волдеморт?   
  
_"Извините, мой Лорд, но что мне надо делать, чтобы понравиться девушке?"_  
  
Снейп незаметно вздрогнул только от самой мысли об этом.  
  
\- Проще, мистер Поттер?  
  
\- Меньше сложностей? - перефразировал он.  
  
\- Боюсь, что нет. Скорее станет еще сложнее.  
  
Поттер тяжело вздохнул.   
  
\- Если вас это немного утешит... - Снейп немного наклонил голову. - Когда вы станете старше, интерес уменьшится, Так сказать, человек становится более уверенным в себе и тратит меньше времени, беспокоясь о том, что, в конечном счете, должно приносить лишь радость и удовольствие, - он поставил локти на подлокотники и сложил кончики пальцев, давая Поттеру время обдумать сказанное и предоставляя ему возможность "закончить" этот разговор.  
  
Поттер слегка кивнул, погрузившись на мгновение в свои мысли. Когда же он опять заговорил, его голос был тих:  
  
\- Я... я не могу сказать, что мне это понравилось. И сомневаюсь, что она была довольна произошедшим между нами.  
  
 _Получается слухи, ходившие среди слизеринцев по поводу именно этой сплетни, неверны?! Мальчишка натурал. Прояснили, наконец. Слишком много беспокойства по поводу "быть как все", не так ли? Шрам и все такое..._  
  
\- Если вы говорите о своем первом опыте, мистер Поттер, то думаю, будет вполне уместно сообщить вам, что со временем станет получаться лучше.  
  
\- А это нормально облажаться в первый раз?  
  
\- В большинстве случаев, я полагаю.  
  
\- Вы до ужаса милы.  
  
\- Я не знаю, как быть милым, и вы, черт подери, это знаете.  
  
Поттер рассмеялся - мягкий глубокий тембр, мужской смех. Глаза Снейпа немного сузились. Он было решил, что стал объектом высмеивания, но юноша всего лишь рассмеялся над беседой, а не над собеседником.  
  
\- А вы тоже облажались в свой первый раз, Снейп?  
  
\- Я считаю, что в праве не отвечать на этот вопрос.  
  
\- Какой же я дурак, что решил, будто мы разговариваем на равных, как два взрослых человека.  
  
\- Один взрослый и один молодой взрослый, мистер Поттер.  
  
\- Мило, - Поттер откинулся в своем кресле и закинул ногу на ногу, помахивая верхней - то ли из-за нервов, то ли из-за переизбытка юношеской энергии. В его глазах появился легкоузнаваемый озорной блеск, и Снейп уже знал, что следующий комментарий парня мог бы стоить ему Непростительного.  
  
\- Спорим, что вы просто гениально сосете. Я слышал, что самые умные часто оказываются наиболее талантливыми в этом плане.   
  
Взгляд нахальных зеленых глаз почти ослепил Снейпа, который почувствовал, как его нижняя челюсть банально отвисла.   
  
\- Поттер! - в голосе прозвучала скрытая угроза. Ему потребовалось некоторое усилие, чтобы собраться. - Как бы ни была восхитительна наша маленькая интимная беседа, я думаю, что вам стоит напомнить, с кем вы разговариваете и проявить хотя бы каплю уважения.  
  
\- Сказал человек, который только что обвинил меня в том, что я постоянно нахожусь по колено во влагалище!  
  
Снейп сверкнул глазами.  
  
\- Поттер, - медленно произнес он, окидывая парня недобрым взглядом. - Вы со мной флиртуете?  
  
Довольный смешок послужил ответом Северусу, а через мгновение бывший студент уже сидел на его коленях. Мягкие губы впились в его рот жестким поцелуем, неожиданно сильные руки обвились вокруг шеи, зарывшись где-то в волосах. _Господи Боже, мальчишка-подросток елозит у меня на коленях! Да еще и пытаясь впихнуть в рот свой язык!_  
  
Значит не совсем натурал, все-таки. Был ли Снейп всего лишь очередным экспериментом, как та, явно разочаровавшая его, юная леди? Был ли это очередной кусочек жизни, который Мальчик-Который-Слегка-Пожил хотел сохранить?  
  
Тем временем, в груди Снейпа появились ростки паники - что если кто-то сейчас войдет; во имя Мерлина, что все это значит; как много неприятностей он огребет, если позволит этому продолжиться? Но разум быстро взял контроль над ситуацией, сказав панике отвалить, положив одну из его рук на затылок Поттера и засунув его язык прямо во влажное тепло приоткрытого рта Поттера. И если это окажется шуткой, то, по крайней мере, он кое-что из этого получит, прежде чем мальчишка начнет смеяться.  
  
Надо признаться, поцелуи были хороши. Очень. Если Поттер действительно "облажался" в свой первый раз, Снейп был уверен, что это случилось не из-за незнания тонкостей в плане поцелуев и объятий. Тот с легкостью маневрировал даже вокруг носа Снейпа! _Впечатляет, Гарри._ Но удовольствие продлилось всего пару минут. Поттер постарался придвинуться ближе, без сомнения, чтобы прижаться все телом, но преуспел лишь в том, что послал волну боли сквозь пах Снейпа. Книга о человеческих выделениях, на которую Поттер с радостью уселся, имела чертовски острые углы.  
  
\- О, черт! Черт! Извини! Я поранил тебя?  
  
Снейп схватил мальчишку за плечи и скинул со своих колен. Поттер чуть не споткнулся, пока пытался встать прямо. Его зеленые глаза были влажные, обеспокоенные, с искорками страсти, которые не успели погаснуть. Северус пару раз глубоко вздохнул и встал, роняя книгу на пол и стараясь прогнать боль.  
  
\- Извини, Снейп, я не хотел причинить тебе вред! Честно! Я могу что-нибудь сделать?  
  
\- И что же, скажите на милость, вы думаете, можно сделать, чтобы помочь мне?  
  
\- Ммм, - Поттер закусил нижнюю губу, его взгляд скользнул вниз к паху Снейпа и затем быстро вверх. - Поцелуй Жизни?  
  
Снейп свирепо посмотрел на него.   
  
\- Достаточно неуклюжих попыток соблазнения, Поттер. Все это было совершенно неуместно. Вам нечем больше заняться? Найдите себе занятие и не беспокойте МЕНЯ!  
  
Слабый намек на улыбку тут же пропал с лица Поттера.   
  
\- Я думал, что все идет хорошо до того момента... Мне казалось, что вам понравилось...  
  
\- НЕ СМЕЙ заканчивать это предложение! Мерлин, я должен был подумать об этом, - Снейп стал осторожно передвигаться в сторону двери. Поттер - следом за ним.  
  
\- Могу я принести вам лед или еще что-нибудь?  
  
\- Нет, спасибо, - твердо сказал Снейп. - Я думаю, что до обеда отдохну в своей комнате. И даже НЕ ДУМАЙ беспокоить меня, если только не возникнет ситуация ЧРЕЗВЫЧАЙНОЙ важности.  
  
\- Вам нужна помощь, чтобы подняться по лестнице?  
  
\- Определенно нет! А теперь скройся! Оставь меня в покое, Поттер! Займись чем-нибудь полезным!  
  
\- Но...  
  
\- НИКАКИХ НО! Держись ПОДАЛЬШЕ от меня, - он старался не думать о том, как прямо сейчас выглядят эти темные надутые губы...


	3. Chapter 3

Дамблдор наколол на вилку кусочек молодой морковки в масле и торжественно повертел ею в воздухе перед собою.  
  
\- Удивительный овощ - морковь, - сообщил он сидящим рядом с ним за столом.  
  
Люпин и Гарри обменялись улыбками и приготовились услышать продолжение речи директора. Снейп же занимался тем, что превращал горошины на своей тарелке в маленькие блинчики и прятал их в картофельном пюре.  
  
\- Знаешь ли ты, Гарри, - спросил Альбус, - что на уэльском морковь звучит как "дурачок"? – Гарри, Ремус и Дамблдор дружно прыснули над этой глупой мелочью.   
  
\- А у меня в учениках осталась лишь одна Уизли, которой я бы мог поведать сию лингвистическую драгоценность. - Северус драматично возвел глаза к потолку и протянул руку к своему кубку с вином.  
  
\- Тебе уже лучше, Северус? – вежливо поинтересовался Дамблдор, как будто только что и не говорил о морковке. - Когда я пришел, мне сообщили, что сегодня днем ты не очень хорошо себя чувствовал.  
  
Выражение лица Снейпа осталось без изменений.  
  
\- Я в порядке, директор. Спасибо, что спросили.  
  
\- Конечно, в порядке, мой мальчик, но я настаиваю, чтобы ты взял завтра выходной. В твоих классах будет замена, - голубые глаза сверкнули, когда профессор попытался запротестовать. - Увидимся в замке во вторник, - директор выразительно посмотрел поверх своих очков-половинок, одаривая хмурого Снейпа лучезарным взглядом. – Да… кстати. Блестяще сработано вчера в Суррее. Искренне извиняюсь за то, что подкрепление прибыло так поздно. Это больше не повторится, Северус, я обещаю.  
  
Гарри проглотил полный рот "дурачков", скосив взгляд на зельевара. _Вчера? На Тисовой улице Снейп был вынужден..._ Он повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на сердитого мужчину на другом конце обеденного стола. _Снейп был вынужден иметь дело с Пожирателями Смерти, которые убили дядю Вернона?_ Гарри почувствовал, как ритм его сердца чуть ли не вдвое увеличился. Мужчина, которого он целовал пару часов назад, был очень смелым. _Смелым, замечательным и умным._ Он смотрел опасности в лицо, был настоящим героем, имел самый сексуальный голос в мире, искушающие руки и острый ум, а как он целовался - стоны сами стали вырываться из его груди, и возбуждение не заставило себя долго ждать. И, о Боже, как Гарри хотел все это с ним повторить!  
  
В течение нескольких лет он неоднократно думал об этом. О поцелуях с парнем, если быть точнее. Не то, чтобы он считал себя геем или что-то в этом роде, просто... Наверное, лучше всего было бы все выяснить? У него никогда не получалось "это" из-за чрезмерной взволнованности. И КОГО же он, в конце концов, выбрал для проверки? Гарри посмотрел вниз и мысленно поблагодарил наличие льняной салфетки на своих коленях. Ни одна из девчонок, никогда, не производила на него такого эффекта, и если Снейп – да-да, Снейп! - смог вызвать у его тела такую реакцию, что ж, тогда, возможно, ему действительно нравятся парни? Или ему нравятся и те и другие, как Фреду и Джорджу? _Или,_ \- ему в голову пришла неожиданная мысль, - _все дело в Снейпе?_ Боже, что если он Снейпосексуал? Гарри сдавленно кашлянул и потянулся за своим кубком. Вино, разбавленное минеральной водой, потекло по горлу, успокоив слизистую.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Гарри? - спросил Люпин.  
  
Гарри кивнул и вернулся к еде, вовсю стараясь игнорировать изогнутую бровь одного профессора, которая, как он знал, была предназначена именно ему.  
  
Обед, похоже, длился целую вечность. Даже десерт никогда не тянулся так долго. И Дамблдор прежде не тратил так много времени на прощание перед тем, как исчезнуть в камине. Люпин, как бы сильно его не любил Гарри, никогда не задерживался в гостиной так далеко за полночь, желая поболтать с ним и Снейпом. После шестнадцатого или семнадцатого осторожного взгляда на настенные или наручные часы, Гарри начал задумываться над тем, почему Снейп тоже все еще здесь? Догадывался ли он, что Гарри хочет поговорить с ним наедине? Или, возможно, он сам хотел бы поговорить с ним? Или это всего лишь совпадение...  
  
Гарри уже подумал, что Люпин собирается бодрствовать всю ночь, когда оборотень неожиданно зевнул и, глянув на часы, быстро извинился перед ними.  
  
\- Неудивительно, что я так устал, - сказал он, - посмотрите на время! – Поднявшись из кресла, он вяло улыбнулся остальным. - Спокойной ночи, Северус, Гарри. Увидимся утром.  
  
Как только дверь за Люпином закрылась, Гарри перевел взгляд на профессора Снейпа. Если мужчина все еще злится на него из-за случая с той чертовой книжкой, он извинится и уйдет, так ведь?  
  
\- Почему вы так на меня смотрите, Поттер?  
  
 _Как он это узнал? Он даже не смотрел в мою сторону!_  
  
\- Извините, профессор.  
  
\- Я больше не ваш учитель, - взгляд Снейпа скользнул по обстановке, пока не остановился на Гарри. - Плюс, после того, как мой язык побывал у вас во рту, такое официальное обращение стало довольно бессмысленным.  
  
\- Мне нравится ход вашей мысли.   
  
Снейп тихо вздохнул. Коротким движением руки он закрыл глаза и потер переносицу, как будто старался прогнать мигрень.   
  
\- Вы когда-либо делали это с мужчиной, мистер Поттер? - Снейп открыл глаза и пристально посмотрел на юношу. - О, ради Мерлина, прекратите краснеть! Вы же не чувствовали в этом необходимости, когда запрыгнули ко мне на колени сегодня днем. Я не понимаю, почему такой простой вопрос вгоняет вас в краску. И я спрашиваю лишь потому, что это... с моей стороны разумно узнать об этом прежде, чем продолжить разговор на эту тему.  
  
Гарри вытянулся в струнку и постарался заставить себя не краснеть так отчаянно. Снейп был прав, конечно. Он должен относиться к этому как взрослый, в каком-то смысле.   
  
\- Нет, - просто ответил он. - Сегодня... сегодня - это все, что было, - он нервно закусил нижнюю губу. - С мужчиной. Это все.   
  
Снейп кивнул и повернулся к огню.  
  
\- Вы выяснили то, что хотели узнать?  
  
Гарри слегка нахмурился.   
  
\- Что? В смысле... Извините, но не думаю, что понял вопрос.  
  
Снейп разочарованно вздохнул.   
  
\- Я надеялся, что вы воспользуетесь дневным спокойствием и одиночеством, чтобы усиленно обдумать хотя бы некоторые из этих вопросов.   
  
Что ж, Гарри, определенно, воспользовался возможностью, чтобы усиленно заняться кое-чем в течение дня... Он уже хотел погрузиться в воспоминания, но, после короткого вздоха, Снейп продолжил:  
  
\- Подтвердил ли я то, что вам все-таки нравятся девушки, мистер Поттер? Или же помог узнать что-то неизведанное о себе самом?  
  
\- О.  
  
Снейп отвел взгляд, ожидая лучшего ответа, чем "О".  
  
Гарри сглотнул.  
  
\- Эм-м... Это просто... Они, девушки, это... Они никогда... Ну, с ними я никогда не чувствовал... чувствовал себя так. Даже с той, с которой я, э...  
  
Снейп поднял руку, показывая, что Гарри может не продолжать.   
  
\- Вы имеете хоть какое-то представление об интимной стороне вопроса, когда это происходит между мужчинами?   
  
_Боже, это словно тест! Один из тех популярных тестов-викторин, которые учителя могут обрушить, как снег на голову, будто зная, что ты совсем не готов!_  
  
Гарри напомнил себе, что ему было сказано не краснеть.   
  
\- Теоретически, - медленно ответил он.   
  
Опустив голову, он не заметил, как Снейп коротко кивнул.  
  
\- Посмотрите на меня.  
  
Гарри поднял голову, а затем и взгляд, пока не встретился глазами с зельеваром.   
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Я взрослый человек, Поттер, - обсидиановый взгляд Снейпа проникал в душу, словно одной силой мысли снимая очки с его факультета. - У меня желания и потребности взрослого мужчины. Если я пущу вас в свою постель, - он проигнорировал резкий вдох Гарри, - то для того, чтобы трахать вас. Не заблуждайтесь на этот счет, Поттер. Я не очередной подросток, перегруженный гормонами, который ищет взаимных неуклюжих ласк. Если это все, на что вы сейчас готовы на пути своего полового созревания, то я настоятельно рекомендую вам искать в другом месте.  
  
\- Вы всегда так холодны, когда говорите о сексе?  
  
\- Холоден? Напротив, дурное вы дитя, я пытаюсь уберечь ваши чувства - и вашу задницу! – на случай, если наша связь не совсем то, что вам сейчас нужно. - Тонкая улыбка появилась на лице Снейпа. - И могу гарантировать, что вы не сочтете секс со мной "холодным", мистер Поттер.  
  
Гарри снова сглотнул. _Время принимать решение._ Снейп выложил карты на стол и оставил за ним право решать, хочет он играть или нет. _Это достойно восхищения,_ \- признал Гарри.  
  
\- В течение следующей четверти часа дверь моей спальни я оставлю открытой, - мужчина поднялся на ноги и поправил мантию. - Не нужно стучать. Если же вы решите не приходить, я пойму. И я даю вам слово, что никогда никому не расскажу об этом, - он легко обогнул Гарри и элегантно прошествовал в сторону двери, бросив напоследок "Спокойной ночи". Гарри же остался принимать решение в отведенные ему пятнадцать минут.  
  
Десять минут спустя, осторожно закрыв дверь в спальню, Гарри прижался спиной к темному дереву.  
  
Снейп сидел на краю уже расстеленной кровати в самом раздетом виде, который когда-либо видел Гарри. Его мантия и сюртук были сняты, как и обувь; остались только черные брюки, белая рубашка и черная расстегнутая жилетка. Гарри уставился на алебастрово-белые голые ступни, не имея возможности увидеть лицо мужчины, скрывшееся за завесой черных волос. Безвольно держа палочку в правой руке, Снейп сидел, наклонившись вперед и положив локти на колени.  
  
\- Вам лучше отойти от двери, - сказал он тихо, и его голос прозвучал, словно низкий рокот волн.  
  
Гарри без возражений отступил в сторону, наблюдая, как Снейп, нацелившись палочкой на дверь, произнес несколько стандартных заклинаний. И несколько нестандартных. После, он окутал всю комнату заклятием Тишины - такого Гарри никогда не слышал раньше, и оно, конечно же, скорее всего, было просто супер-пупер, двойной-агент-в-зоне-боевых-действий разновидностью. За это время Гарри успел снять свои кроссовки и носки, стянуть джемпер "от Уизли" через голову, и когда внимание Снейпа вновь вернулось к юноше, на нем оставались лишь голубые джинсы и серая футболка.  
  
\- Это ведь была разновидность заглушающих чар? - Гарри был потрясен тем, что его голос прозвучал так хрипло.  
  
\- Ваш так называемый крестный отец находится как раз в соседней комнате, забыли? Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы он все слышал, не так ли?  
  
Гарри почувствовал, что бледнеет.  
  
\- Нет, не хочу.   
  
Снейп слегка повернулся и положил свою палочку на прикроватный столик. Продолжая сидеть на постели, упираясь ногами в пол и руками в колени, мужчина не только не поощрял Гарри на дальнейшие действия, но и сам не спешил предпринимать что-либо. Если Гарри хочет этого, ему придется самому принять решение.   
  
В четыре шага Гарри пересек комнату и забрался с правой стороны на кровать с пологом, усевшись коленями на хрустящие белые простыни. По велению импульса, он поднял руки и стянул серую футболку, кинув ее в сторону обуви и джемпера.  
  
Темные волосы зашевелились, когда Снейп повернул голову и посмотрел на Гарри.   
  
\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы она оставалась на тебе несколько дольше.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
Легкий румянец появился на высоких скулах Снейпа:  
  
\- Я хотел сам ее снять.  
  
Гарри нежно улыбнулся.   
  
\- Я могу снова надеть ее, если хочешь.  
  
Снейп потряс головой и, наклонившись, прижался своими губами к губам Гарри. В отличие от поцелуя в библиотеке, импульсивного и несколько грубого, этот был уверенным и аккуратным. Приветствующим, а не соблазняющим. Снейп ласкал своим ртом губы Гарри, пробуя и пробуя, перед тем, как оторваться от него, напоследок слегка прикусил нижнюю губу.   
  
\- У тебя вкус... мяты, - прошептал Гарри, ухмыльнувшись.  
  
\- А ты пахнешь как темный Шираз* и дымом от костра.  
  
Гарри немного отстранился, пока обдумывал услышанное.   
  
\- Я пролил немного вина во время десерта, - прошептал он. - И я сидел ближе всех к камину после ужина. Неужели твое обоняние такое обостренное?  
  
\- Этого требует мастерство зельеварения. И тебе не нужно шептать, Поттер, - Снейп поднял руку и с трепетом провел длинным бледным пальцем вниз, исследуя изгибы лица Поттера. Его голос стал еще ниже, когда он напомнил таким образом юноше о заклятиях. - Он не услышит тебя. Он не услышит ничего, что произойдет в этой комнате сегодня ночью, - он ближе наклонился к уху Гарри. - Он не услышит твоих охов, когда я возьму тебя. Он не услышит тех непристойный словечек, что мы будем говорить друг другу. Он не услышит твоих стонов в оргазменном забытье или криков моего имени, когда ты кончишь...  
  
Гарри шумно вдохнул.   
  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, я верю тебе по поводу чар тишины! - сказал он нормальным голосом, нервный смешок послужил знаком препинания. - Эм... - он не смог не покраснеть снова. - Итак, и где же мы начнем все это делать?  
  
Снейп легко похлопал по краю кровати:  
  
\- Садись сюда.  
  
Гарри вытащил из-под себя ноги и передвинулся на край, посмотрев на Снейпа, как бы спрашивая: - "Что дальше?" Снейп пробежался рукой по непослушным волосам мальчишки, прежде чем грациозно опуститься на колени перед ним. Гарри инстинктивно раздвинул ноги, чтобы облегчить доступ и развел руки, чтобы Снейп смог придвинулся ближе. Взяв лицо Гарри в свои большие ладони, он прижался к его губам еще раз.   
  
Поцелуи никогда не дарили ему таких ощущений. Его тело пело, желало чувствовать больше, чувствовать глубже, чувствовать острее. Он нажал своим языком на губы Снейпа и они немедленно раскрылись. _Да!_ Он прошелся своим языком вдоль языка мужчины и почувствовал, как Северус крепче прижался к нему. Положив руку на затылок как тогда, в библиотеке, удерживая Гарри на месте, Снейп взял инициативу в свои руки и углубил поцелуй. Другой рукой он провел по обнаженной груди мальчишки, задевая затвердевшие соски, и заставляя его ловить ртом воздух. Не выдержав, Гарри поднял руки и начал стягивать с мужчины жилетку. Снейп по очереди освободил руки, позволяя Гарри полностью снять элемент одежды, после чего отодвинулся от него ровно настолько, чтобы произнести прямо в его губы.  
  
\- Расстегни свои брюки, - приказал Снейп, прервав ненадолго поцелуй.  
  
Гарри торопливо подчинился, быстро расстегнув пояс, но издал жалобный стон, когда замешкался с пуговицей на джинсах. На помощь пришла рука покрупнее и помогла с застежкой, после чего проникла в расстегнутые штаны. Гарри, оторвавшись от чужих губ, коротко вскрикнул от удивления, когда почувствовал ее совсем близко от своей эрекции.  
  
\- Ох, - он посмотрел на Снейпа с детской непосредственностью. - Дотронься до меня... – и перевел взгляд ниже, на губы.  
  
Снейп коротко хмыкнул и наклонил голову к паху.   
  
\- О, черт!  
  
Гарри непроизвольно дернул бедрами, когда губы Снейпа дотронулись до головки его члена, а его язык слегка щелкнул по истекающей щелке. Шокированный происходящим Гарри посмотрел вниз. Северус Снейп - Профессор Северус Снейп, бывший Пожиратель Смерти, ненавистный Мастер Зелий школы Хогвартс, язвительный ублюдок высшей пробы и просто сальноволосый урод - стоял на коленях между его ног и сосал его стоящий колом член.  
  
Гарри перенес одну руку за спину и облокотился на нее, уставившись на двигающуюся между его ног голову. Всеми силами он старался удержать себя от попыток податься навстречу в жаркий рот Снейпа.  
  
\- Никто, - начал он говорить, но "кто" потонуло в низком стоне, когда он почувствовал, что головка его члена касается задней стенки горла Снейпа. - Никто, - попробовал он снова, - Никогда... проклятье! Никто никогда не делал со мной такого.  
  
Снейп прошелся языком вверх от основания члена Гарри, вдоль вздутых вен, и покружил вокруг потяжелевшей головки. - Им же хуже, - промурчал он загадочно, прежде чем снова заглотить весь член целиком, горлом создавая вокруг него вибрацию.  
  
Гарри не мог этого вынести - наклонившись, он запустил пальцы в длинные черные волосы Снейпа, желая схватить их в кулак и толкнуться навстречу, но побоялся – он не знал, как это воспримут. Его бедра жили собственной жизнью, изо рта вылетали ругательства, некоторые совсем тихо, в то время как Снейп продолжал работать ртом. Руки Гарри упали на плечи мужчины, сжимая их, сдерживая…  
  
\- Тебе лучше остановиться, Снейп. Если ты не, ох, если ты не остановишься сейчас...  
  
Снейп поднял взгляд черных глаз на него, и Гарри был уверен, что он никогда раньше в своей жизни не видел ничего более эротичного. Он выпустил член Гарри изо рта, продолжая медленно двигать пальцами, испещренными пятнами от зелий, вверх и вниз вдоль твердой, нежной плоти.   
  
\- Ты можешь кончить мне в рот, Гарри. Я не против.  
  
 _"Он назвал меня Гарри!"_ \- кричал его мозг. - Нет, не поэтому, - старался он объяснить. - Просто... - толкнулся он в руку Снейпа и ахнул. - Не хочу кончить так быстро. Не сейчас. Не хочу, чтобы все так быстро закончилось.  
  
\- Не закончится, уверяю тебя. Сегодня я определенно собираюсь заставить тебя кончить больше одного раза, Гарри.  
  
\- О Боже! - Просто слушая Снейпа, говорящего такие вещи, называющего его по имени, использующего Этот Голос... Гарри глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как Снейп снова взял его в рот, продолжая сосать еще усерднее, более настойчиво. _"Так он точно заставит меня кончить"_ , - подумал Гарри. - _"Он собирается делать минет, пока я не кончу ему в рот, и он хочет, чтобы я это сделал! О Господи Боже..."_  
  
Гарри открыл глаза и обнаружил, что смотрит на полог над кроватью Снейпа сквозь перекошенные очки. Поправив их, он приподнял голову и увидел, как Снейп скинул свою белую рубашку на пол и приступил к пуговицам на брюках. Взгляд обсидиановых глаз был прикован к нему.  
  
\- Поттер, мог бы предупредить, что имеешь привычку отключаться.  
  
\- Я? Что? Я не отключился, или отключился?  
  
\- Ты более чем отключился, - в голосе послышался намек на веселье. Снейп скинул брюки и забрался на кровать, оставшись в одних черных шелковых трусах. – Хм… Как насчет того, чтобы в этот раз лечь в кровать как полагается?  
  
Гарри, занятый разглядыванием тела Снейпа - стараясь не задерживаться слишком долго на шрамах или нечетких очертаниях Черной Метки - тут же переместился так, чтобы голова была на подушке, а ноги указывали в противоположную сторону.   
  
Снейп расположился рядом с ним, весь такой мертвенно бледный с длинными худыми конечностями.   
  
\- Штаны, - приказал он, - снять.  
  
\- Извини, что отключился, - Гарри приподнял бедра и стянул джинсы, оставшись только в школьных унифицированных трусах для мальчиков. - Такое никогда раньше не случалось.  
  
\- Хм… Это продолжалось всего пару секунд. Но, я думаю принять это за комплимент.  
  
Гарри сбросил джинсы на пол и повернулся лицом к Снейпу.  
  
\- Определенно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сира (Syrah, во Франции) или Шираз (Shiraz, за пределами Франции) — сорт винограда, используемого для изготовления красного и розового вина. (Взято из Википедии)


	4. Chapter 4

Подростки способны целоваться в течение необычайно длительного периода времени - это общеизвестный феномен. И если бы не очевидная выпуклость, упирающаяся в его живот, Снейп поверил бы, что и Поттеру нужно не намного больше, чем эти долгие поцелуи и объятия. Он уже подарил мальчишке один оргазм, и вот, опять, всего десять минут поцелуев, и маленький инкуб снова тверд и возбужден! Северус сделал мысленную пометку завтра отыскать ту книгу... Он был уверен, что читал что-то о безопасном сборе химических веществ эндокринной системы у подростков.  
  
Он был рад отметить, что Поттер не уклонился от поцелуев по причине, что этот самый рот только что довел его до разрядки. Да и раздражающего постельного существа, как "чопорный любовник" больше не наблюдалось.  
  
Одна из рук Поттера поглаживала и сжимала бедро Снейпа, пальцами проникая под шелк его боксеров каждые несколько секунд. Да, Снейпу это нравилось. Возможно, его стоит поощрить на большее?.. Ммм, превосходно. Как только он немного сменил положение, Поттер использовал дополнительное пространство между ними, сдвинув руку на внутреннюю часть бедра и вверх, накрыв ладонью обнаруженную выпуклость. Снейп оторвался от губ Поттера и впился в его горло, и, прежде чем спуститься ниже к груди мальчишки, он принялся вылизывать и посасывать кожу на пути к острым ключицам, которые также не остались без внимания. Обе руки Поттера распластались на спине любовника, в то время как тот дразнил и облизывал твердые темные соски, нежно пощипывая редкую растительность на его груди. В конце концов, Снейп просто выбрал один сосок и зафиксировал на нем все свое внимание, посасывая его и пощелкивая по нему кончиком языка до тех пор, когда Гарри не начал умолять о пощаде.  
  
\- Остановиться? - спросил Снейп медовым голосом.  
  
\- Слишком! Я.. это.. слишком!  
  
\- Как красноречиво, мистер Поттер.  
  
\- Пошел нахер.  
  
\- Еще нет.  
  
Снейп обнял юное тело под собой и перевернул их обоих так, чтобы Гарри оказался сверху. Он посмотрел вверх в зеленые сверкающие прямо над ним глаза.   
  
\- Тебе удобно с надетыми очками, Гарри? - лохматая голова кивнула. - Хорошо. Мне нравится, когда ты в них. Постарайся не снимать их как можно дольше.  
  
\- Тащишься от мальчиков в очках, а, Снейп?  
  
\- Ты себе даже не представляешь, Поттер. Теперь, будь любезен, найди своему рту лучшее применение.  
  
И Гарри нашел. Снейп откинулся на подушки, уставившись в потолок невидящим взглядом, наслаждаясь, как восемнадцатилетние язык и губы боготворят его грудь и горло, живот и руки, бедра и, наконец, шелк трусов. С юношеским энтузиазмом, Поттер набросился прямо на обтянутый шелком член, с силой втягивая его в рот по всей длине сквозь тонкий материал. Снейп почувствовал, что его бедра отрываются от кровати сами по себе, и застонал, не желая этого.  
  
\- Хм, препятствие, мистер Поттер. Вам лучше разобраться с этим.  
  
Мальчик прекратил свое занятие. Встав на колени и засунув пальцы под резинку трусов, он стянул их вниз по стройным бедрам любовника. К счастью, Поттер сообразил, что надо быть осторожным с эрекцией под ними (в отличие от представления в библиотеке ранее), и боксеры были удалены без каких либо телесных повреждений.  
  
Снейп услышал тихий звук, что-то подозрительно похожее на "Блин!", и, пройдя взглядом по всей длине своего тела, посмотрел на Поттера, уставившегося на его член.  
  
\- Что-то не так, мистер Поттер?  
  
Невозможно огромные за стеклами очков зеленые глаза обеспокоенно посмотрели на него.  
  
\- Это никогда во мне не поместится! Не сможет, так ведь?  
  
Снейп скрестил руки на груди.  
  
\- Сможет и поместится.  
  
\- Но!..  
  
\- Я не сделаю тебе больно, Гарри, обещаю. Мы займемся этим вместе позже. А сейчас у нас на повестке дня кое-что другое...  
  
Поттер выглядел примерно также, как он обычно выглядел в классе, когда Снейп старался доказать ему, что приготовление зелий, не просто наука, а целое искусство. Но, к его чести, мальчишка улегся сверху и продолжил свои ранние исследования. Снейп благодарно раздвинул ноги, давая Поттеру опуститься между ними, и удвоил число подушек под головой для более удобного наблюдения. Это определенно стоило видеть - Гриффиндорский Золотой Мальчик осторожно пробует ласкать своим розовым язычком член Декана Слизерина. Вверх, вниз, по всей длине... О, где моя волшебная камера?!  
  
\- Извини, - слова были адресованы его эрекции. - Я не очень знаю, что с этим делать.  
  
Снейп нагнулся и погладил непокорную копну волос.  
  
\- Я не жду идеального результата прямо сейчас.  
  
\- А на занятиях окклюменцией ждал.  
  
Черные глаза Снейпа сверкнули.  
  
\- Не начинай, Поттер! И потом, сосание члена настолько просто, что даже магглы могут это делать. Ты разберешься, что к чему… в процессе, как и все остальные. И научишься тому, как лучше, когда другие будут делать это для тебя.  
  
\- Хммм, ты имеешь в виду, как когда делал это ты? - и Поттер аккуратно размазал уже выделившуюся из головки члена смазку, после чего впустил и выпустил его в рот целиком, сжав вокруг него губы. При этом зеленые глаза, не отрываясь, смотрели на Снейпа.  
  
\- О... да, Гарри. Именно так, как я делал это, - голос Снейпа внезапно упал до неровного шепота. - Сделай так еще раз!  
  
По меньшей мере, было лестно видеть, что мальчишка может быстро научиться чему-либо, если прикладывает к этому некоторые усилия. В самое короткое время, он научился сосать член Снейпа так, как будто был рожден специально для этой цели, в процессе издавая самое изумительное бормотание и влажно причмокивая. Снейп хотел наклониться и зафиксировать голову Спасителя, чтобы иметь возможность трахать этот горячий юный рот до тех пор, пока не кончит прямо на лицо мальчишке. Мерлин, как он хотел этого. Но, прежде чем он смог бы поддаться искушению, сценарий изменился, и откуда-то Гарри в голову пришла неожиданно-непристойная мысль опустить голову еще ниже и уделить особое внимание яичкам его бывшего преподавателя. Снейп наклонился-таки к голове молодого человека, но лишь затем, чтобы оторвать его от своих яиц и, схватив в объятия, жадно поцеловать.  
  
\- Я больше чем вдвое тебя старше, Гарри, - мурлыкал Снейп между поцелуями. - И если ты заставишь меня кончить сейчас, то придется долго ждать, прежде чем я смогу показать тебе что-то еще, - Снейп перевернул Гарри на живот и накрыл его собой, покусывая загривок на шее мальчика, целуя широкие плечи, обводя языком изгибы ушей.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь фантазировал о моем отце, Снейп?  
  
Снейп прикусил мочку уха Поттера достаточно сильно для того, чтобы тот вскрикнул.  
  
\- НЕ СМЕЙ упоминать своего отца в этой постели.  
  
-Из-звини! Просто, ну, он выглядел как я, ведь так? И тоже носил очки...  
  
\- Замолчи, Поттер! Я предупредил! - Снейп медленно раздвинул ногой бедра Гарри, одновременно потянув форменные трусы вниз таким образом, чтобы они оказались как раз под задорно торчащими набухшими яичками Ловца. Он прижал свой ноющий член к расщелине между ягодиц под ним и сделал маленький толчок. - Чувствуешь это, Поттер? - он толкнулся снова, небольшое количество смазки стекло из его члена прямо по этой щели. Поттер кивнул в подушку. - Хорошо. Тебя это возбуждает? - Еще один кивок и приглушенное согласие. - Помни об этом. Если ты упомянешь своего отца в моей кровати еще раз, ты обнаружишь свою задницу, сидящей в холле, с одеждой, летящей тебе вслед. Ни охранных или заклинаний тишины там не будет, Гарри. И тебе придется объясняться со своим ручным волком.  
  
Поттер шокировано пробубнил слова извинений и напряжение, что так быстро появилось между ними, снова рассеялось. В течение долгого времени они лишь лежали, Снейп прижимался к спине Гарри, а бедра мальчишки время от времени непроизвольно сокращались. Затем мужчина нежно облизал мочку уха, что сам же и прикусил, и Гарри с шумом втянул воздух от столь неожиданного движения. Медленно, Снейп начал оставлять легкие поцелуи и влажные отметины на каждом дюйме юного тела, до которого мог дотянуться, не меняя своего положения на мальчишке. Когда ему это надоело, он неохотно убрал несколько опавший член от уютной расщелины и переместился ниже, продолжая целовать и проводить мокрые дорожки, его волосы следовали за его лицом, целенаправленно продвигающегося к ягодицам мальчика.  
  
Избавив Поттера от трусов, Снейп внезапно осознал, что теперь они оба полностью голые. И не только это – они полностью голые вместе и полностью голые вместе в кровати. Он никогда не делил себя с кем-то, кого учил раньше. Ситуация была в каком-то смысле абсолютно дикая, но с другой стороны намного более интимная. Он жил под одной крышей с мальчиком в течение семи лет, помогал формированию его сознания, наблюдал за процессом его взросления, наказывал его и спасал его жизнь, он даже проникал в его мысли. Возможно, это слишком большой багаж для спальни? Может он обнаружить себя посреди соития с молодым человеком и не быть способным выкинуть из головы образ розовощекого одиннадцатилетнего мальчика? Да лучше пусть у него член отсохнет, если он когда-нибудь подумает об этом.  
  
\- Говори со мной, Гарри. Я хочу слышать твой голос.  
  
Поттер повернул голову и посмотрел на Снейпа через плечо.  
  
\- Что ты хочешь услышать?  
  
\- Неважно. Мне просто нужно слышать твой голос. Слышать его таким, каков он сейчас.  
  
\- Эм, хорошо. Э... Извини меня за вопрос об отце.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Гарри. Забудь об этом. Расскажи мне о чем-нибудь, - в то время как он говорил эти слова, Снейп раздвинул ноги Поттера еще шире, присев между ними, поглаживая ладонью полушария мальчишечьего зада.   
  
\- Я… ох. Я все еще немного нервничаю.   
  
\- Это понятно. Продолжай, - он понял, что ему нравится слышать низкие ноты взрослого голоса Гарри, прогоняя из памяти ребенка, которого когда-то знал.   
  
\- А еще я чертовски возбужден!  
  
Снейп усмехнулся.   
  
\- Боюсь, что будет только хуже, прежде чем станет хорошо. Пожалуйста, будь так любезен, приподними свою нижнюю часть тела, встав на колени.  
  
Поттер положил голову на сложенные ладони, приподнявшись на колени так, как ему было сказано.   
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжал говорить?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Ты собираешься... собираешься трахнуть меня прямо сейчас?  
  
Снейп пробежался ладонями вверх по раздвинутым бедрам и расправил пальцы на ягодицах, слегка раздвинув их в стороны.  
  
\- Всему свое время.  
  
\- Тогда, что ты собираешься делать со мной?  
  
Снейп вздохнул и наклонился.  
  
\- Заставить тебя просить об этом.   
  
\- Ох!  
  
Снейп уткнулся лицом между ягодиц Гарри, оставляя влажные поцелуи на сморщенном входе. Поттер дернулся и толкнулся навстречу, издав стон от странного ощущения.  
  
\- Я и не представлял, Снейп! Черт! О, о Боже, сделай так еще раз!  
  
Мужчина с радостью выполнил просьбу, неоднократно пройдясь расслабленным языком по входу, а затем свернув его в трубочку, обводя колечко вокруг.  
  
Бедра Поттера подпрыгивали в воздух.  
  
\- Ох! Проклятье! Ты... мм, в-вылижи меня. Вылижи мой зад, ох!  
  
Резкое изменение угла позволило Снейпу быстро облизать яички мальчишки, после чего он вернулся к его анусу и, используя всю силу своего языка, стал проталкиваться сквозь кольцо мышц, заставляя Гарри выгибаться и стонать.  
  
\- Ссснейп... боже, это так хорошо... глубже...   
  
Северус проникал в него языком внутрь и наружу несколько раз, в каждый из них стараясь продвинуться немного дальше во все более податливое отверстие. Поттер уже практически отшлифовал себя о лицо Снейпа, как будто стараясь принять в себя не только язык мужчины, но и его непомерный нос.   
  
\- Как это называется? - выдохнул Гарри между тяжелыми вздохами.  
  
Снейп вынул язык из его ануса и втолкнул в открывшийся влажный вход сразу два пальца.  
  
\- Это, мистер Поттер, называлось римминг, - он вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони, при этом аккуратно растягивая вход мальчишки пальцами другой.   
  
\- ОчертСнейп! Больше!  
  
Поттер жадно впитывал все происходящее.  
  
\- Тебе нравится чувствовать это? - Снейп двигал пальцами внутрь и наружу, вначале неглубоко, постепенно углубляя проникновение.  
  
\- Ммм!  
  
Третий палец легко скользнул рядом с остальными, и Снейп протянул свободную руку к прикроватному столику, чтобы достать тюбик смазки на-все-случаи-жизни. Его собственный рецепт.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы эти пальцы были тобой, Снейп!  
  
\- Они скоро будут, Поттер. Если ты хочешь этого достаточно сильно.  
  
Поттер практически кричал от разочарования.  
  
\- Да, я чертовски сильно хочу этого! Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, Снейп, понял? Сильно, жестко, грубо... Снейп, трахни меня сильно...   
  
Снейп ухмыльнулся и вытащил пальцы из тела Поттера.   
  
\- На спину, Гарри. Я хочу видеть, как беру тебя в первый раз.  
  
В то время как Гарри нетерпеливо перекатился на спину, Снейп снял крышку с любриканта и выдавил хорошую порцию смазки на свой стоящий член. Он посмотрел на жаждущее тело под собой.  
  
\- Раздвинь ноги. И положи подушку под задницу.  
  
 _«Поттер никогда не был так послушен в пору своего студенчества»_ , - подумал Снейп, кинув тюбик с любрикантом в сторону и расположив свой стоящий член напротив входа парня. Придерживая свой пенис, он прошел им вверх и вниз вдоль расщелины, покружил вокруг отверстия, убеждаясь, что мальчишка хорошо смазан. Он поднял глаза на Поттера и их взгляды встретились - ничего больше не было нужно. Снейп надавил головкой своего члена на анус Поттера и не почувствовал сопротивления. Он не мог удержаться от улыбки, когда ощутил скольжение внутрь.   
  
\- Приемлемо, мистер Поттер? - дыхание Снейпа было тяжелым, пока он удерживал свое тело на руках для удобства Гарри. Молодой человек тихо кивнул. - Расслабляйся каждый раз, когда я буду толкаться. Совместная работа, помнишь? - еще один кивок. Снейп мягко толкался, Поттер расслаблял мышцы, и член мужчины погружался все глубже и глубже с каждым разом.  
  
Дыхание Поттера было прерывистым, пока он изо всех сил старался приспособиться к вторжению. Несколько бисеринок пота собралось над его верхней губой.  
  
\- Ты все равно большой! - улыбнулся он Снейпу.  
  
Снейп усмехнулся и полностью вошел в Гарри, чувствуя себя наконец-таки окруженным жаром и теснотой.  
  
\- У меня были и покрупнее, - прошептал он горячо и накрыл рот Гарри своим.  
  
Гарри обнял Снейпа ногами вокруг талии и руками за шею и плечи, пока они поцелуями выражали страсть друг другу. Когда Северус приподнял свои бедра и позволил им мягко опуститься, Гарри застонал прямо ему в рот.  
  
Мужчина толкнулся снова, немного сильнее, упиваясь видом меняющегося лица юноши под ним. Через какое-то время его член потребовал от него забыть о вежливости и просто выебать чертенку все мозги, но он заставил себя не спешить, насладиться яркостью ощущения девственного входа и обнаженного тела мальчишки. Он снова начал целовать Гарри, проникая языком в его рот в том же ритме, в котором двигались их тела. Ускоряя толчки, он улыбнулся, ощущая ответные движения поднимающихся бедер, встречающих его в высшей точке. Он не мог перестать смотреть в его лицо, даже когда перенес больше веса на руки и начал толкаться жестче и глубже в анус мальчишки.  
  
А Гарри продолжал смотреть на него. То и дело веки его зеленых глаз пытались опуститься, когда волны ощущений накрывали его, но каждый раз, он заставлял их оставаться открытыми, шире открывая глаза и выдыхая Снейпу в лицо. Его пальцы вцепились в плечи мужчины, царапали его спину, и в конце концов, нашли себе место на его бедрах, притягивая его ближе, помогая члену любовника проникать так благословенно глубоко, что тот задел маленькую точку, посылающую разряд электричества по его телу, заставив Гарри закричать имя Снейпа с интонацией, очень похожей на панику.  
  
\- Шшш... - Снейп пригладил несколько своенравных прядок на лбу и убаюкал мальчика в своих объятиях. - Это была твоя простата. Посмотрим, сможем ли мы это повторить, хорошо? - Гарри кивнул, сильно закусив нижнюю губу, а Северус продолжил искать эту точку снова и снова.  
  
Снейп был близок к разрядке и чувствовал, что мальчишка тоже долго не продержится. Их тела двигались так слаженно, словно одно целое, что было сложно протиснуть между ними ладонь. Но Снейп справился с задачей и сжал кулак вокруг обильно истекающего члена мальчишки, поглаживая его в ритме движения их тел. Гарри положил одну руку мужчине на шею и удерживал ее там, пока они вместе приближались к разрядке.  
  
\- Такой красивый, - пробормотал Снейп, смотря в изумрудные озера под собой.  
  
\- Северус! - кончая, прокричал Гарри именно так, как Снейп и предсказывал.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Ты... ты... это... Потрясающе! – томным голосом ответил Гарри, чувствуя отсутствие костей во всем теле. Казалось, ничто в целом мире не могло стереть глупую улыбку с его лица. - Если в Хогвартсе когда-нибудь решат организовать классы сексуального образования, то ты определенно тот, кто им нужен.  
  
Снейп в ответ возвел глаза к потолку, после чего очистил их обоих при помощи Очищающих чар и приготовленного заранее полотенца ("Смазка на прикроватном столике, полотенце рядом с кроватью... ты действительно собирался трахаться сегодня, Снейп, не так ли?", "Вообще-то, я ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО пригласил тебя сюда, идиот"), после чего они легли рядом, почти касаясь друг друга, позволяя прохладному ночному воздуху немного остудить их разгоряченные тела. Гарри, в конце концов, снял очки и положил их на столик со своей стороны кровати.  
  
\- Эта... точка внутри меня...  
  
\- Простата.  
  
\- Да, она. Это было очень... впечатляюще, - Гарри подавил зевок. - Наверно поэтому анальный секс... такой?  
  
\- Да. Стимуляция простаты может помочь мужчине достичь более долгого по времени и яркого оргазма. Но я бы не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что соитие бессмысленно без этого. Женщины тоже могут наслаждаться анальным сексом, мистер Поттер, а у них нет простаты.  
  
\- А у них нет?  
  
Снейп одарил Гарри зловещим взглядом.  
  
\- Она обеспечивает производство семени, дурной ты ребенок! Для чего женщине она может вообще понадобиться? Мерлин, возможно, Хогвартсу действительно стоит добавить сексуальное воспитание в школьное расписание, - вздохнул он тяжело. - Что, все остальные открытия, которые ты сегодня сделал, бледнеют, в сравнении с этой маленькой точкой, о чьем существовании ты не подозревал до сегодняшнего дня?  
  
Гарри задумался. О близости, которую он только что делил со Снейпом. Об ощущении вторжения и полной заполненности. О скольжении, толчках, мускулах, работу которых он раньше не чувствовал. Об ощущении кого-то - любовника! - внутри себя, движущегося в тебе, дарящего тебе удовольствие... Он потряс головой и обнял немного сердитого мужчину. - Нет, - заверил он его, оплетая руками грудь, покрытую шрамами, - Ни одно из них не побледнело. И сомневаюсь, что это когда-либо вообще случится.  
  
Фыркнув, Снейп вытащил руку из-под Гарри, притягивая его ближе и заставляя положить свою голову ему на плечо. Поттер снова зевнул, прижимая рот к теплой, мягкой коже.  
  
\- Я не обижусь, если вы сейчас поспите, мистер Поттер. Это нормальная мужская реакция на эндорфины, которые мы только что высвободили.  
  
\- Ты так много знаешь обо всем этом.  
  
Снейп не посчитал нужным отвечать что-либо на это. Гарри придвинулся ближе и закинул ногу поверх ноги мужчины.  
  
\- Хорошо, я посплю немного. Но если я проснусь посреди ночи...  
  
\- Я разрешаю приставать ко мне.  
  
Гарри широко улыбнулся, все еще уткнувшись в плечо Снейпа.  
  
\- Ты потрясающий.  
  
\- Нокс.  
  
***  
  
Гарри проснулся среди ночи лишь раз и потревожил сон Снейпа, приведя своим ртом его дремлющий член в состояние боевой готовности. Секс в кромешной тьме был жестким и быстрым, практически без прелюдии. Снейп встал на колени за спиной Гарри, взяв его короткими, сильными толчками. Другая позиция принесла новые ощущения, и Гарри получил практически столько же удовольствия от повторяющихся шлепков бедрами о его зад, как и от самого траха.  
  
Быстро кончив, они снова свернулись в объятиях друг друга и практически сразу уснули.   
  
***  
  
\- Поттер.  
  
\- Ммм?  
  
\- Поттер, просыпайся.  
  
\- Нннххх...  
  
Гарри грубо потрясли.   
  
\- Просыпайся, Поттер, или я заколдую тебя так, что ты не уснешь в течение следующих тридцати часов!  
  
Глаза Гарри тут же открылись.  
  
\- Сколько времени?  
  
\- Столько, что тебе пора собираться и выметаться отсюда, пока не проснулся Люпин.  
  
Гарри сел и надел очки. В щель между тяжелыми шторами пробивался свет. Черт возьми! Он слегка надулся.   
  
\- Мы слишком долго спали, - сказал он. - Я надеялся, мы проснемся раньше и сможем, ну знаешь, провести еще немного времени вместе.  
  
\- Боюсь, слишком поздно для этого.  
  
\- Но я хотел... - Гарри остановился и посмотрел на сурового мужчину напротив. Даже при минимуме света цвет лица был желтоватым, почти болезненным, а волосы - лоснящимися. Внимательные черные глаза следили, как Гарри запоминал, разглядывал этот орлиный нос, линию жестких губ с кривыми зубами, тощее тело, испещренное шрамами и отметиной тьмы, длинные пальцы, покрытые десятками пятен от зелий. - Я хотел заняться с тобой любовью.  
  
Что-то подсказало Гарри, что это было не совсем то, что Мастер Зелий ожидал услышать от него в этот момент.   
  
\- Что ж, - два тонких пальца сняли ниточку с покрывала. - Твои планы провалились, - черные волосы упали на лицо, скрывая от Гарри все, кроме выступающего носа.  
  
Гарри тихо вздохнул, после чего внезапно просиял.  
  
\- Но у тебя выходной! Дамблдор сказал! Так что мы СМОЖЕМ найти немного времени, так ведь? - он поднял руку и отвел пальцами темные волосы в сторону так, чтобы видеть сверлящие его глаза Снейпа. - У Ремуса наверняка тоже есть чем заняться сегодня. Я уверен, у нас получится выкроить немного времени для нас самих.   
  
\- Я планировал использовать освободившееся время, чтобы закончить необходимые исследования. В Хогвартсе, мистер Поттер.  
  
\- Могу я пойти с тобой?  
  
\- Вряд ли я смогу заняться исследованиями с вами, мешающимся у меня под ногами все время, так ведь?  
  
\- Но!..  
  
\- Извини, Гарри, - Снейп взял обе ладони Гарри в свои и мягко погладил их. Его бархатный голос был низок и отвлекающе чувственен. - Так же как и ты, я хотел бы вновь испытать некоторые из твоих вновь приобретенных знаний на себе, но боюсь, что риск повторения сейчас будет слишком велик. Для нас обоих.  
  
Гарри отчаянно обдумывал возможности.  
  
\- А что насчет сегодняшней ночи? Я могу отправиться через камин прямо в твои комнаты в подземельях!  
  
\- И что ты скажешь о своем местонахождении Люпину?  
  
\- Ну, я… Я могу подождать, пока он не пойдет спать и после...  
  
\- А если он обнаружит твое отсутствие? Что тогда? Весь Орден будет поднят из постелей, чтобы найти тебя. Используй мозги, Поттер! Ты наше самое важное оружие в этой войне - ты НЕ МОЖЕШЬ где-то шляться за спинами своих защитников, бродить тайком после отбоя как... как... Гриффиндорский нарушитель правил.   
Злость застила Гарри глаза, но он прогнал ее прочь.  
  
\- Но Снейп... Северус, я всего лишь хотел...  
  
\- Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, Гарри, и я понимаю твое разочарование, - он помассировал переносицу, как и вчера, когда они обсуждали отсутствие у Гарри опыта с мужчинами. _Это действительно было лишь вчера?_ \- Но, боюсь, это неизбежно.  
  
\- И когда... когда я снова тебя увижу?  
  
Снейп фыркнул.  
  
\- Интересно, мне бы поверили, если бы я рассказал, что Гарри Поттер сказал мне это таким умоляющим тоном? - выражение его лица смягчилось, и он обнял Гарри, носом зарывшись в его волосы.  
  
Гарри оставил одинокий поцелуй на горле мужчины, чувствуя мягкое биение пульса под губами. Снейп был прав - кто бы мог в такое поверить?   
  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он, не отрываясь от шеи Северуса.  
  
\- Хм? Извини?  
  
Гарри поднял лицо и утонул в глубине темных глаз Снейпа.  
  
\- Я сказал "Спасибо". Ну, знаешь, за... - _Боже, за что? За то, что трахался с ним? Дважды? За то, что отсосал ему так, что он отключился?_ Гарри смущенно улыбнулся.  
  
Снейп приподнял бровь.  
  
Гарри попробовал снова.  
  
\- Спасибо за... то, что ты такой сексуальный ублюдок.  
  
Снейп выглядел так, как будто хочет ухмыльнуться, но сдержался.  
  
\- Проваливай, Поттер. Последнее, что я хотел бы, чтобы случилось, так это визит Люпина со всем Орденом, желающие узнать, почему их Спаситель был замечен выходящим из моей спальни с воспаленным задом и глупой ухмылкой на лице.  
  
\- Он не воспален.  
  
\- Подожди, ты еще не пробовал сесть на обеденный стул.  
  
\- О.  
  
Гарри неохотно спустил ноги с кровати и встал.   
  
\- Эм...  
  
\- С этой стороны, Поттер.  
  
\- О, точно. Спасибо, - Гарри обошел кровать, на сторону Северуса, и подобрал свои трусы, стараясь не чувствовать неловкости под благодарным взглядом мужчины. Он одевался перед другими парнями сотни раз, в конце концов, так что это не должно быть настолько сложно. Правда, он никогда не одевался перед парнем, с которым провел предыдущую ночь, будучи обнаженным и все такое... Он быстро оделся. Снейп взял палочку и начал снимать чары.  
  
\- Сколько заклинаний ты наложил? - Гарри стоял в ногах кровати, наблюдая как его... любовник?.. убирает одно заклинание за другим.  
  
\- Восемь.  
  
\- Восемь?! Черт! У тебя паранойя, Снейп? Ты всегда накладываешь столько чар на свою спальню?  
  
\- Нет, не всегда.  
  
\- Тогда почему сейчас?  
  
\- Потому, что со мной был дурной ребенок.  
  
\- О. О... Но все же! Восемь! Это немного слишком, не находишь?  
  
Зловещий взгляд сказал ему, что не находит.  
  
\- Когда примерно, как ты думаешь, до тебя дойдут-таки вся значимость и важность твоего положения, Поттер? Что если бы на дом напали вчера ночью? В обычном состоянии, я бы услышал их, как только они перешагнули порог, но прошлой ночью я был слишком занят. Мои действия все еще не имеют смысла? Я поклялся защищать тебя, Гарри, и я отношусь к своему долгу серьезно, даже если я занят тем, что трахаю тебя до тех пор, пока ты не закричишь.  
  
Гарри почувствовал что-то странное. Маленький ощутимый шарик тепла, который поселился где-то в районе живота, пустил корни заботы и... присутствия... в остальные части его тела. Он не знал, что это было или значило, но он знал, что это связано со Снейпом.  
  
\- Извини, Северус, - он хотел поцеловать хмурую морщинку на лбу Снейпа, но знал, что это приведет лишь к очередному приказу выметаться. Замена поцелуя улыбкой могла бы помочь. - Я не думал. Должно быть, все из-за секса.   
Уголок тонкого рта немного приподнялся.  
  
\- И какое оправдание будет для предыдущих семи лет недумания?  
  
\- Боже, ничто тебя не исправит, так? - Гарри широко улыбнулся мужчине.  
  
\- Тебе стоит стараться усерднее, - согласился Снейп. - А сейчас - иди.  
  
Гарри подошел к двери и положил руку на ручку.   
  
\- Кстати, это было чудесно, - он оглянулся и встретился взглядом с самым удивительным человеком в целом мире, о котором он мог подумать в этом плане. - Спасибо.  
  
Снейп кивнул, и Гарри открыл дверь, радуясь отсутствию в коридоре Люпина. Он едва слышно закрыл за собой дверь и, как можно тише, двинулся к своей комнате.  
  
***  
  
\- Доброе утро, Гарри! Или лучше сказать добрый день?  
  
Собравшийся сделать себе чашку чая Гарри улыбнулся.  
  
\- Извини, Ремус. Проспал, - он очень старался выглядеть беспечным. - Плохо спал прошлой ночью.  
  
\- Да? Не беспокоил, эм.. - Люпин дотронулся до своего лба, смотря на шрам Гарри.  
  
\- Нет, ничего такого. Просто... было не уснуть.  
  
Люпин кивнул и продолжил читать «Ежедневный Пророк», что был разложен перед ним на обеденном столе.  
  
\- Снейп все еще здесь? - Гарри поставил свой чай на стол и присел на один из деревянных стульев. _Черт, Снейп не шутил по поводу задницы._ Он замаскировал судорогу за глотком своего слишком горячего чая.  
  
\- Нет, он ушел прежде, чем я встал. Не желает бездельничать даже в выходной. Наш Северус.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся в чашку. Тот маленький шарик тепла в животе снова дал о себе знать. _"Наш Северус"_. Ему это нравится.  
  
\- Тебе он нравится? - спросил Гарри. Он хотел поговорить о нем, чувствовал почти непреодолимую потребность в этом. Ему придется быть осторожным... - Я имею ввиду… я знаю, что вы не ладили в школе. Но сейчас?  
  
\- Да, мне нравится Северус. Не самый легкий человек, с которым можно было бы попытаться поладить, как, я уверен, ты и сам знаешь. Но он хороший человек, Гарри. Я надеюсь, ты сможешь это увидеть со временем.  
  
Что Гарри мог ответить на это? Он пожал плечами и сделал еще глоток чая.  
  
***  
  
Библиотека - с короткими путешествиями до спальни для поспешной дрочки - до середины дня заняла досуг Гарри. Все равно было сложно удерживать свои мысли сфокусированными достаточно долго, чтобы усвоить хоть что-то из прочитанного. Казалось, все чем-то напоминает ему о прошлой ночи. Невозможно, как он предполагал, не видеть этого, если он выбрал комнату, в которой они со Снейпом в первый раз поцеловались. Он не мог ничего с собой поделать, чтобы не пялиться на кресло около камина, представляя себя на коленях Снейпа, его пальцы в своих волосах, его язык в своем рту.  
  
Боже, как вообще он выдержит столько, сколько бы это ни было, прежде чем сможет вновь его увидеть? Так же ли тяжело Снейпу переносить это, как и ему? Он размышлял, что Снейп может делать прямо сейчас, думал ли он о Гарри. Он потряс головой. Ни в коем случае, не так ли? Снейп, скорее всего, сейчас занят чем-нибудь липким, вонючим и потенциально опасным для кого-нибудь, например, уткнулся носом в котел, обложенный миллионами зелий, полностью забыв о времени.  
  
\- Гарри! Гарри, зайди в гостиную, пожалуйста!  
  
Голос Люпина выдернул Гарри из его мыслей и заставил покраснеть, несмотря на то, что в комнате не было никого, перед кем было бы смущаться. Он закрыл книгу, которую пытался читать, и быстро зашагал в гостиную. Его челюсть отвисла, как только он вошел в уютную комнату.  
  
Люпин сидел перед камином буквально на краю кресла и, склонившись, тихо разговаривал с человеком, чья голова и плечи торчали из пламени. _Снейп! Снейп здесь! Или, по крайней мере, часть Снейпа была здесь!_ У Гарри возникло желание ринуться к очагу и, упав на колени, обнять и поцеловать мерзавца до боли в конечностях. Что было невозможно по причине сидящего тут же Ремуса. Гарри быстро успокоил себя и прошел в комнату на приемлемое расстояние до камина.  
  
\- Да, Ремус? О, здравствуйте, профессор.  
  
Мужчина приподнял бровь.  
  
\- А, Гарри, - сказал Люпин, - Северус только что рассказал мне о небольшом инциденте в школе, который имел место с юной мисс Уизли.   
  
\- Ничего серьезного, Поттер.  
  
\- Нет, но она в лазарете, куда уже вызвали всех ее братьев, не так ли, Северус? Как насчет того, чтобы проведать ее, Гарри?  
  
Гарри посмотрел то на одного, то на другого из его бывших учителей и молча кивнул.  
  
\- Я, эм, да, это было бы неплохо.  
  
\- Я полагаю, Поттер мог бы поужинать в школе. Если хочет.  
  
\- Превосходная идея, Северус! Это должно немного разнообразить рутину, не так ли, Гарри?  
  
Гарри улыбнулся счастливому выражению лица Люпина и снова кивнул.  
  
\- Определенно.  
  
\- Что ж, тогда можешь идти. Передавай мой привет Джинни.  
  
\- Спасибо. Передам. Пока.  
  
Люпин поднялся и отошел от огня. Снейп исчез в пламени, не попрощавшись с Люпином. Гарри, не оборачиваясь, шагнул в камин, чтобы мгновением позже вывалиться в комнате, где никогда не бывал раньше. Комната, в которой он оказался, была обставлена в черных и зеленых тонах, стеллажи вдоль стен были уставлены книгами. Как только он встал и отряхнулся от сажи, его тут же обняли сильные руки, а губы вовлекли в страстный поцелуй. Рабочая мантия Снейпа пахла так, будто весь день обкуривалась испарениями от зелий, как, без сомнения, и было. Гарри прижался к мужчине всем телом и толкнулся бедрами вперед, довольный ощущением ответной твердости сквозь множество слоев одежды.  
  
\- Ммм, я скучал, - проворчал Гарри в целующий его рот. Устроившись напротив Снейпа, он попытался найти подходящее место, сквозь которое он смог бы просунуть руку под черную робу. Снейп тут же оттолкнул его на расстояние вытянутой руки, облизав напоследок нижнюю губу Гарри.   
  
\- Ты должен навестить мисс Уизли, Поттер.   
  
Гарри моргнул.   
  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, что она действительно в Больничном крыле? Я думал, ты выдумал это.  
  
\- Это было бы очень глупо. Слишком легко проверить. Как бы ни было, я увидел возможность и воспользовался ею.  
  
\- Так с Джинни действительно случился несчастный случай, и ты использовал его как предлог, чтобы увидеть меня?  
  
Снейп сложил руки на груди.  
  
\- Я выше того, чтобы использовать неудачу подростка для своих собственных гнусных целей, если у меня есть другие возможности.   
  
Гарри не мог сдержать пораженной ухмылки, несмотря на беспокойство за Джинни.  
  
\- Ты коварный старый ублюдок!   
  
\- Я думал, что уже предупредил тебя насчет "старых" дел? - Северус вернул ухмылку. - Отправляйся в лазарет. Убедись, что Поппи тебя видела. Поиграй сочувствующего братишку, скажем, в течение получаса, и возвращайся сюда. Здоровайся с каждым знакомым по дороге - будь на виду. Хотел бы ты остаться на ужин?  
  
\- В Большом Зале? - нахмурился Гарри. - Скорее нет. Мы можем поужинать здесь?  
  
\- Подозрительно.  
  
\- Ну, тогда давай пропустим ужин. Хотя... это ведь все равно будет подозрительно? Я, проводящий здесь хоть какое-то время. И где это ЗДЕСЬ вообще?  
  
\- Это гостиная моих личных комнат. За той дверью, - указал Снейп, - моя личная лаборатория и кабинет. Места, о которых, я уверен, ты вспоминаешь без какой-либо теплоты.  
  
\- Ээ, да, - переступил Гарри с ноги на ногу. Он хотел вернуться к объятиям и поцелуям, черт побери! И большему. Но потом он подумал о Джинни в Больничном крыле, и тут же почувствовал себя ужасным и недостойным. - Хорошо, я пойду проведаю Джинни и мы закончим начатое, когда я вернусь, хорошо?  
  
\- Очень хорошо. Должен ли я напомнить тебе об осторожности, даже если ЭТО Хогвартс?  
  
\- Постоянная бдительность. Я знаю, - Гарри поднялся на носки и коротко поцеловал Снейпа в губы. - Скоро увидимся.


	6. Chapter 6

_Что во имя Мерлина он творит?_ Снейп посмотрел на закрывшуюся за Поттером дверь и глубоко вздохнул. _Вообще-то сейчас идет чертова Война. Войны всегда странно влияют на людей, сводят в одной постели тех, кто при других обстоятельствах никогда бы там не оказался._ На его пути появилось искушение, которому он поддался, получив взамен ночной секс и оргазм. И близость, также, если быть до конца честным с самим собой. Быть настолько близким с другим человеком, после такого долгого перерыва было... так же приятно, как Снейп помнил. Все эти нужды и желания вышли на первый план в военное время. Встретившись с неопределенным завтра, люди пользуются выдавшейся им возможностью сегодня. Очень даже объяснимое человеческое поведение.  
  
 _Но во что это превратилось сейчас?_ Как только он услышал о небольшом происшествии в классе Трансфигурации, он тут же придумал план по заполучению Поттера обратно - как будто сегодня утром он не держал негодника в своих объятиях!  
  
Не задумываясь, он подошел к бару и плеснул себе хорошую дозу скотча. Единственной причиной, по которой Поттер был сейчас в замке, было то, что Снейп сам организовал это, воспользовавшись малейшей возможностью, представившейся ему. Почему он поступил так? Травма Уизли не была достаточно серьезной для организации акта милосердия. Если бы он просто держал язык за зубами и не хватался за летучий порох, Поттер был бы сейчас на площади Гриммо ( _где и должен быть_ , напомнила участливо ему совесть) и вопрос о том, если и когда они смогли бы побыть "вместе" вновь, все еще был бы туманным и нерешенным, каким и должен был оставаться.  
  
Северус упал в кресло у камина и вытянул свои длинные ноги поближе к огню. Он хотел, чтобы Поттер был всегда поблизости. Вот в чем причина, не так ли? Он глотнул скотча, испытывая легкое отвращение к самому себе. Он просто-таки не мог дождаться, чтобы снова прикоснуться к маленькому поганцу, так ведь?  
  
Как он жалок.  
  
Это немыслимо, в самом деле. И бессовестно. Но он был просто не в состоянии выкинуть Поттера из своих мыслей больше, чем на минуту или две, и так целый день. Даже проведенные часы в лаборатории не помогли. Неважно, что он делал или пытался сделать с собой, дыхание Поттера было на его горле, руки Поттера сжимали его бедра, голос Поттера шептал непристойные словечки, которые заставляли его лицо гореть, а член - твердеть. Прогулка вокруг замка не особо помогла проветрить мозги.  
  
Он осушил стакан и посмотрел на время. Что он будет делать, когда мальчишка вернется? Извиниться, сказать, что совершил большую ошибку, и отправить обратно к Люпину? Это то, что он должен был сделать. Или нагнуть его над столом и оттрахать так, что он будет вспоминать об этом неделю? Это то, что он хотел сделать.  
  
Еще оставался открытым вопрос о том, что Поттер сказал о своем желании: "Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью". Мысль о том, что Поттер берет его... Боже мой. Что конкретно Поттер подразумевал под этим? Он действительно имел в виду то, что хочет заняться с ним любовью? Или он просто не смог себя заставить сказать: "Я хотел бы попробовать трахнуть тебя"? Хм, а он так спокойно выкрикивал нецензурные выражения этой ночью... _Чудесное влияние ты оказываешь на мальчишку, Северус. Меньше чем за сорок часов ты научил его ругаться, пить, сосать член и подставлять тебе зад. Блестящая работа. Ты когда-нибудь думал о работе с молодежью?_ Северус призвал бутылку со скотчем и налил себе еще на два пальца.   
  
В течение следующих двадцати или около того минут, Снейп просто сидел и смотрел на огонь, потягивая свой скотч и безуспешно пытаясь не думать о Гарри чертовом Поттере.   
  
\- Я вернулся.  
  
Снейп поднял взгляд на стоящего в дверях Поттера. _Боже, как же мальчишка красив._  
  
\- Вижу, мистер Поттер. - Снейп поставил пустой стакан и встал. - Чем бы вы хотели сейчас заняться?  
  
Поттер полностью зашел в комнату и закрыл дверь.  
  
\- Можешь сначала заколдовать дверь?  
  
Снейп так и сделал, после чего выгнул бровь, продолжая смотреть на юношу. Поттер пересек комнату и продолжил их прошлый поцелуй как раз с того места, на котором они прервались.  
  
\- Ммм, ты пил скотч.  
  
\- В самом деле. Перспектива твоего возвращения была... тревожащей.  
  
\- Но это же ты позвал меня сюда!  
  
\- И это занимает львиную долю причин, почему она стала тревожащей.  
  
Поттер закинул руки Снейпу на шею и, лениво улыбнувшись, посмотрел в глаза мужчине.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, сколько времени у нас есть?  
  
\- Не так много, чтобы мы могли тратить его, находясь здесь. - Он убрал руки Поттера с шеи и повел его в другую комнату.  
  
Поттер остановился в проходе в спальню Снейпа и заглянул внутрь, пытаясь оценить опасность, таящуюся там.  
  
\- Что, никаких наручников? Вообще, были такие подозрения, - он хмыкнул и прошел прямо к кровати, присев на ее край и снова улыбнувшись. - Неплохая кровать.  
  
\- Я рад, что ты одобряешь, - Снейпу внезапно перехотелось продолжать. Флиртовать. Он позволил себе слишком увлечься ситуацией и возбудился. Он отвлек себя сниманием рабочей мантии, кинув ее после на спинку стула.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, Снейп?  
  
-Мм? - он посмотрел на постель, где Поттер лежал с комфортом развалившись так, будто находится сейчас у себя дома. - У нас не такой уж и неограниченный запас времени, Поттер. Так что сегодня не будет так уж романтично, и я полагаю, ты бы мог просто, хм, "начать шевелить задом".   
  
Без сомнения, это было самым забавным выражением, которое кто-либо когда-нибудь произносил в присутствии Поттера. Снейп продолжал расстегивать пуговицы, наблюдая, как Поттер катается по кровати в приступе смеха. Северус был практически голым к тому времени, когда юноша наконец-таки вытер глаза от выступивших слез и спокойно лег на спину, приводя дыхание в норму. Он поднял взгляд, когда Снейп подошел к кровати, и его зеленые глаза засверкали весельем.  
  
\- В шелке твой зад выглядит еще более привлекательным, - промурлыкал мальчишка, расстегивая ремень и пуговицы на своих джинсах.  
  
Снейп забрался на кровать, встал на колени и просунул руки под одетую на Поттере футболку. Грудь под нею была теплой и нежной, соски тут же затвердели под его пальцами. Он лег сверху на юное тело и наклонился, впиваясь жарким поцелуем в губы, на что Поттер выгнулся, прижавшись к нему, и их языки принялись изучать друг друга. Мерлин, у него снова стояло на мальчишку. Его тело уже составило список того, что хотело сделать: снять эту одежду; поднять эти ноги; оттрахать эту маленькую дырочку снова; обильно кончить в него; заставить его снова кричать "Северус", пока в его задницу будет толкаться член зельевара.   
  
\- Хочу быть в тебе, - шепот прямо в его губы. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на рот, только что произнесший эти слова. - Я хочу тебя, Снейп. Мне нужно почувствовать, как это. Быть в тебе. Позволишь? Пожалуйста?  
  
\- Что ж, когда ты просишь так вежливо...  
  
Улыбка Поттера была невозможно широкой.  
  
\- Я так сильно хочу трахнуть тебя, Снейп. Думал об этом весь день.  
  
\- А… На пороге война за будущее нашего мира, а мистер Поттер может думать только о том, как засунуть свой член в своего старого сальноволосого мастера Зелий. Куда катится мир?!  
  
\- Не такой уж и "старый", если не возражаешь.  
  
\- Мило, Поттер. Ты планируешь раздеться в этом столетии?


	7. Chapter 7

Гарри убрал пальцы из тела Снейпа и прижал свой хорошо смазанный член ко входу.  
  
\- Я боюсь навредить тебе, - прошептал он.  
  
\- Я скажу тебе, если станет совсем невозможно терпеть. Постарайся не волноваться так сильно.  
  
Гарри кивнул и, сконцентрировавшись, закусил губу, стараясь смотреть на то, что он делает. Большая ладонь захватила его подбородок и вернула взгляд на лицо Снейпа.   
  
\- Тело само знает, что делать, Гарри.  
  
Сейчас он сомневался в этом, стараясь протолкнуться вперед и не ощущая, что его пропускают. Но затем Снейп передвинул свои ноги чуть выше, и Гарри почувствовал, что головка его члена в... в... О боже, она вошла! С широко открытыми глазами он посмотрел на Снейпа, ожидая подтверждения, одобрения или чего-нибудь еще, вообще хоть что-нибудь. Мужчина под ним просто смотрел на него, не отрываясь, часто дыша и сжав челюсть.  
  
\- Сколько лет прошло, как ты позволил кому-то сделать это в последний раз?  
  
\- Шестнадцать.  
  
\- Черт возьми! Это же почти столько же, сколько мне!  
  
\- Да, спасибо за потрясающие математические вычисления, Поттер. Вообще-то я думал, что ты хотел меня трахнуть?  
  
\- Мерзавец.  
  
\- Ребенок.  
  
\- Ублюдок.  
  
Вместо того чтобы продолжать взаимные оскорбления, Снейп выгнулся так, что Гарри задохнулся, войдя в тело мужчины глубже на дюйм или около того.  
  
\- Очертвозьми, - выдохнул Гарри дрожащими губами. - БляСнейп, ты себе не представляешь, как это...  
  
\- Я думаю, ох, что имею некоторое представление...  
  
\- Так горячо, - Гарри сделал еще одно, маленькое, пробное движение и почувствовал, что стенки прохода Снейпа сжимаются вокруг него. - Так чертовски узко. Черт, я люблю это! Я люблю тебя! О, черт! - он упал на Снейпа и прижался к его губам, проникая своим языком вглубь, издавая стоны всякий раз, когда ощущал, что тело Снейпа принимало его член все глубже и глубже. Боже, он почти полностью вошел. Он мог почувствовать, как его яички ударяются о задницу Снейпа при каждом движении. О, чертов … Боже.   
\- Теперь ты можешь двигаться сильнее, если хочешь.  
  
Если он хочет? Гарри приподнялся на руках, освободив бедра, чувствуя восхитительное трение его члена, почти полностью выскользнувшего из Снейпа. После, так аккуратно, как он сейчас был способен, Гарри снова начал погружаться, загипнотизированный видом приоткрытого на протяжении всего действия в молчаливом вздохе рта Снейпа.  
  
\- Все в порядке?  
  
Снейп кивнул, пробежавшись по груди Гарри, вверх по плечу и выше, в конце ухватившись за левую руку над своей головой.   
  
\- Очень даже.  
  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Гарри. Он опустился ниже и прижался к груди Снейпа, скользя своим членом в заднице Снейпа, когда их губы вновь встретились. Жесткие, страстные поцелуи совпадали с их основным ритмом.  
  
В процессе активных действий прядь волос Снейпа упала ему на лицо, и Гарри поднял руку, чтобы убрать ее. Как только он дотронулся до него, Снейп повернул голову и захватил два пальца Гарри в рот, влажно посасывая их, вновь и вновь лаская их языком.  
  
\- Ох! - такая мелочь, но Снейп и это делает так хорошо. Гарри толкался пальцами внутрь и наружу в том же ритме, что и ниже, закрыв глаза, теряясь в двойном ощущении жара и скольжения. К его собственному рту прижались пальцы… Пальцы, пахнущие зельями. Прямо сейчас он не мог вспомнить лучшего вкуса во всем мире. Он жадно втянул их в рот, обвив своим языком, чувствуя, как слюна капает с его губ.  
  
Боже, сейчас его действительно трахали. Каждая клетка его существа была вовлечена в процесс толкания и погружения, трения и движения, проникновения в тело Снейпа внутрь и наружу так глубоко, как он только мог. Ощутив, что мужчина выпустил его пальцы, он передвинул руку вниз на кровать и открыл глаза, увидев, что Снейп смотрит на него с коварным выражением лица.  
  
\- Вы уже достаточно увлажнили эти пальцы, мистер Поттер?  
  
Черт, Снейп мог заставить его кончить только своим голосом.  
  
\- Потому что, если это не так, - он вытащил свои пальцы изо рта Гарри, - может быть немного больно, - и двинулся рукой вдоль тела Гарри вниз и за спину, прижав их к его анусу.  
  
\- О! Черт… да! Черт! - Гарри конвульсивно двинулся вперед, вырывая низкий стон из горла Снейпа.  
  
\- Подумал, что тебе может это понравиться.  
  
\- Ты знаешь все, что может мне понравиться.  
  
Гарри начал двигаться быстрее, вскоре их тела уже блестели от пота. Он прижался лицом к шее Северуса, впившись губами во влажную плоть, клеймя мужчину своей меткой страсти. Внезапно он вспомнил о члене Снейпа и постарался втиснуть руку между их телами, но Снейп оттолкнул ее.  
  
\- Оставь. У меня есть другие планы.  
  
\- Хм?  
  
И тут этот ублюдок начал снова использовать свой Голос. Гарри застонал только от звуков.  
  
\- Как только ты кончишь в меня, Гарри, я собираюсь взять тебя, ты слышишь меня? Твой член все еще будет пульсировать после траха со мной, когда я поставлю тебя на колени и буду вбиваться в твою маленькую дырочку до тех пор, пока не наполню ее.  
  
\- Обоже!..  
  
Мужчина добавил третий палец, и Гарри не выдержал - глубоко погружаясь в него, в Северуса, и двигаясь в сумасшедшем ритме, он почувствовал как оргазм накрывает его с головой. Боже. Боже!  
  
Прежде, чем он смог хотя бы вздохнуть, он почувствовал, как Снейп соскользнул с его члена и выбрался из-под него. Пальцы тут же покинули его тело, а он сам был уложен лицом вниз, ноги широко раздвинуты, тело Снейпа на нём, его вход растянут и смазан. Он застонал, когда любовник одним движением вошел в него, тут же начав жестко толкаться в него.  
  
\- Тебе будет больно потом, - прошипел Снейп ему на ухо, - Но тебе понравится.   
  
Гарри нравилось. Он уже любил это. Снейп брал его сильно и властно, а последующий оргазм высосал все оставшиеся силы. Снейп до боли вцепился в его бедра и грубо трахал его, кончив практически вслед за ним, выкрикивая имя Гарри вновь и вновь, продолжая двигаться даже во время кульминации.  
  
***  
  
\- Поттер… Мы не можем рисковать и уснуть сейчас. Держи свои глаза открытыми.   
  
Гарри пробежался рукой по волосам и глубоко вздохнул. Не без труда он заставил себя сесть, тяжело привалившись к спинке кровати. Снейп отпихнул с пути пару подушек и сел рядом.   
  
\- Могу я спросить кое-что, Снейп?  
  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что ты все равно спросишь, с моим разрешением или без него.  
  
Гарри проигнорировал подначку.  
  
\- Как мы смогли сделать это? Ты и я? Как это возможно, что наш секс так хорош? Я имею в виду, не похоже, чтобы наше взаимодействие было таким кайфовым или что-то...  
  
\- Даже будучи не знакомым с таким странным выражением, как "кайфовый", я, пожалуй, соглашусь с тобой.  
  
Гарри поднялся с постели и принялся разыскивать элементы своего гардероба, медленно натягивая их на себя.  
  
\- Я имею в виду... Я ведь прав, не так ли? Что мы оба хороши в этом? Что мы, вроде как..., просто знаем, что хочет партнер? Или что-то вроде того.  
  
Снейп посмотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
  
\- Тебе нравятся эти встречи со мной? Ты наслаждаешься... ими?  
  
Гарри, натянув джинсы, остановился и внимательно посмотрел на Снейпа.  
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что не знаешь? Черт возьми, Снейп! Я думал, что для того, чтобы быть хорошим шпионом, надо быть наблюдательным!  
  
Снейп нахмурился.  
  
\- То есть, все твои чувства по этому поводу только положительные?  
  
\- А?  
  
\- Нет ни вины, мистер Поттер, ни сожаления, ни чувства легкой... запачканности?  
  
\- А у тебя?  
  
\- Нет. Но не мои чувства сейчас меня интересуют. Будь добр, ответь на вопрос.  
  
Гарри просунул голову в футболку и натянул ее на тело, и рука автоматически потянулась поправить очки.  
  
\- Я не жалею ни о чем. Совсем наоборот, вообще-то. Мне это нравится! - он посмотрел на мужчину долгим взглядом. - И не думаю, что чувствую вину за что-либо из произошедшего. А на счет чувства легкой запачканности из-за этого, что ж... - взгляд стал неуверенным, но лишь на мгновение. - Наверное, совсем немного, - его голос стал ниже. - Но это даже приятно, странным образом. Возможно ли чувствовать себя запачканным в хорошем смысле?  
  
Снейп прислонился головой к темной древесине, из которой была сделана кровать.  
  
\- Я полагаю, что слово, которое вы пытаетесь подобрать, это "порочный", мистер Поттер, - уголок его рта слегка дрогнул, как будто он сдерживался, чтобы не ухмыльнуться.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
  
\- Да. Какой же я глупый. Чувствовать себя немного порочным?  
  
\- Не обязательно. Мы оправдываем некоторые из наших базовых потребностей в погоне за удовольствием. Часто некоторые разгульные привычки мы объясняем именно такой вот погоней.   
  
Гарри коротко потряс головой, еще шире улыбаясь Снейпу.  
  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он, не переставая улыбаться.  
  
\- Благодаришь меня, Поттер? За что на этот раз?  
  
\- За то, что думаешь о моем интеллекте намного выше, чем следует, полагая, что я имею хоть малейшее представление о том, о чем ты говоришь большую часть времени.  
  
Снейп скрестил руки на груди и снова нахмурился.  
  
\- На площади Гриммо у тебя прекрасная библиотека в практически индивидуальном пользовании, Гарри. Я полагал, что ты наполняешь свои дни чем-то еще, кроме мастурбации.  
  
\- Но это так трудно делать, сэр!  
  
\- Хватит, Поттер! Не желаешь закончить одеваться, ммм? Прежде чем твой оборотень прилетит сюда, выясняя, что я с тобой сделал.  
  
\- А что ты еще не сделал со мной?  
  
\- ХВАТИТ! Одевайся!  
  
Глотая смех, Гарри встал на колено, доставая одну из кроссовок из-под кровати, после чего сел и надел ее.  
  
\- Если он спросит о том, что я делал после посещения Джинни, я думаю, просто скажу, что разговаривал с тобой. В основном ругался - так будет правдоподобнее, - он улыбнулся Снейпу. - Может, мы говорили о моем дяде? Кто угодно поверит, что я мог потратить - как долго мы уже здесь?  
  
\- Почти час.  
  
\- Правда? Мерлин, он пролетел незаметно. Но, да, Ремус поверит, что я мог потратить час, споря с тобой о походе на похороны моего дяди. Вряд ли возникнут вопросы. Спорим, он даже не спросит. Люпин не такой подозрительный, как ты.  
  
Снейп хмыкнул в ответ.  
  
Гарри, полностью одетый, встал и посмотрел на все еще голого мужчину в постели.  
  
\- Между прочим, я думаю, что ты прав. О том, что было бы полной глупостью идти на похороны. Я никуда не хочу идти. Хотя мне и не нравится думать, что другой человек умер из-за меня, я не могу заставить себя сожалеть о случившемся. Это ведь неправильно? То, что я думаю так, делает меня плохим?  
  
Он увидел, с удивлением, что челюсть Снейпа на мгновение напряглась и тут же расслабилась. Одним тягучим движением Снейп встал с кровати и, подобрав свой черный халат, обернулся в него. Он подошел к Гарри, на ходу завязывая пояс.   
  
\- С тех пор, как умерли твои родители, Гарри, те, кто был твоими опекунами, любили тебя? Были ли они теми, к кому ты был привязан кровью? Или теми, кого ты выбрал как свою собственную семью и кто выбрал тебя в ответ? Они те, кто заставил тебя поверить, что надо скорбеть по человеку лишь потому, что вы были родней. На самом деле, я не верю, что кровь более или менее священная связь, нежели та, которой мы привязываем себя к кому-то другому, - в ониксовых глазах мелькнули искорки. - Я никогда не имел желания скорбеть по поводу смерти кого-либо из моей семьи.  
  
\- Полагаю, Снейпы были такой же приятной семьей, как и Дурсли.  
  
\- Без сомнения.  
  
\- Из-за этого ты, ну знаешь, такой? - глаза парня опустились на его левую руку, но быстро вернулись на место. Снейп выглядел натянуто.  
  
\- Это был... просто сопутствующий фактор.  
  
Шарик тепла в животе Гарри слабо запульсировал.  
  
\- Извини, что был таким засранцем все эти годы. Большую часть времени, уж точно. Иногда ты этого заслуживал, потому что был такой скотиной. Но, знаешь, извини. Извини меня.  
  
Гарри закрыл глаза на мгновение. Это, должно быть, было самое худшее извинение, которое он когда-либо пытался сделать в своей жизни. Ему действительно надо было прежде хорошо подумать, не так ли? Внезапно его очень шумно, и очень страстно, поцеловали. Он поднял руки и обвил их вокруг плеч и шеи Снейпа, возвращая поцелуй с не меньшим чувством, которое только мог в него вложить.  
  
Когда они мягко оторвались друг от друга, Снейп легко прижался ко лбу Гарри своим, и они оба просто стояли так, в объятиях друг друга, со склоненными головами. В конце концов, Снейп вздохнул, проведя распластанной ладонью по спине Гарри, и поднял голову.  
  
\- Ты должен идти. Мы же не хотим, чтобы кто-то начал подозревать.  
  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы начали.  
  
Темные глаза впились в него на мгновение.  
  
\- Увлекательное направление могла бы принять наша беседа, Поттер, но я должен настаивать, чтобы ты сейчас ушел. Отправляйся домой. Съешь что-нибудь. Научи Люпина приносить тебе тапочки или что-нибудь в этом роде.  
  
Он начал подталкивать Гарри к выходу из спальни, обратно в гостиную, вручил коробку с порохом и поставил лицом к камину.  
  
\- Хорошо, хорошо! - засмеялся он, когда его начали подталкивать прямо в огонь. Он набрал полную горсть пороха и убрал коробку в карман мантии. - Есть смысл спрашивать, когда я увижу тебя вновь?  
  
\- Ты увидишь меня тогда, когда увидишь.  
  
\- О, ха-ха.  
  
Гарри шагнул в камин и встретился взглядом со Снейпом.  
  
\- Знаешь, ты убийственно шикарный мужчина, - ляпнул он и кинул порох под ноги. - Площадь Гриммо, 12! - громко сказал он и немедленно исчез.  
  
Вращаясь по каминной сети на пути домой, он внезапно вспомнил одну вещь, что заставила его почувствовать себя так, будто его сердце старается протолкнуть кубики льда по венам. "Так чертовски узко! Черт, я люблю это! Я люблю тебя! О, черт!"  
  
 _Черт. Возьми._  
  
Он выпал из камина прямо на коврик на площади Гриммо с лишь одной мыслью в голове. Он сказал Северусу Снейпу, что любит его.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Не могу заста'ить их спариваться, да. Пар'нь просто не хочет. Не хочет вкарабкиваться на нее, ви'шь ты. Перепробовал уже все, че знал. Разве че не показывал на себе.  
  
Стеклянная посуда на столе звенела при каждом взрыве хохота Хагрида. Рядом с полувеликаном хохотала и мадам Хуч, откидывая назад свою седую голову.  
  
Снейп нарезал свою яичницу на кусочки, стараясь думать о чем-то кроме секса. Взгляд на завтракающий стол Слизерина ничуть ему в этом не помог - по меньшей мере три пары держались за руки под столом, и один особенно скороспелый третьекурсник вопиюще откровенно читал "Историю О"(*), поедая сосиску.  
  
Мерлиновы яйца, весь мир сговорился против него!  
  
Он незаметно поерзал на стуле. Он не шутил, когда предупреждал Гарри об обеденных стульях. Шестнадцать лет между ощущением конкретно этого вида боли. Во что, черт побери, он играет? Шестнадцать лет назад он стоял перед утренним классом сдвоенных Зелий, будучи должным образом затрахан вплоть до самого рассвета. Он никогда не назначал столько отработок, как в то утро, презирая столь ненавистное состояние детской чертовой невинности в сравнении с ним. Ему никогда прежде не приходило в голову до сего дня, что они - дети, поколение за поколением, проходящие сквозь эти стены, - все будут однажды осквернены, что их невинность будет потеряна или похищена, что каждый их них, ясноглазый, розовощекий и шепелявый однажды будет оттрахан или оттрахает кого-нибудь. Он заперся в лаборатории после урока, мучаясь от жуткой тошноты и уговаривая себя, что это всего лишь последствия похмелья, но в глубине души зная, что он не подходит для того, чтобы работать с детьми. Не так, как он работает, во всяком случае. Он не мог продолжать входить в класс, полный одиннадцатилетками, и смотреть каждому из них в глаза, с кишечником, заполненым спермой, и анусом, который тщательно вылизали всего несколько часов назад. Уход с работы даже не рассматривался. Ему нужно было быть здесь, под защитой Альбуса, под рукой, чтобы выполнять его поручения, и, кроме того, куда еще мог он пойти, когда его дело все еще рассматривалось министерским судом? Единственный секс, который был в его жизни с тех пор, это либо сольная вариация, либо как естественное следствие его двойной агентурной деятельности. Хотя, надо отметить, ни один из них не был особенно удовлетворительным.  
  
И теперь это. Теперь Гарри. Который был одним из тех чертовски невинных одиннадцатилетних, ради кого он сохранял столь длительный целибат. Гарри, который все еще сохраняет достаточно невинности, чтобы наслаждаться "порочностью" процесса соблазнения своим собственный бывшим профессором Зелий.  
  
У Снейпа пересохло во рту. Во что. Черт возьми. Он играет?  
  
***  
  
\- Мисс Артис, вы действительно думаете, что содержимое вашего котла должно так пузыриться прямо сейчас, в моем классе?  
  
\- Н-нет, сэр.  
  
\- Тогда, будьте так любезны, сделать с этим что-нибудь. Есть несколько вариантов ингредиентов из лежащих перед вами на парте, которые смогли бы прекратить эту реакцию незамедлительно. Вам нужно всего лишь извлечь нужные знания из вашей головы хотя бы об ОДНОМ из них.  
  
\- Да, сэр. Простите, сэр.  
  
Взмахнув рукой, Снейп распустил класс и вновь вернулся к проверке эссе, что он до этого читал.   
  
"В заключение скажу, что магглы определенно слишком глупы, ограничивая производство и использование растений канабиса, объясняя запрет большей частью вредоносным воздействием”.  
  
Снейп вздохнул. Должен ли он поощрить работу за правильность рассуждений или наказать за жуткий стиль написания? "Объясняя запрет большей частью вредоносным воздействием", в самом деле. Подростки что, берут какие-то дополнительные занятия по занижению своих умственных способностей в своё свободное время?  
  
"Знаешь, ты убийственно шикарный мужчина". С кончика пера Снейпа сорвалась капля чернил и упала на пергамент, расползаясь по нему красным пятном прямо посередине страницы. Он смотрел на происходящее невидящим взглядом, его внутреннее око видело перед собой лишь картинку Гарри, стоящего в его камине, улыбающегося, отпускающего этот комплимент и смотрящего на него изумрудными глазами...   
  
\- Профессор Снейп? Сэр?  
  
Снейп вскинул голову на голос. Пена еще сильнее повалила из котла Артис, постепенно подбираясь к огню. Он быстро собрался с мыслями, придав лицу привычную перманентную хмурость.  
  
\- А, мисс Артис. Похоже, вы выбрали неверный ингредиент, не так ли?  
  
***  
  
Неделя, похоже, решила пройти под девизом "от плохого к худшему". Снейп не мог сосредоточиться на необходимых вещах, даже если работал в одиночестве в своей лаборатории. И дети, ужасные маленькие любители приключений, отвлекали его практически постоянно. Классы превратились в курильни, источающие возбуждение, за что всем строем шли на отработку. Трапезы в Большом зале были отравлены видениями взъерошенных темных волос и шрамов на лбу за гриффиндорским столом. Трапезы в одиночестве состояли исключительно из скотча. К тому времени, как настало утро субботы, стены подземелий выглядели вполне привлекательными для того, чтобы начать на них лезть.   
  
***  
  
\- Северус! Рад видеть тебя! Снова идет снег, не так ли?  
  
\- Почему каждый тупица в этом доме чувствует необходимость спрашивать, идет ли снег, каждый раз, как я здесь появляюсь со снегом на мантии?  
  
Люпин улыбнулся:  
  
\- Верно подмечено, Северус. Извини. Думаю, что Гарри и я просто не достаточно часто бываем на улице, как нам хотелось бы. Мы как раз завтракаем в библиотеке, если тебе захочется присоединиться к нам.  
  
Мужчины прошли вдоль по коридору и завернули в теплую, уютную библиотеку, находящуюся как раз в конце прохода. Прежде чем войти, Снейп убедился, что его лицо не выражает ничего, кроме вежливости и полной незаинтересованности. Его молодой любовник лежал, свернувшись в большом кресле, ноги прижаты к телу, поедая бисквитный пудинг с маслом и заварным кремом.  
  
\- Упаси Боже, вам когда-нибудь действительно читать здесь, мистер Поттер.  
  
\- Снейп! - мальчишка практически опрокинул пудинг на себя, прежде чем быстро собраться.   
  
_Осторожнее, Гарри._  
  
\- Чай, Северус? - Люпин сел в кресло около Поттера и призвал третью чашку.  
  
\- Спасибо, - Снейп посмотрел на ближайшее пустое кресло. Это было как раз то кресло, в котором он читал, когда Поттер в первый раз... _Боже, это было меньше чем неделю назад. Шесть дней!_ Куда делся весь его легендарный самоконтроль? Что насчет старого доброго чувства собственного достоинства? Во что, черт подери, он играет? Снейп опустился в кресло и небрежно положил ногу на ногу.  
  
Люпин отлевитировал ему чашку с чаем. Он действительно это делает? Сидит и попивает чай с его практически официальным любовником и его нянькой, как будто сейчас времена короля Эдуарда и он - жених, пришедший заявить о своих намерениях и перспективах?  
  
 _"Хм. Да, что ж, мои намерения таковы, что я собираюсь трахать мальчишку в любых позах так долго, как он будет согласен меня принимать. Что насчет моих перспектив, у меня одна из самых опасных и рискованных профессий на планете, работа, которая, без сомнения, рано или поздно меня убьет, кроме ЭТОГО, я являюсь двойным агентом, шпионящим в доме Темного Лорда". Короткий вежливый смешок._  
  
\- Джинни уже снова учится, профессор?  
  
\- Хм? - Снейп посмотрел в изумрудные омуты. - О да, мисс Уизли вернулась в класс… в среду. Никаких последствий, кроме, разве что, для ее гордости. Я подумал, что дополнительные конечности могли бы только пригодиться, но, видимо, она так не считала.  
  
\- Хочешь чего-нибудь съесть, Северус?  
  
Снейп увел взгляд от Поттера и посмотрел на Люпина так, как будто оборотень только что предложил ему станцевать с ним танго.   
  
\- Я действительно это делаю? - услышал он свои мысли вслух.  
  
Выражение лица Люпина изменилось, но Снейп не мог больше читать чьи-либо лица, кроме лица мальчишки. Он одним глотком выпил полчашки и немного неуверенно поставил ее на низкий столик. _Соберись, Северус. Приди в себя._ Он вцепился пальцами в подлокотники и поднялся на ноги.   
  
\- Прошу прощения, джентльмены, но я думаю, мне стоит отдохнуть с дороги. Я… я не очень хорошо себя чувствую.  
  
Он слегка поклонился и вышел из библиотеки так быстро, как мог, чтобы не споткнуться по дороге. _Просто дойди до своей комнаты_ , думал он. _Просто ставь одну ногу перед другой. Продолжай двигаться._ Лестница была сложным препятствием, но он успешно преодолел её и ворвался в свою комнату, чтобы тут же столкнуться с картинами его самого, лежащего на Мальчике Который Немного Пожил, их обоих, задыхающихся и стонущих в процессе их совместного покачивания на постели. _Постель... да._ Он добрел до неё и упал лицом вниз, в освежающую прохладу простыней, желая почувствовать запах их единения, въевшийся в волокна ткани, но зная, что эти вездесущие домовые эльфы уже давно убрали все улики их падения прочь. Он проклинал домовиков и оборотней, инкубов и одиннадцатилеток, и прочих магических существ, прежде чем плавно соскользнуть в тошнотворное беспамятство.  
  
***  
  
\- Он практически не ел в течение всей недели. И, только между нами, Ремус, я бы сказал, что он добился такого состояния еще и с помощью большого количества виски.   
  
\- Если я замечу, что кто-то пытается проверить запасы спиртного в моем баре, то подолью аконита в его тыквенный сок.   
  
\- Северус! Ты очнулся! - улыбнулся Люпин, склонившись над ним. Он выглядел уставшим, но разве это не было обычным делом?  
  
Поппи Помфри отодвинула локтем Люпина в сторону и положила ладонь ему на лоб, затем взмахнула палочкой над его запястьем, чтобы измерить пульс.   
  
\- Я не разрешаю тебе вставать с этой кровати в течение двух следующих дней. Нет, никаких возражений! Не думай, что я не заметила, как ты медленно сходил с ума всю прошедшую неделю, Северус. Ты совершенно точно истощен. И замучил голодом сам себя! О чем ты думал? – она суетилась вокруг, взбивая его подушки и постоянно цыкая. - Я дала Люпину и Поттеру четкие инструкции, как ухаживать за тобой и кормить вплоть до конца выходных. Я бы хотела забрать тебя с собой в Хогвартс, но они заверили меня, что смогут присматривать за тобой до утра понедельника.  
  
Она повернулась к Люпину.   
  
\- Следи за тем, чтобы он принимал укрепляющее зелье после каждого приема еды. И не позволяй ему убедить тебя в том, что ему это не нужно.  
  
\- Я уверен, что Северус понимает важность их принятия, Поппи.  
  
\- Конечно же, я понимаю, черт побери! Бля, я сам сварил эти чертовы зелья!   
  
\- СЛЕДИ ЗА ЯЗЫКОМ! - Поппи уставилась на него, плотно сжав губы. Взгляд слегка смягчился лишь когда она захлопнула свою медицинскую сумку и собралась уходить, коротко кивнув Снейпу, прежде чем отвернуться. - Пожалуйста, хорошо за ним приглядывайте, - прошептала она оборотню, слегка прикоснувшись к ладони Люпина, и вышла из комнаты.  
  
\- Ты заставил нас всех поволноваться, Северус, - произнес Люпин, подойдя к краю кровати. - Гарри был совершенно вне себя, - янтарный взгляд буквально пригвождал Снейпа к койке, но если он ожидал какого-то комментария от своего пациента, то Снейпу не было до этого никакого дела.  
  
\- И с каких это пор Поттер выходит из себя по пустякам?  
  
\- О, ты же не называешь "пустяком" себя, не так ли? - оборотень мягко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Поппи предписала мне отдыхать, Люпин. Так что, не мог бы ты отвалить?   
  
\- Конечно, конечно. Эм, - он отступил на шаг, но внезапно остановился.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Я думаю, что Гарри хотел бы к тебе заглянуть. Только чтобы убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, Северус. Знаешь, он ведь действительно волновался. Очаровательно, в самом деле. Я и не знал, что вы двое сможете забыть о ваших старых разногласиях.  
  
Снейп не смог придумать ничего подходящего в ответ на это, поэтому лишь нахмурился.  
  
\- Я пойду и позову его. Это займет лишь минуту. А после мы оставим тебя в покое, обещаю.  
  
 _Чудесно._  
  
Минутой позже, ребенок просочился в комнату, с глазами по галеону и трясущимися губами.  
  
\- Ты в порядке?  
  
\- Да, мистер Поттер, - он постарался выглядеть максимально обиженным. - Как ты мог заметить, я пока еще не собираюсь стучать смерти в дверь.   
  
\- Я волновался за тебя.  
  
\- Что ж, я могу заверить тебя, что в этом не было никакой нужды. Мне всего лишь нужно немного отдохнуть. Как раз то, чем я собирался сейчас заняться, если не возражаешь.  
  
 _О нет, только не надутые губы!_  
  
\- Поттер, приведи свои губы в нормальное положение! Я не желаю, чтобы ты сидел около моей постели всю ночь, словно нанятая плакальщица.  
  
\- Извини. Просто... Я был так рад снова тебя увидеть, а потом так волновался...  
  
\- Не ори, ты, идиотский ребенок! В данный момент здесь нет никаких заглушающих чар.  
  
Поттер сглотнул и опустил голову вниз, словно провинившийся щенок.  
  
\- Поттер. Гарри, посмотри на меня, - медленно зеленые глаза встретились с черными. - Тебе необходимо быть более осторожным, разговаривая обо мне с другими, так же, как и вести себя со мной в присутствии других. Люпин только что сообщил мне, как "очаровательно" то, что ты так беспокоишься обо мне.  
  
\- Ну, если он думает, что это очаровательно, то в этом нет ничего плохого, не так ли?  
  
\- Постарайся не быть таким неимоверно наивным.  
  
Поттер подошел ближе и как бы случайно присел на край кровати, мягко посмотрев Снейпу в глаза. Он нерешительно опустил руку ему на грудь и распластал пальцы в области сердца прямо поверх одежды.   
  
\- Ты уверен, что в порядке? Здесь, я имею в виду? Просто, ты выглядишь немного, ну, не в себе.  
  
\- Не думаю, что хочу обсуждать это, мистер Поттер. Достаточно будет сказать, что это была одна из самых странных недель за всю мою учебную практику.  
  
\- Что-нибудь из произошедшего как-то касалось меня?  
  
\- Я или не я только что сказал, что не желаю это обсуждать?  
  
\- Извини, - Поттер поднялся и, на мгновение, задержавшись на нём взглядом, развернулся и приготовился уйти. Однако внезапно он наклонился и прижался губами к его - мимолетный, но искренний поцелуй, заставивший желудок Снейпа совершить кульбит. Мальчик снова встал и, смущенно улыбнувшись, подошел к двери.  
  
\- Это было весьма опасно, Поттер.  
  
\- Некоторые вещи должны быть сделаны, несмотря на опасность.   
  
Чертовы Гриффиндорцы.  
  
\- Поттер?  
  
\- Да, Снейп?  
  
\- Кто, черт возьми, раздел меня и уложил в кровать?  
  
\- О. Мадам Помфри. Мы вызвали её через камин, и она тут же появилась.  
  
\- Ну, хотя бы что-то. Наверное.  
  
\- Увидимся позже, профессор.  
  
Снейп выгнул бровь.  
  
\- Да, спасибо, Поттер.  
  
Дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком, и Снейп откинулся на подушки, твердо сказав себе, что не может всё ещё ощущать прикосновения к груди или мимолетного поцелуя на губах.  
  
***  
  
Когда Северус вновь проснулся, за окнами было темно. Его дверь открылась, чтобы явить его взору самого красивого юношу, которого он когда-либо видел, держащего поднос с едой.  
  
\- Снейп? Ты проснулся?  
  
\- Очевидно.  
  
Поттер широко улыбнулся и вошел в комнату.  
  
\- Мы не знали, что бы ты захотел съесть, так что у тебя тут большой выбор.  
  
\- Что-нибудь легкое, надеюсь.  
  
\- Суп?  
  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо.  
  
Поттер поставил поднос на столик около кровати и принялся помогать Снейпу переложить подушки. _Боже, мальчишка положительно пахнет довольно съедобно._  
  
\- Ты пахнешь о... - слова почти сорвались с его языка, когда он осознал, что произносит их вслух.  
  
\- Мм?  
  
\- Отлично, - закончил он, усмехнувшись. _Что за чертово убогое слово. Такое маггловское._  
  
\- О. Спасибо, - мальчишка покраснел немного, пока ставил поднос с едой Снейпу на колени. - Тебе нужна помощь с этим?  
  
\- Я не инвалид, Поттер. Мне всего лишь нужно было выспаться. И я совершенно точно способен есть самостоятельно.  
  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Извини, что спросил.  
  
Снейп замер, держа ложку над тарелкой с супом, и посмотрел в очаровательные зеленые глаза.  
  
\- Почему ты беспокоишься обо мне, Гарри? Что ты вообще можешь получить со всего этого?  
  
\- Ты имеешь в виду что-то, кроме невероятного... - Поттер внезапно замолчал, без сомнения вспомнив его предупреждение ранее утром, и понизил голос, - кроме невероятного секса? - прошептал он, сверкнув глазами.   
  
\- Да, кроме этого.  
  
Он пожал плечами.  
  
\- Мы с тобой имеем смысл.   
  
\- Имеем?  
  
\- Да! Да, имеем. Не забудь выпить своё зелье.  
  
Снейп снова наблюдал, как мальчишка уходит. На этот раз поцелуев не было, хотя его губы пытались сказать обратное.   
  
***  
  
\- Ммм.  
  
Где-то посреди ночи, полусонный Снейп обнаружил рядом с собой прижимающееся к нему тело поменьше. Он обхватил его руками и, вздохнув, прижал крепче к себе. Младший изогнулся так, будто старался слиться с ним в единое целое. Он почувствовал, что его член начинает вяло реагировать на это, но заставил себя расслабиться, зарывшись носом в спутанные мягкие волосы и вновь погружаясь в сон и такое редкое спокойствие.  
  
Проснувшись в следующий раз в освещенной комнате, он был один в кровати. Это не слишком его обеспокоило. Наоборот, он почувствовал что-то вроде... гордости? Гарри пришел к нему, не нарушил спокойного сна больного и снова ушел, не будучи обнаруженным. Возможно ли, что он начал как-то влиять на гриффиндорца?  
  
***  
  
\- Гарри сегодня уже заходил? - Люпин забрал поднос с завтраком и протянул стакан с восстанавливающим зельем.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, только не говори, что потерял его?  
  
Люпин улыбнулся. Волчья непроницаемость иногда может быть поразительна.  
  
\- Он проводит много времени в библиотеке в последнее время, так что я частенько его не вижу подолгу. Наверстывает упущенное, как он говорит.  
  
\- Вовремя.  
  
Люпин проигнорировал комментарий.   
  
\- Нет, я просто поинтересовался, разговаривал ли ты с ним сегодня.  
  
\- Это обязательно?  
  
\- Конечно же, нет. Я просто, ну, рад поощрять зародившуюся между вами дружбу. Это всё.  
  
\- Не пойму, с чего вдруг тебе захотелось бы этим заняться?  
  
Оборотень рассмеялся.  
  
\- Ты можешь не верить, но я действительно думаю, что ты хорошо влияешь на мальчика. Ведь только Альбус защищал его дольше. Война, в конечном счете, может расставить всё по своим местам в жизни Гарри.  
  
\- Моё "место", Люпин? Тебе не приходило в голову, что я могу не хотеть иметь "место" в чьей-либо жизни, кроме своей собственной? Я уверен, что ты знаком с концепцией "Одинокого Волка".  
  
Янтарные глаза сверкнули.  
  
\- Находил ли ты это забавным, когда мы были ещё школьниками? Извини, что не понимал этого раньше... - Люпин поставил пустой кубок из-под зелья на поднос и, явно, будучи очень довольным, попрощался со Снейпом и вышел из комнаты.  
  
***  
  
В кои-то веки, Снейп был крайне рад следовать указаниям Поппи до последней буквы. Получить целые выходные ничегонеделания в кровати, даже не заботясь о еде, было удивительно приятно. Очевидно, что рабочая неделя была виновата в этой слабости и зависимости от других. Вскоре, он забудет об этом. Но, сейчас, по крайней мере, он был более чем согласен с этим и не чувствовал вины. Иногда даже сильнейшим, стоит признать, необходимо побыть слабыми.  
  
В воскресение после полудня в проеме его двери появилась голова с гнездом спутанных волос.  
  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
\- Я чувствую себя чрезвычайно хорошо, спасибо, что спросил, Поттер.  
  
Мальчишка хмыкнул, полностью зашел в комнату и двинулся к кровати медленными, плавными движениями.  
  
\- Ремусу пришлось уйти к Тонкс по поводу чего-то. Он сказал, что его не будет дома около двух часов, - зеленые глаза сверкали из-под ресниц. - Это значит, что ты пока что за главного.  
  
Снейп скрестил руки на груди.  
  
\- В самом деле?  
  
Не произнеся больше ни слова, Поттер скинул кроссовки, одновременно стянув через голову свитер. Снейп почувствовал некоторое движение в области паха, но проигнорировал его, просто продолжив наблюдать.  
  
\- Так что я подумал, что ты просто присоединишься ко мне за ланчем, - сказал он непроницаемым голосом, отправив на пол слишком большую белую футболку. Затем расстегнул джинсы и стянул их, закончив раздевание стягиванием носков и боксеров. Мужчина подвинулся к краю кровати, когда Поттер поднял угол одеяла и скользнул рядом, прижимаясь своим загорелым обнаженным телом к нему. Снейп провел рукой по изгибу теплых бедер, проследил пальцами каждый бугорок прямого молодого позвоночника.  
  
\- Я так сильно скучал по тебе, - прошептал Поттер и прижался губами ко рту Снейпа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «История О» (фр. Histoire d'O) — эротический роман Доминик Ори.


	9. Chapter 9

Гарри чувствовал эрекцию Снейпа, прижимающуюся к нему сквозь пижаму, пока они целовались. Он плавно переместился так, чтобы его собственный вставший член полностью соприкасался с возбужденным органом мужчины напротив, и медленно толкнулся бедрами навстречу, будучи довольным вырвавшимся изо рта партнера стоном. Переместив одну руку на пуговицы пижамы, он начал медленно на ощупь их расстегивать. Всего каких-то шесть пуговиц отделяет его от тела Снейпа! Он придвинулся ближе, углубляя поцелуй и шаря пальцами по обнаженной груди.  
  
\- Гарри.  
  
Поттер впился в губы Снейпа еще сильнее, стараясь не давать мужчине говорить вообще.  
  
\- Гарри… ПОТТЕР!  
  
\- Ну, что?!  
  
Снейп строго посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Разве я ничему тебя не научил за это время?  
  
\- Что? - он знал, что его голос звучит раздраженно, но, черт возьми, он прямо сейчас ничего не мог с собой поделать! Он был голый, снова в постели Снейпа, у них обоих стояло, его пальцы пощипывали соски мужчины и он хотел продолжать целоваться, на хер!  
  
\- Люпин ушел, значит, в доме больше никого нет?  
  
\- Точно, - он снова толкнулся бедрами.  
  
\- И эта комната не защищена.  
  
Гарри остановился.  
  
\- И мы оба собираемся сильно отвлечься друг на друга.  
  
Гарри перестал играть с сосками Северуса.  
  
\- Что случится, если на нас нападут прямо сейчас, Поттер?  
  
Гарри вздохнул. Мерзавец был прав.  
  
\- Извини, - пробубнил он. - Я просто... - он непроизвольно толкнулся бедрами. - Я просто хотел...  
  
\- Не подвергай себя опасности, только чтобы удовлетворить своё желание, Поттер. Сперва позаботься о насущном. Теперь, если ты не возражаешь...  
  
Гарри вздохнул несколько тяжелее, чем планировал.  
  
\- Позаботься о насущном. И быстрее, - продолжил Снейп. - И возвращайся ко мне. Всё-таки, сейчас я главный.  
  
Гарри поднял взгляд и увидел ухмылку на лице Снейпа.  
  
\- Ублюдок.  
  
\- Ребенок.  
  
\- Мерзавец.  
  
\- Просто сделай это, Поттер. Я теряю терпение.   
  
Гарри вытянулся и нагнулся над полом, внимательно его осматривая, зная, что где-то там, среди одежды, валялась его палочка. Он услышал громкий вздох Снейпа, когда, протянув руку, выгнулся и достал-таки деревянный инструмент. Направив конец палочки на дверь, он быстро наколдовал столько защитных заклинаний, сколько смог вспомнить. Он искоса посмотрел на Снейпа, истощив запас своих знаний.  
  
\- Должен ли я добавить Заглушающее заклинание?  
  
\- Самое простое, - кивнул Северус. - В качестве предосторожности.  
  
Гарри выполнил пожелание любовника и бросил палочку обратно в кучу с одеждой на полу.  
  
\- Вот, - произнес он, - могу я продолжить то, чем занимался до этого?  
  
\- Я прокляну тебя, если не продолжишь, Поттер.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся и практически упал на мужчину, наслаждаясь странной дрожью от неожиданно распутного ощущения, когда его нагое тело прижимается к почти полностью одетому мужчине.  
  
\- Я хочу тебя, - прошептал он в губы Снейпа. - Я хочу, чтобы ты снова взял меня. Я хочу быть под тобой.  
  
Снейп чуть ли не замурлыкал в ответ. Гарри и не думал, что когда-нибудь услышит его от этого мужчины, и всё же он звучал так хорошо, так громко и с таким низким тембром, каким только и мог быть черный бархат этого голоса. Совместными усилиями они раздели Северуса, после чего сплелись в объятиях друг друга, поцелуи становились глубже и более настойчивыми. После, Гарри переместился так, чтобы оказаться под более крупным телом, и изогнулся, устраиваясь удобнее на спине. Он хотел получить сейчас всё, чувствовал потребность, даже необходимость в этом. Расставив ноги, он обхватил ими Снейпа, с удовлетворением почувствовав, что тот тут же воспользовался преимуществами новой позиции.  
  
\- Вы говорили, что скучали по мне, мистер Поттер? - язык Снейпа оставил влажную дорожку, обведя его челюсть.  
  
Гарри запрокинул голову так, что его шея выгнулась к губам Снейпа.  
  
\- Очень, - слабо прошептал он. - Обоже...  
  
Снейп провел рукой вдоль его тела, обвел бедро и чуть сжал его – в унисон сжимавшихся вокруг его талии бедер юноши. Их эрекции продолжали тереться друг об друга, увлажняясь, о чем, кстати говоря, Гарри не знал и заботился. Руки Снейпа лежали возле его головы, его грудь напротив груди Гарри, тело любовника, накрывающее его собственное - он и предположить не мог, насколько волнующими могут быть такие простые вещи.  
  
\- Мне нравится то, что я чувствую, - попытался он поделиться впечатлениями. - Быть под тобой, чувствовать твои движения на мне. И то, как ты, ну, готовишь меня. Мне это нравится. Я не знаю, почему мне это так нравится. Но это так.  
  
\- Ты просто наслаждаешься ощущением подчинения, доверяя и позволяя доставлять тебе удовольствие другому человеку. Частично, будоражащее ощущение, без сомнения, происходит от мысли в твоем подсознании, что людям можно доверять. Человеческая природа такова, что иногда человеку нравится получать удовольствие от его собственной уязвимости.  
  
Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия, что Снейп под этим подразумевал. Может, он просто пытается намекнуть, что любит доминировать или типа того?  
  
\- Так же, мне нравится быть сверху, - решил он уточнить.  
  
\- Да. По обратным причинам, я полагаю? Волнующее ощущение уязвимости партнера. Доверие и удовольствие другого в твоих собственных руках. Когда сдаются уже...  
  
\- И движения, и трение.  
  
Снейп мягко засмеялся, прижимаясь губами к уху Гарри.  
  
\- Теперь ты говоришь о физических ощущениях, а не о психологических.  
  
\- Ох…  
  
Снейп приподнял голову и посмотрел на Гарри так, если бы это был кто-то другой, то можно было бы сказать, будто его взгляд практически светился любовью.  
  
\- Может, мы всё-таки перейдем к физическим ощущениям, мистер Поттер?  
  
\- Возможно, действительно стоит. Просто на всякий случай, если Ремус решит вернуться раньше.  
  
\- В самом деле. Это будет... крайне досадно, - Снейп опустился ниже и встал на колени между поднятых ног партнера. Выдвинув верхний ящик тумбочки, он достал тюбик со смазкой.  
  
Гарри приподнялся на локтях, зачарованно наблюдая и все больше возбуждаясь от вида Снейпа, наносящего прозрачный, густой гель на свой член, двигаясь вверх и вниз длинными пальцами, и облизал свои губы.   
  
\- Иногда, мне очень нравится наблюдать за тобой, Снейп. Когда ты делаешь это, в смысле, - медленно, он перевел взгляд с потрясающего зрелища вверх, встретившись с глазами Снейпа.   
  
\- Взаимно, уверяю тебя.  
  
Снейп закончил подготавливать себя, после чего провел двумя смазанными пальцами снизу вверх между ягодицами Поттера, заставив того упасть на матрас. Его глаза закрылись сами собой, а руки поднялись над головой, вцепившись в подголовник кровати.   
  
\- Трахни меня, - прошептал он. Кончик пальца дотронулся до него и проник сразу на две фаланги. После чего сделал несколько поступательных движений. Было хорошо, но что действительно было невероятно, так это осознание, кому принадлежит этот палец. Знание, что его всего лишь подготавливают для чего-то большего и более твердого, чего-то, что проникнет в его тело намного глубже - вот что было невероятного в том, что этот палец сейчас находился внутри него. - Трахни меня, - снова прошептал он. Второй палец скользнул в него рядом с первым, и уже оба толкнулись в него прежде, чем довольно резко выйти.  
  
Сильные прохладные руки подхватили ноги юноши. Гарри снова открыл глаза, когда почувствовал первое прикосновение члена Снейпа к своему входу.   
  
\- О... трахни меня, - прошептал он в третий раз.  
  
Снейп легко толкнулся вперед и, чудесным образом, вошел в Гарри до упора с первого раза. Поттер моргнул и посмотрел в глаза любовнику. Тот выгнул бровь. Очевидно, Снейп был так же удивлен, как и Гарри...  
  
Они начали неуверенно двигаться вместе, их движения быстро приобрели амплитуду и ритм. Это было, словно какой-то эротический балет, в котором их тела были вместе, прикасались друг к другу, позволяя ощутить всю интимность момента. Гарри вцепился Снейпу в спину и плечи, прильнув к мужчине и удерживая его на минимальном расстоянии от себя. Так долго, как только он сможет. - Этого мужчину - здесь, рядом с собой, удерживая его в себе, зная, что ничто не сможет им помешать.   
  
Снейп прижался к виску Гарри.  
  
\- Чертов... Гарри... Поттер... - выдыхал он в волосы Гарри с каждым движением. - Мерлин... - он поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза парню, одарив того самой широкой улыбкой, которую Гарри когда-либо видел на его лице. Кривая улыбка, такая непривычная на этом строгом лице, как будто складывание губ подобным образом вызывало у него боль.  
  
Гарри не смог удержаться, чтобы мягко не улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
\- Тебе нравится трахать Гарри Поттера?  
  
Обсидиановые глаза сверкнули, снова уставившись на мальчика.   
  
\- Настолько сильно, что я каждое мгновение боюсь обнаружить, что это всего лишь чудесный сон.  
  
\- Никто никогда не говорил мне ничего подобного.  
  
\- Тогда, никто из них не достоин тебя, Гарри, - Снейп просунул одну руку под ягодицы, приподнимая их выше, и начал двигаться сильнее.  
  
\- Ммм, так... так лучше. И ты, ох, ты достоин меня?  
  
Снейп немного изменил угол вторжения, и волна удовольствия прокатилась по всей нервной системе Гарри.  
  
\- Это ты мне скажи, Поттер.  
  
\- Черт…да! - он уткнулся лицом Снейпу в горло, лаская, целуя и облизывая его. – Твою мать, - прошептал он снова так тихо, что не был уверен, что произнес это вслух или всего лишь повторяет вновь и вновь в своей голове.   
  
\- Дотронься до себя… для меня, - прошептал Снейп. - Я близко...  
  
Гарри вытащил руку из спутанных волос Снейпа, не помня, как она там оказалась, и просунул ее между их тел. Его отяжелевший член прижимался к его животу, обильно истекая смазкой и отчаянно нуждающийся в пальцах, обхвативших его. Он дотронулся до головки как раз в тот момент, когда член Снейпа особо сильно вошел в него, из-за чего он чуть не кончил на месте.   
  
\- Черт побери! Сев-Северус! Сделай так еще раз!  
  
Губы Снейпа прижались к его в отчаянном, страстном, предоргазменном поцелуе, когда их вдвоем захлестнула волна наслаждения. Его мозг, похоже, решил взорваться, определенно, взорваться от силы удовольствия, продолжающегося слишком долго.  
  
\- Гарри, - Снейп мягко поглаживал его кожу и ласкал его горло губами. _О боже, Снейп такой классный. Такой, черт подери, классный._  
  
\- Гарри? Северус?  
  
Гарри и Снейп с ужасом посмотрели друг на друга. С лестницы доносился голос Дамблдора!   
  
\- Твою мать! - прошипел Гарри.  
  
\- Двигайся, Поттер! Живее!  
  
Гарри ахнул, когда Снейп грубо отпихнул его. Он выпрыгнул из кровати, с некоторым отвращением ощущая пятно спермы, размазанное по его животу. Он схватил свою футболку и быстро провел ею по телу - это было просто необходимо сделать - и засунул ее под одеяло Снейпа.  
  
Снейп уже собрался выгнуть бровь, но вдруг понял замысел Гарри.  
  
\- Носки и нижнее белье тоже. У тебя нет времени на них.  
  
Гарри запихал остальную указанную одежду под одеяло и подхватил джинсы, просовывая ноги в штанины так быстро, как он мог, чтобы не упасть. Джемпер "от Уизли" он одел одновременно с кроссовками, благодаря Бога, что в них не было шнурков.  
  
\- Гарри? Ты наверху, мой мальчик? – судя по голосу, Дамблдор определенно поднимался по этим чёртовым ступенькам.  
  
\- Палочка, Поттер! Чары!  
  
 _Черт, черт, черт!_ Гарри поспешно взмахнул палочкой напротив двери в спальню, надеясь, что снял все заклинания, которые на нее наложил. Тем временем, Снейп спокойно застегнул пуговицы на своей пижамной рубашке и пригладил волосы с таким видом, как будто его пижамные штаны и половина одежды Гарри не находились в данную минуту под его одеялом.  
  
\- Поднос, - шепнул Снейп, указав на забытый поднос с ланчем, стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке. Гарри метнулся к нему, когда Снейп, повысив голос, произнес: - Сюда, господин Директор!   
\- Исчезни, как только сможешь, - прошептал он Гарри, - но НЕ вызывая подозрений.  
  
Со стороны двери раздался тихий стук прежде, чем она распахнулась, чтобы явить улыбающегося Дамблдора, держащего в руках огромный букет пестрых цветов.   
  
\- А! Вы тут оба! Я вижу, ты хорошо заботишься о нашем пациенте, Гарри.  
  
\- Просто выношу грязные тарелки, сэр, - Гарри слегка улыбнулся, надеясь, что его голос звучит нормально. Спасибо чертовому Дамблдору, притащившему цветы, иначе бы он мог поймать себя на мысли, что "в этой комнате пахнет так, будто двое мужчин здесь только что занимались сексом". - Э, мне принести вазу с водой для них, директор? - спросил он, указав на цветы в руках Дамблдора, придерживающего для него дверь открытой.  
  
\- Это было бы замечательно, Гарри, спасибо. Осторожнее с подносом на лестнице.  
  
\- Конечно, сэр. Спасибо, - он кинул последний случайный взгляд на совершенно спокойного, полного собственного достоинства, Снейпа. Выйдя из комнаты, он на нетвердых ногах двинулся в сторону кухни.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Я бы хотел обсудить с тобой возможные решения проблемы, мой мальчик, - Дамблдор сел в ногах кровати, смотря на Cнейпа поверх очков мерцающим взглядом.  
  
Снейп в ответ уставился на вазу позади него.  
  
\- Альбус, я снова извиняюсь за свое необычное поведение в школе на протяжении последней недели. Я прослежу, чтобы подобное не повторилось. Но мои... скажем так, смягчающие обстоятельства, стоящие за подобным поведением, - это не тот предмет, который я бы хотел обсуждать с кем-либо в данную минуту.  
  
Дамблдор немного грустно кивнул.  
  
\- Ты сильный человек, Северус. Жизнь ставила перед тобой столько препятствий, но ты не только справился, но и расцвел.  
  
Снейп демонстративно фыркнул.  
  
\- Я вас умоляю, Альбус! Расцвел? Вы действительно видите какое-либо сходство между мной и кем-нибудь их них? - он ткнул пальцем в сердцевину подсолнечника, чья головка накренилась в опасной близости от его головы.  
  
Старый волшебник усмехнулся, а его голубые глаза наполнились весельем.  
  
\- Какой экземпляр из мира флоры ты бы сравнил с собой, Северус? Черную орхидею? Белладонну? Плотоядную кувшинку, может быть? - Снейп скрестил руки на груди, стараясь не выдать улыбки. Дамблдор вытер выступившие от смеха слезы. - А! Извини меня, я не должен был подшучивать над тобой, когда ты находишься не в лучшей форме.  
  
\- В самом деле. Была ли еще какая-нибудь причина вашего появления здесь, директор?  
  
Последний смешок сорвался с губ Дамблдора, и он вновь стал сама серьезность.  
  
\- Я несколько беспокоился за тебя, мой дорогой мальчик. Ухудшение твоего состояния в течение последних нескольких дней было... неприятным для нас. Ты уверен, что нет никакой проблемы? Может, со студентами?   
  
\- Неуравновешенных и непослушных детей вряд ли будет достаточно, чтобы устроить мне нервный срыв, хотя им и хочется верить, что они способны на это. И, откровенно говоря, Альбус, если я смог обучить Мальчика-Который-Выжил вместе с его фанклубом, то я более чем способен справиться и с кучкой тихих маленьких ничтожеств, с какими мы имеем дело в этом году.  
  
\- Вполне справедливо, вполне справедливо, - Дамблдор сложил руки на коленях и пригвоздил Снейпа внимательным взглядом. - Не хотелось бы поднимать эту тему, но не могло ли это быть лишь сопутствующим фактором твоего недомогания?  
  
Снейп сверкнул глазами.  
  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?  
  
\- Ну, возможно, жизнь в Хогвартсе после ухода из него Гарри больше не является такой, эм, насыщенной или интересной, какой была раньше? Война все еще бушует, конечно, несмотря на это.  
  
\- Вы... - Снейп захлопнул рот, пораженный подобным предположением. Он сделал глубокий вздох. - Вы серьезно предполагаете, что я сам себе наношу такой вред, потому что скучаю по Гарри чертовому Поттеру?  
  
Гарри чертов Поттер, конечно же, выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы просунуть голову в дверной проем и поинтересоваться, не сделать ли чаю. Все трое замолчали. Снейп внезапно сильно заинтересовался растительностью, что составляла принесенный Альбусом букет. Уголком глаза, однако, он заметил, как директор окинул его отеческим взглядом, после чего повернулся к Поттеру. _"Пронырливый старый маразматик"_ , - подумал он, щелкнув ногтем по жесткому лепестку протеи.  
  
\- Думаю, что чай - это замечательная идея, спасибо, Гарри, - сказал Дамблдор. - Мы попьем его здесь, Северус?  
  
\- Я уже провел здесь более чем достаточно времени, если не возражаете, - отрезал Снейп. - Если меня оставят одного на пять минут, то я вполне смогу присоединиться к вам внизу.  
  
\- Замечательно! - Дамблдор поднялся на ноги и направился к двери. - Мы будем ждать тебя в гостиной, хорошо?  
  
Снейп холодно кивнул в ответ и смотрел им вслед до тех пор, пока они не покинули комнату, закрыв за собой дверь. _Твою мать! Это уж точно «Неприятно». Ну, секс к этому не относится. А вот последующие панические сборы и разговор с Альбусом - определенно._  
  
***  
  
К тому времени, как Снейп спустился в гостиную, вернулся еще и Люпин. Профессор ненадолго остановился в проходе, собирая свои мозги в кучку прежде, чем присоединиться к своим нанимателю, любовнику и оборотню за чашечкой чая. Боже, ну и компания.  
  
Свободное место было только на двухместном диванчике , рядом с Поттером. Он подобрал полы своей черной мантии и сел, готовый проклясть первого же, кто посмеет произнести слова "любовное гнездышко". Он с облегчением отметил, что Поттер частично сменил одежду.   
  
Люпин протянул ему чашку с чаем, а мальчишка придвинул поднос с шоколадным печеньем.  
  
\- Спасибо, Люпин. Нет, спасибо, мистер Поттер, - изумрудные глаза на мгновение встретились с его собственными, из-за чего он тут же перенесся в жаркое воспоминание, где по самые яйца был в мальчишке, кончая, запечатлев жесткий поцелуй на этих сочных красных губах. Его тело тут же отозвалось, и ему пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы успокоиться. _Интересно, у Поттера происходит то же самое? Поттер сидит здесь, в окружении двух своих наставников, а его зад ноет и, возможно, истекает чужой спермой, в то время, пока мы говорим? О Боги._  
  
Ему захотелось извиниться и снова убежать, так же, как он сделал это в библиотеке в пятницу днем, когда Люпин пригласил его войти, а Поттер ел пудинг. С кремом. Но, если он снова смоется, они все пойдут за ним, так ведь? Они же, черт побери, заботятся о его здоровье и психическом благополучии. А ему всего лишь нужно успокоиться. _Пей свой чай, Северус, и не обращай внимания на юное тело около тебя, и уж точно не обращай внимания на тот факт, что ты трахал его в задницу меньше получаса назад. Прекрати смотреть на него, ты, болван! Прекрати немедленно._  
  
\- Тебе уже лучше, Северус? - предсказуемо поинтересовался Люпин.  
  
\- Более-менее, - усмехнулся тот и подул на чай в своей чашке.  
  
\- О, это тот Снейп, которого мы знаем и любим! - улыбнулся Люпин, совершенно излишне заставляя Поттера хихикать.  
  
\- У Тонкс была какая-то полезная информация? - демонстративно сменил тему разговора Снейп.  
  
Люпин поднял свою чашку и сел в кресло.  
  
\- Боюсь, что немного, хотя она подслушала интереснейший разговор между Малфоем-младшим и его неузнанным спутником в банке Гринготтс два дня назад.  
  
\- О? - Альбус заинтересованно подался вперед.  
  
\- Да. Похоже, Драко снял кругленькую сумму с их семейного счета. Тонкс не смогла долго крутиться рядом, не вызвав тем самым подозрения, но она услышала, что он говорил со своим спутником о курсе немецкой валюты и покупке дома в Мюнхене. Кто бы мог подумать.  
  
\- Мюнхен? - пискнул Поттер. - Что у нас происходит в Мюнхене?  
  
\- Абсолютно ничего, - ответил Снейп. - Именно поэтому Драко и хочет быть там, я полагаю.  
  
Дамблдор молча кивнул, в то время как остальные сохраняли тишину, ожидая, что скажет директор. Взгляд голубых глаз задержался на каждом, прежде чем опуститься на чашку в старческих руках.  
  
\- Грядет буря, джентльмены.  
  
\- Сэр? - голос Поттера прозвучал слишком юно. Снейп с удивлением ощутил в себе желание сжать его руку или обнять за плечи, но тут же подавил в себе это.  
  
Дамблдор глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить.  
  
\- Малфои близки к Волдеморту, как ты знаешь, Гарри. И если Драко хочет убраться из Британии, то мы можем заключить, что Малфои верят, что война здесь станет намного жестче. Они хотят, чтобы их отпрыск был в безопасности, от греха подальше.  
  
Поттер замолчал и уставился на огонь.  
  
\- Кто-нибудь что-нибудь слышал о Роне и Гермионе? - был его следующий вопрос. Естественно, благодаря таким новостям, его мысли сами собой перекинулись на его друзей. Снейпу стало интересно, кого в данный момент вспомнили все присутствующие...  
  
\- Да, Гарри, - ответил Люпин, - они оба в порядке. Гермиона и братья Уизли продолжают присылать ежедневные отчеты с базы в Йорке. А Рон должен со дня на день вернуться в Лондон. Мы проследим, чтобы он заглянул к тебе ненадолго, прежде чем снова отправится в путь.  
  
Поттер скрестил ноги и сложил руки на груди в классическом оборонительном жесте и надулся.  
  
\- Я чувствую себя таким бесполезным здесь! Как бы я хотел быть там, с ним! Помогать ему!  
  
\- Сколько еще раз мы должны тебе это объяснять, Поттер? - начал Снейп, но замолчал, когда Дамблдор поднял руку.  
  
\- Гарри, мой дорогой мальчик, мы все понимаем, как сильно ты хочешь помочь своим друзьям. И если бы был какой-нибудь другой способ... - он мягко улыбнулся. - Лучший способ, которым ты можешь помочь им сейчас, - это оставаться в безопасности до тех пор, пока не настанет твой час. Если же ты погибнешь слишком рано, наша война будет проиграна.   
  
Поттер резко встал.  
  
\- Мне нужно покормить Буклю, - сказал он сердито и удалился из комнаты.  
  
Трое волшебников молча проводили его взглядом. Люпин отлевитировал чайник и подлил чая каждому в чашку.  
  
\- Я постараюсь чем-нибудь его занять, Альбус, - сказал он, закончив разливать. - Но, боюсь, этого будет недостаточно, чтобы удержать его мысли в нормальном состоянии. Особенно сейчас, когда он так переживает о том, что происходит вне дома.   
  
Дамблдор печально кивнул.  
  
Снейп фыркнул, чем привлек внимание обоих.  
  
\- Что ж, я сомневаюсь, что у кого-либо из вас выйдет что-нибудь путное, - услышал он свой голос. - Представьте, что ваша единственная цель в жизни - это быть оружием, оружием, которым даже никто не знает, как воспользоваться. И вы всего лишь лежите в своей коробке и ждете, пока простые солдаты не решат, что дела настолько плохи, что, в конце концов, пришло время вытащить это оружие наружу. Честно говоря, я удивлен, что мальчишка все еще настолько вменяем.  
  
Поднимаясь из кресла, Снейп стойко проигнорировал их изумленные лица и проследовал вслед за Поттером прочь из комнаты. _"К черту их всех"_ , - подумал он с горечью.  
  
***  
  
\- Помочь, Поттер?  
  
\- Я уже ее покормил. Больше ей ничего не надо.  
  
\- Я не имел в виду твою чертову сову.  
  
Поттер оглянулся в сторону Снейпа, продолжая с отсутствующим видом наглаживать свою белоснежную сову по спине.  
  
\- С чем же тогда ты думал мне помочь?  
  
Снейп вошел в комнату мальчика и одним плавным движением закрыл за собой дверь. Комната Поттера практически не отличалась от остальных, располагавшихся на этом этаже - в том же стиле кровать и прикроватные столики. Поттер перенес сюда один из столов из библиотеки вскоре после того, как переехал. Не считая этого да еще совиной клетки, Снейп с тем же успехом мог бы принять комнату за свою или Люпина. Он подошел к столу и встал, сознательно сохраняя определенную дистанцию между собой и юношей.  
  
\- Ты чувствуешь, что приносишь мало пользы, находясь здесь, - ответил он просто. - В военное время часто случается, что солдаты проводят слишком много времени, бездействуя, ожидая какого-нибудь события. Скука, смешанная с нервным напряжением, неуверенность и страх... Это не очень здоровый коктейль для человеческого сознания.  
  
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что думаешь, что я сошел с ума?  
  
\- Ну, я определенно нахожу некоторые из твоих недавних поступков неожиданными, - он приподнял бровь. - Мягко выражаясь.  
  
Поттер уставился на него с открытым ртом. Потом медленно до него дошло, и уголки губ приподнялись, изогнувшись в нерешительной улыбке.  
  
\- Думаешь, гаденыш, это смешно, да?  
  
\- Только для тех, кто прикладывает некоторые усилия, чтобы понять мой юмор. Именно, - Снейп выдвинул из-за стола стул и сел, его высокая фигура, легко опустившаяся вниз, выражала столь редкую для нее беспечность. Он некоторое время тихо разглядывал Поттера прежде, чем продолжить: - Ты чувствуешь, что остальные сражаются от твоего имени, пока ты ничего не делаешь?  
  
\- Ничего, кроме того, что прячусь там, где безопаснее. Да.  
  
\- Мы ДОЛЖНЫ держать тебя в безопасности, Поттер. Директор абсолютно прав на этот счет. Мы не можем потерять тебя прежде, чем ты выполнишь свое предназначение. Если это случится... каждая жертва, принесенная ради тебя, каждая стычка, в которой участвуют твои друзья, - все будет напрасно. Они отдадут свои жизни впустую, и Темный Лорд покорит всех оставшихся. Такова реальность, Поттер. Вот что может случиться.  
  
Поттер глубоко вздохнул, ероша легкие перышки вокруг глаз совы.  
  
\- Я знаю, - ответил он еле слышно.  
  
\- И что же ты хочешь делать?  
  
Юноша поднял взгляд.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Я ничего не могу с этим поделать.  
  
\- Неправильно, Поттер. Ты можешь либо принять эту реальность, либо ты можешь отгородиться от нее и сделать себя, как и всех вокруг тебя, несчастными и еще более обострить ситуацию.  
  
\- Ха. Небольшой выбор.  
  
\- В самом деле. Я надеюсь, ты выберешь верный вариант.  
  
Поттер посмотрел в глаза Снейпу.  
  
\- В самом деле, - ответил он язвительно.  
  
Снейп проигнорировал слабую попытку имитации.   
  
\- Очень хорошо. В таком случае, я буду встречаться с тобой в библиотеке каждый день после того, как будут заканчиваться мои уроки. Выбирая из семейной коллекции Блэков и некоторой подборки с моих личных полок, я уверен, мы сможем создать твою собственную библиотеку по Темным Искусствам. Я буду обучать тебя проклятиям и контр-заклинаниям каждый день в течение часа и ожидаю, что ты будешь практиковать их в свое избыточное свободное время. И тот факт, что ты живешь с одним из, еще в недавнем прошлом, наиболее компетентных учителей Хогвартса по ЗОТС, определенно должен способствовать успешному течению твоих тренировок. Также мы будем работать над опознаванием определенных ядов и зелий - тебе в этом, без сомнений, повезло, Поттер, так как я обладаю, разумеется, глубокими познаниями о всех зельях, с которыми ты, вероятнее всего, столкнешься в лагере Темного Лорда и о которых тебе следует знать. Что может быть лучше, чем получать сведения из первоисточника, не так ли? Я также попытаюсь вложить в вашу голову все, что знаю о расположении всех основных лагерей и мест пребывания Темного Лорда, которые, по моим данным, все еще используются. И, конечно же, окклюменция. Это даже не обсуждается. Все остальное, я думаю, мы сможем добавить к нашему учебному плану в процессе.  
  
Как и ожидалось, зеленые глаза мальчишки были размером с блюдца.   
  
\- Ты... ты сделаешь все это ради меня?  
  
\- Ради войны, Поттер. Вернее, из-за нее, - _"Лгун"_ , - слово непрошено выплыло на первый план в сознании Снейпа. - Орден позволил тебе расслабиться и творить что угодно в течение нескольких месяцев. Но как я заметил, ты рвешься в бой: либо выполнить свою миссию, либо сойти с ума; так что я чувствую, что мне придется взять тебя под свое крыло, как раньше, - он немного помолчал, обдумывая следующую мысль. - Под мое крыло летучей мыши, как обо мне думают студенты.  
  
Поттер рассмеялся своим замечательным, чуть хриплым тембром, к которому Снейп так и не успел еще привыкнуть.   
  
\- Никто не поверит, что ты действительно хочешь мне помочь. Или что я действительно ее приму.  
  
\- Ты искренне полагаешь, что мне есть дело, что обо мне подумают?  
  
Мальчик пожал плечами.  
  
\- В связи с тем, что они подумают о нас, ты хочешь сказать?  
  
\- Нас, Поттер? Весьма самонадеянно, не так ли?  
  
\- Нет, я так не думаю. "Мы" существуем, так ведь?  
  
 _Осторожно, Северус._   
  
Снейп слегка поправил манжеты, обдумывая следующие слова.  
  
\- Могу я спросить вас, мистер... Гарри. Могу я спросить тебя, Гарри, что ты подразумеваешь под "мы"?  
  
Легкий румянец появился на гладких юношеских щеках.  
  
\- Ну, ээ... Мы занимались... сексом, как только у нас появлялась возможность. И, похоже, нам обоим это нравится. Так что я подумал, что это похоже на, ну, эмм, что это означает... что-то.  
  
Снейп окинул его заинтересованным взглядом.  
  
\- Означает? Не похоже на твой лексикон.  
  
\- Слишком много времени провожу в твоем обществе, - пробубнил юноша себе под ноги.  
  
Снейп позволил себе улыбнуться.  
  
\- Понятно. Что-нибудь еще?  
  
\- Мы больше не ненавидим друг друга. Ну, или я так не думаю.  
  
\- Да, отсутствие ненависти, определенно... означает, - он заметил улыбку Поттера, - смягчение чувств. Итак, у нас интимная связь и мы больше не ненавидим друг друга.  
  
\- И ты был добр ко мне и часто помогал мне.  
  
\- Интимная связь, отсутствие ненависти, попытки социальной вежливости, готовность оказать помощь. Хм. Это могло бы показаться поразительным, если бы оказалось правдой, Поттер. Концепция быть "нами" может оказаться не такой уж и дурацкой, какой она представляется.  
  
\- Я никогда раньше не был частью "нас".  
  
Снейп встал из-за стола и задвинул стул на место.  
  
\- Только не жди от меня всяких сантиментов, Поттер. Вокруг меня и так достаточно всяких слезливых сентиментальных дебилов.  
  
\- Никаких сантиментов, заметано. - Поттер пронаблюдал, как Снейп сделал пару шагов в сторону двери, и кинулся вперед, прижавшись к нему всем телом. - Спасибо! - промямлил он зельевару в мантию. - Все твердят мне ждать и оставаться живым, снова и снова. Но ты понял. Я благодарен тебе за это, Северус. Честно.  
  
\- Тогда покажи мне свою благодарность, усердно работая со мной каждый день, Поттер.  
  
\- Твои студенты еще не знают, что их ждет.  
  
\- И что это должно означать?  
  
\- Ну, если ты собираешься быть здесь каждый день после занятий, то только представь, сколько наказаний они пропустят!  
  
Снейп изъял себя из цепких объятий Поттера и взялся за дверную ручку.  
  
\- Дурной ребенок, - сказал он ласково. - Почему, ты думаешь, я завел знакомство с такой одиозной фигурой, как Аргус Филч?


	11. Chapter 11

\- Честно, Гарри, я не знаю, как ты все это выносишь. Правда, не понимаю.  
  
\- Выношу что?  
  
\- Да быть запертым здесь, - Рон развалился прямо на полу перед камином. - И поговорить-то не с кем, кроме старых учителей. И все эти дополнительные уроки, что они заставляют тебя выполнять! И из всех людей именно с НИМ! Это просто нечестно, так ведь?  
  
Гарри откинул голову назад. До этого они оба лежали, развалившись на полу гостиной комнаты, но, услышав последнюю реплику друга, Поттер сел и облокотился на край дивана.  
  
\- Вообще-то, - сказал он спокойно, - сейчас все намного лучше, чем было еще недавно. И мне нравятся эти дополнительные уроки, Рон. Снейп показал мне столько из того, что я должен был давно знать, плюс, еще кучу всего нового - вещи, которые могут спасти мою шкуру, если меня поймают или если случится что-нибудь еще. Правда, все нормально.  
  
\- Да, но им обязательно было поручать это ему?  
  
\- Ну, вообще, это Снейп предложил. Всех остальных, похоже, устраивало, что я просто сижу здесь, нифига не делая, и жду, когда настанет время встретиться с Волдемортом снова. Только Снейп предложил мне помощь с тренировками, пока я жду. Так что, к положенному сроку я буду готов настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. И, честно говоря, кто еще мог бы лучше обучить меня тому, что можно ожидать от темного мага?  
  
По одному виду Рона Поттер мог сказать, что сама мысль о том, что Снейп мог предложить что-то кому-то, была ему неприятна и просто невероятна сама по себе. Гарри вытянул руки вдоль дивана и сложил ноги крест на крест. Если Рон не может справиться даже с мыслью о том, что Гарри тренируется со Снейпом, как же его друг отреагирует на то, чем они с зельеваром на самом деле зачастую занимаются на этих самых уроках, и сможет ли принять этот факт?  
  
Всего каких-то две недели, и происходящее вошло в колею. Час на отработку заклинаний и контрзаклинаний, затем час либо на зелья или яды и "примочки" Пожирателей Смерти, либо на окклюменцию. Потом полчаса на секс или минет на полу библиотеки или любой другой горизонтальной поверхности перед тем, как Люпин позовет их к столу на обед. Гарри частенько задавался вопросом, возможно ли, что именно секс заставляет его мозг работать лучше. Было похоже, что он изучает новое намного легче, схватывает суть и запоминает информацию во много раз быстрее, чем когда-либо раньше. Быть может, это всего лишь работала система поощрений - он хорошо выкладывается в течение двух часов учебы, после чего щедро вознаграждается крышесносным сексом. Плюс, конечно, он оказался до такой степени заинтригован и одержим Снейпом, что было даже слишком просто уделять этому человеку повышенное внимание все эти дни. Он никогда еще не чувствовал такого голода по знаниям - только когда они передаются этим Голосом.  
  
По вторникам и четвергам Снейп уходил сразу после обеда, этого требовали его обязанности Декана Слизерина. Но по понедельникам и средам вечера он проводил в гостиной или на кухне на площади Гриммо со стаканом спиртного и долгими разговорами с Люпином и тем, кто заглядывал в дом. Пятницы, как и в течение шести месяцев до этого, растягивались в целые выходные рядом со Снейпом - только сейчас, в отличие от прошлого, выходные означали тяжелую работу, чары тишины и много времени, проведенного на спине или на коленях. Гарри был вполне доволен тем, что война растягивалась на неопределенный срок.  
  
\- Это просто отвратительно, так ведь, друг? Мы все думали, что освободились от уроков с этим сальноволосым ублюдком, когда окончили школу, а теперь ты снова с ним застрял. Так чертовски несправедливо.  
  
\- Я честно не возражаю, Рон, - Гарри осознал, что говорит медленно, произнося каждое слово четко, отчаянно надеясь, что это сможет помочь смыслу послания достичь мозга Рона. - Он не настолько плох теперь, когда я больше не его студент. Ты сам это поймешь, если дашь ему шанс.  
  
\- Дать ему шанс! Мы же о СНЕЙПЕ говорим, не так ли? Снейпе, что превращал нашу жизнь в кошмар в течение семи долгих лет? Снейпе, что издевался над тобой на уроках зельеварения с самого первого раза, как увидел? Об этом? Или есть другой Снейп, о котором я не знаю? Милый, открыто проявляющий свои эмоции Снейп, в котором на самом деле видишь хорошего парня при первой же встрече? Черт возьми, Гарри, никогда не думал, что скажу тебе что-то подобное, но тебе необходимо, просто НЕОБХОДИМО больше выходить на улицу!  
  
Гарри вздохнул.  
  
\- Я полагаю, что сейчас не совсем подходящее время говорить, что он вообще-то нормальный мужик, если узнать его поближе, так? - он хотел было ухмыльнуться, но его друг, определенно, не воспринял бы это правильно.  
  
\- Он же враг, Гарри! Он был Пожирателем Смерти!  
  
\- Да! БЫЛ Пожирателем Смерти! Ты, похоже, не заметил прошедшего времени, Рон.  
  
\- Мерлин, ты даже говорить начинаешь, как он.  
  
\- Слушай, я не хочу ссориться с тобой из-за этого. Я сто лет тебя не видел и не желаю тратить то немногое время, что у нас есть, на ругань по поводу твоего недовольства Снейпом.  
  
\- Моего недовольства?! Этот человек соткан из недовольства, Бога ради! Это никогда не пройдет!  
  
Гарри позволил себе небольшую ухмылку. В конце концов, это было правдой.  
  
\- Ну, ты тоже ведешь себя довольно грубо, Рон. Ты застрял в студенчестве. Если ты рассмотришь свои претензии к Снейпу с позиции взрослого, я уверен, ты увидишь совершенно иного человека, нежели того, кого ты знал в школе.  
  
\- То есть, ты пытаешься мне сказать, что он не грубый, или не язвительный, или не саркастичный, или не раздражительный?  
  
\- Ээ, ну, нет. Он такой. Просто... это далеко не ВСЕ, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
  
Рон яростно замотал рыжей головой.  
  
\- Нет, Гарри, я не понимаю. Все, что я вижу, так это то, что после семи лет травли и оскорблений со стороны этого ублюдка, ты стараешься убедить меня в том, что он теперь твой лучший друг или что-то вроде того.  
  
\- Семи лет травли, оскорблений, обхождения, как с самым обычным ребенком, а не как с Мальчиком Который Выжил, спасения от меня же самого и от других...  
  
\- О, не начинай!  
  
\- Не начинать что? Говорить правду? Снейп спасал мне жизнь множество раз, пока мы были в школе, Рон, и ты, черт побери, знаешь это! И если бы мы не наделали столько всего, что породило НАШЕ недовольство ИМ, он, возможно, мог бы помогать нам намного БОЛЬШЕ, чем делал!  
  
Рон встал на ноги, смотря на Гарри широко открытыми, дикими глазами.  
  
\- Он что-то с тобой сделал, так ведь?  
  
Челюсть Гарри практически упала ему на грудь.  
  
\- О чем, мантикора тебя задери, ты это говоришь, Рональд Уизли?  
  
\- Он заколдовал тебя, или дал тебе зелье, или еще что-нибудь, так? Ублюдок! Он тебе никогда не нравился, Гарри, а теперь послушай себя! Он что-то сделал с твоими мозгами, что ты стал таким. Что-то, из-за чего теперь он тебе нравится!  
  
Гарри оттолкнулся от дивана и поднялся на ноги, повернувшись лицом к Рону, стоящему на коврике перед камином.  
  
\- Да, он сделал. Снейп СДЕЛАЛ кое-что, что изменило мое отношение к нему. Он был добр ко мне, хорошо ко мне относился и ПОНЯЛ меня, когда все остальные, кого я знаю, просто старались быть МИЛЫМИ со мной!  
  
\- О! Ну, ПРОСТИ нас за то, что стараемся быть с тобой МИЛЫМИ, неблагодарная скотина! Если бы мы знали, что ты ждешь ПОЛНОГО УБЛЮДСТВА ото всех, мы бы относились к тебе, как к куску ДЕРЬМА, и тогда ты бы и нас полюбил!  
  
\- Он НЕ относится ко мне, как к куску дерьма!  
  
\- О да, извини, он ПОНИМАЕТ тебя. Я забыл. И как же это тебя так Снейп ПОНИМАЕТ, что остальные не могут? А?  
  
Гарри положил ладонь на лоб и сдвинул челку назад.  
  
\- Вот КАК, понятно. Из всех людей, находящихся на нашей стороне, которых ты знаешь, Рон, кто встречался с Волдемортом лицом к лицу и остался в живых, чтобы рассказать об этом? Таких всего двое - я и Снейп. Мы эти люди. Он был там, как и я. Он знает, против чего мы боремся. И, как и у меня, у него есть метка, доказывающая это.  
  
Рон моментально был отброшен назад с его линии защиты. Он пару раз сжал кулаки, определенно, пытаясь придумать что-то еще.  
  
\- Что ж, хорошо, - сказал он, высокие ноты исчезли из его голоса. - У вас обоих может быть метка Вы-Знаете-Кого, но не забывай, что Снейп ДОБРОВОЛЬНО ее получил. Твою же тебе оставили силой, приятель.  
  
Гарри опустил руки по бокам и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
\- Есть что-нибудь, что может убедить тебя, что он на нашей стороне и что он совсем не такой, каким ты его описываешь?  
  
Взгляд Рона стал жестким.  
  
\- Я не понимаю, почему это внезапно стало для тебя так важно, Гарри. Почему для тебя так важно, что я думаю об этом? Разве тебе важно мое мнение?  
  
\- Да, но твое мнение ошибочно, Рон.  
  
Рон пристально посмотрел на друга.  
  
\- Прекрасно, - сказал он. - Если так обстоят дела. Увидимся завтра.  
  
\- Рон!  
  
Но Уизли направился к выходу и, с силой пнув дверь в гостиную, оказался нос к носу с Люпином и Снейпом.  
  
\- О, замечательно! - выпалил он. - Просто чертовски, охуенно замечательно! - растолкал своих бывших учителей и устремился к лестнице. Поднявшись, он хлопнул дверью ближайшей гостевой комнаты.  
  
Гарри хотел было последовать за ним, но прирос к полу от смущения, когда понял, что Люпин и Снейп слышали, по крайней мере, часть его аргументов, выданных Рону.  
  
\- Дерьмо, - выдохнул Поттер. Спрятав руки в карманах джинсов, он ссутулился. - Простите, за то, что вам пришлось выслушивать все это, - сказал он своим кроссовкам.  
  
На его лице можно было жарить яичницу, пока он пробирался между старшими волшебниками на выход, к лестнице. Он всего лишь хотел побыстрее добраться до своей комнаты и спрятать голову в подушках. Пока поднимался, он ясно слышал веселье в голосе Люпина, когда тот повернулся к Снейпу и сказал:  
  
\- Что ж, Северус, я бы сказал, что Гарри, без сомнения, знает, что ты на нашей стороне...  
  
***  
  
Где-то между двумя и тремя часами ночи Гарри был разбужен высокой фигурой, стоящей около его кровати.  
  
\- Ты сделал так, что твоя охрана меня пропускает, Поттер.  
  
Гарри сел и потер глаза.  
  
\- Мм. Да. Разве ты не сделал так же?  
  
\- Нет. Никто кроме меня не может зайти в мою комнату.  
  
\- Оу.  
  
Несколько свечей в ближайшем углу внезапно вспыхнули, пряча в тень лицо Снейпа, когда он сел на край кровати.  
  
\- У меня не было возможности поблагодарить тебя ранее. За твою, эм, столь эмоциональную защиту.  
  
\- Как много вы с Ремусом слышали?  
  
\- Достаточно, я полагаю.  
  
\- О. Тогда ты должен был слышать все, что говорил Рон...  
  
\- Ничего нового из того, что я бы не слышал уже сотни раз, уверяю тебя, - профессор немного наклонил голову вперед, понизив тембр голоса до шепота. - Сотни раз, но ни разу у меня не было такого защитника.  
  
Гарри вытащил руку из-под одеяла и убрал волосы с лица Снейпа. Ониксовые глаза приковывали взглядом, пока кончики его пальцев, едва касаясь, очерчивали линию высоких скул, идеальных бровей, вниз вдоль носа и вокруг тонких губ. Это лицо не было красивым или хотя бы приятным, но для Гарри оно было по-своему прекрасным, и именно по тем причинам, что он только начал осознавать. Лицо человека с характером и чувствами, еще более удивительное из-за редкости демонстрации выражения мягкости на нем. Он подался вперед и поцеловал кончик большого носа, чуть отклонился, после снова придвинулся и оставил целую цепочку легких поцелуев поперек лба. Он чувствовал дыхание зельевара на своей коже, когда закрыл глаза и приблизился к его губам.  
  
\- Займись со мной любовью, - произнес он прямо в губы мужчины и углубил поцелуй.  
  
\- Мне не стоит тут задерживаться, когда в доме гостит твой мнительный друг.  
  
\- Я думал, что тебе все равно, что о тебе думают другие?  
  
\- Обо мне? Так и есть. Но не о тебе…  
  
Помолчав немного, Снейп встал и, скинув одежду прямо на пол, полностью обнаженный скользнул к Гарри под одеяло. Он был ледяной, но Гарри это не волновало. Их тела обвились вокруг друг друга с такой легкостью, словно знали друг друга сто лет, будто так делать давно уже у них вошло в привычку.  
  
Гарри обвил руками и ногами тело мужчины, пока они терлись друг об друга. Он ощутил, как все его чувства постепенно ожили, когда Снейп начал двигаться на нем, а его руки и губы превращали Гарри в лужицу из желания и страсти, и время теряло смысл. Он аккуратно удерживал голову Северуса, когда тот принялся сосать и облизывать его член, после чего переместился выше и поцеловал Гарри, давая ему почувствовать вкус собственной смегмы. Налившийся и истекающий член Снейпа уперся в его анус, когда их поцелуй стал глубже, после чего Северус переместил рот на его горло, одновременно подхватив левое колено юноши и подняв его ногу вверх.  
  
\- У меня нет смазки, - прошептал Гарри, замедляя движения зельевара.  
  
\- Тогда будем импровизировать, мистер Поттер, - и Снейп взял в руку член Гарри и провел ладонью по всей длине. - Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, Гарри?  
  
Прямо сейчас юноша чувствовал себя так, будто готов был трахнуть и гоблина, если бы тот вдруг появился в его кровати.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что да.  
  
\- Тогда кончи для меня. Залей спермой мою руку, Гарри, - Снейп мягко покусывал ухо мальчишки, еле слышно шепча в него непристойности. - Тебе же нравится чувствовать мои пальцы на себе. Такой твердый. Твердый из-за меня, я знаю. Твердый, потому что я только что сосал твой член, пробовал на вкус, облизывал, а после заталкивал свой язык в твой же рот. Тебе же нравится твой вкус, так, Поттер? Я знаю, что да. Когда ты кончаешь в мой рот, и я целую тебя после, ты всегда отвечаешь так, будто хочешь трахнуть мой рот своим языком. Представь, что ты кончаешь мне в рот, Гарри, представь мой рот вокруг твоего члена и кончи для меня.  
  
Должен существовать какой-то закон против такого греховного голоса, как этот. Внезапно Снейп спустился вниз по кровати и втянул в рот яички Поттера, не прекращая уверенных движений рукой на члене Гарри. Раздвинув ноги еще шире для лучшего доступа, Гарри почувствовал, как в его анус проник палец, и этого оказалось уже слишком - выгнувшись дугой над кроватью, он кончил Снейпу в руку, тихо выругавшись себе под нос.  
  
\- Хороший мальчик, - зельевар встал на колени между ног Поттера и размазал его сперму по своему члену и вокруг ануса мальчишки.  
  
Тяжело дыша, Гарри наблюдал все приготовления с отрешенным очарованием.  
  
\- Ты говорил все это лишь для того, чтобы получить немного смазки?  
  
Снейп расположился поверх Гарри и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.  
  
\- Я же говорил, что придется импровизировать. И я нахожу мысль использования моей собственной спермы довольно отталкивающей. Эякулят, попавший не в те руки... - он качнулся вперед с легким стоном. - Настоящие маги знают, какую ценность могут представлять жидкости их организма для других и насколько опасно позволить им попасть не в те руки. Ты вообще представляешь сколько, сколько дюжин заклинаний и зелий можно сотворить только на основе твоего семени? - он направил головку своего члена в узкое колечко мышц ануса.  
  
Гарри захлебнулся вздохом и сильнее прижал к себе Снейпа, пропустив его вопрос мимо ушей и задав свой собственный:  
  
\- Ты представляешь себе, что можешь делать лишь своим голосом, а?  
  
\- Конечно. Я могу заставить жаждущий член одного юнца излиться. Так ведь, мистер Поттер?  
  
\- Жаждущий член? - вздохнул Гарри, чувствуя дальнейшее проникновение в свое тело. Он поднял ноги и обвил их вокруг Снейпа, одновременно притянув мужчину для страстного поцелуя. - После этого тебе стоит очень постараться, трахая меня...  
  
В ответ Снейп мягко прорычал:  
  
\- О, я думаю, этот опыт ты отправишь в раздел "очень хорошего", - и прошептал короткую фразу на латыни.  
  
\- А?  
  
\- Заткнись, Поттер, и слушай свое тело.  
  
Гарри откинулся на подушку и постарался сохранять тишину в то время, как Снейп продолжал двигаться в нем. Он постарался сконцентрироваться на ощущении жара, исходящего от члена Северуса, входящего и выходящего из его тела, на его тяжести и диаметре, заставляющем юношу чувствовать попеременно заполненность и пустоту. Он старался сконцентрироваться на звуках их дыхания и шлепках плоти о плоть. Он даже попытался сконцентрироваться на том, какими бы словами смог описать то, что творил с ним сейчас Снейп - он обращался с телом Гарри нежно, но в то же время позволял себе и немного животной грубости. Ее было недостаточно, чтобы Гарри было неудобно, но то, как Снейп расположился на нем, отрезав возможность целоваться, опершись на вытянутые руки, толкаясь в тело под собой, было просто непередаваемо.  
  
\- Раздвинь ноги еще шире для меня.  
  
 _Ха._ Гарри подчинился, подхватив свои ноги под коленями и разведя так широко, как только мог, заставляя свои мышцы дрожать от напряжения. Снейп изменил стиль проникновения на более глубокий и точный, и - это невозможно! - сильный и еще более грубый, заставляя голову Гарри дергаться в опасной близости от спинки кровати.  
  
\- Все еще не слышишь, Гарри? - в голосе зельевара чувствовалось напряжение.  
  
\- Что именно?  
  
\- Черррт подеррри!  
  
\- Но я... я не понимаю, о чем ты, ох...  
  
Снейп впился взглядом в глаза юноши.  
  
\- Слушай!  
  
\- Но я не могу... – _погоди-ка._ Гарри замолчал на полуслове, когда его уши, похоже, уловили низкий свистящий звук. По мере того, как он слушал, вибрация звука становилась более ритмичной, похожей на низкий гул, разве что... ну, более похожей на парселтанг, если бы его попросили описать это словами. - Это исходит от меня? - спросил он своего любовника.  
  
\- Это всегда с тобой. Ты просто никогда этого не слышал.  
  
\- И ты так же можешь слышать себя?  
  
\- Да. Можем мы теперь сконцентрироваться на сексе, Поттер? Я не могу продолжать трахать тебя и ОДНОВРЕМЕННО читать лекцию по сексуальной магии в течение долгого времени.  
  
\- Ой. Извини.  
  
Сексуальная магия? Гарри сильнее сжал ноги на спине Снейпа, когда тот продолжил просто крышесносно его трахать. Поттер слышал о ней, конечно. Даже читал немного в книгах из Запретной секции в школе. Все, что напридумывали магглы по поводу оргий ведьм с демонами не более, чем средневековый бред, конечно же, но сексуальная магия - вполне реальная вещь, хотя и не совсем то, чем будут заниматься "порядочные" люди. Опять же... то же самое можно сказать и про обычный анальный секс, так ведь?  
  
Гарри начал теряться в двойном ощущении: ментальном - вибрации его собственного звука и физическом - самого бурного и жесткого секса в его пока еще недолгой жизни. Да, определенно, не то, чем будут заниматься порядочные люди. Периодически он ударялся макушкой об изголовье кровати, но, так как это совпадало с тем, когда Снейп безжалостно таранил своим членом простату, бывшего гриффиндорца это совершенно не волновало.  
  
\- Все еще слышишь, Гарри?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- О, черрррт... - в конце концов, Снейп всем телом опустился на Поттера. Он прикрыл правой ладонью макушку парня, чтобы защитить ее от дальнейших повреждений, и одновременно впился в его губы голодным поцелуем, пока не кончил в его воспаленный зад с сокрушительной силой.  
  
Для Гарри это было похоже на то, будто все его нервные окончания одновременно вспыхнули. Звук, что он слышал, превратился в два - его собственный, похожий на свистящий парселтанг, и второй, глубокий, напоминающий монотонный барабанный бой, который, без сомнения, был звуком Снейпа. Две мелодии сплетались друг вокруг друга, дополняя, находя идеальный ритм для обеих... _и пели?_  
  
\- Ох... - Гарри почувствовал, как горячие слезы жгут его глаза. Он расцепил ноги и обвил свои уставшие конечности вокруг трясущегося тела Северуса.  
  
Снейп немного приподнялся над Гарри и посмотрел на него влажным взглядом. Гарри благоговейно наблюдал, как одна единственная слеза скатилась вниз на кончик носа мужчины. Он инстинктивно высунул язык и поймал ее в полете. Они снова целовались, катаясь по кровати, держа друг друга в таких тесных объятиях, что потом точно будут синяки. Гарри несчастно всхлипнул, когда почувствовал, как опавший член Северуса выскользнул из него. Именно тогда он осознал, что неудержимые слезы текут по его лицу.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Извини. Извини, - в течение нескольких минут Гарри был просто не способен сказать что-то иное. Снейпу стало несколько не по себе из-за мальчика - он определенно не привык плакать на глазах у кого-то и поэтому чувствовал себя не комфортно. И все же Северус понял, что эти слезы были невольными и скорее проявлением счастья; так же, как и его собственные. И не было никакого стыда в такой искренней реакции на произнесенное мужчиной заклинание. Он постарался вложить эту мысль в шепот, сопровождавший нежные поглаживания по волосам и коже мальчика, но, похоже, Поттер и сам уже начал успокаиваться. Снейп устроился удобнее, накрывшись одеялом, и притянул к себе все еще дрожащего Гарри. Обняв за плечи и положив подбородок ему на макушку, Северус закрыл глаза и принялся ждать, сколько бы это ни заняло времени, когда его молодой любовник наконец придет в себя. Поток вопросов будет лучшим показателем...   
  
\- Что это только что было, Снейп? - прошептал Поттер спустя около десяти минут.   
  
\- А, ты уже _compos mentis_ *, так ведь?  
  
\- Что?..  
  
Снейп улыбнулся, зарывшись носом в его непослушные волосы.  
  
\- Пришел в себя, Гарри?  
  
\- После этого? Не уверен.  
  
\- Мм. Возможно, мне стоило предупредить тебя о последствиях.  
  
\- Я бы тебе все равно не поверил.  
  
\- Правда. И, отвечая на твой вопрос, мы только что, эм, "втёрли" наши сексуальные энергии друг в друга. Если так можно выразиться.  
  
\- Ну... Это я понял. Но как оно работает? Это заклинание?  
  
\- Да. _Culmen Densus_. Самое грубое и примитивное зелье, если ты...  
  
\- Зелье? - Поттер поднял голову с груди Снейпа и пораженно уставился на него. - Это какая-то бессмыслица.  
  
Они слегка передвинулись, так, чтобы обе их головы уместились на одной подушке, а конечности все так же переплетались.  
  
\- Перевод, конечно, приблизительный, признаю, но аналогия все же прослеживается. Вместе с заклятием, что я произнес, когда только вошел в тебя, мы приобрели способность слышать биение нашей сексуальной энергии. Затем мы взяли две мощные магические субстанции - твое и мое семя - и смешали их в процессе невероятной близости. К моменту, когда оба ингредиента полностью смешались, мы смогли услышать и почувствовать наше общее биение и слиться воедино, образуя единый магический поток или силу, если тебе так понятнее.  
  
\- Я до сих пор ее немного чувствую...  
  
\- Да. Возьми палочку и наколдуй для меня Люмос.  
  
Гарри слегка улыбнулся и протянул руку к прикроватному столику.  
  
\- Люмос, - произнес он. Ослепительный шар света вспыхнул на кончике палочки и осветил всю комнату. По краям словно нимб плясали слабые красные и зеленые всполохи, переливаясь и смешиваясь на периферии почти ослепляющего сияния. - Ух ты! - предсказуемо воскликнул Поттер.  
  
Снейп прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
  
\- Хорошо, теперь ты понимаешь. А сейчас, будь так любезен, погаси его, Поттер.  
  
\- Нокс, - свет исчез так же внезапно, как и появился, оставив на постели лишь слабые отблески единственной свечи, что была зажжена Снейпом по приходе. - Вау! - воскликнул Поттер. - Это было круто! И эти красные и зеленые всполохи! Это... это были мы?  
  
Снейп опустил руку, давая своим глазам вновь привыкнуть к темноте.  
  
\- Комбинация наших сил не будет длиться долго. К сожалению, оно затухает вместе с ослабеванием ощущений после оргазма. Но да, эти переливающиеся цвета - результат нашего слияния. Так же, как и временное увеличение магических сил.  
  
\- Это потрясающе!  
  
\- Это магия, мистер Поттер.  
  
Внезапно Гарри покраснел и отвел глаза.  
  
\- Ты знаешь так много всего, чего не знаю я, - его голос звучал слабо и застенчиво.  
  
В голове Снейпа пробежала мысль, что еще месяц назад он бы просто высмеял подобное настроение мальчишки. Ну или хотя бы усмехнулся. Однако теперь он находит это... Боги, каким он находит это? Милым?  
  
Он не практиковал _Culmen Densus_ ни с кем с самых первых дней, как стал Пожирателем Смерти, когда еще пребывал в заблуждении, что был среди друзей и коллег. С тех пор у него не возникало желания чувствовать подобную связь с кем-то из его партнеров, даже если она и была лишь временной. Почему же он сделал это сейчас? Им просто нужна была смазка. И ему совершенно не требовалось читать заклинание.  
  
Снейп тяжело вздохнул и зарылся носом в волосы Гарри. Ему это нравилось. Ему нравились эти странные отношения с Поттером. Ему нравился секс. (Черт, ему ОЧЕНЬ нравился секс.) Ему нравилось изучать каждый вечер Темные Искусства с заинтересованным в результате учеником и поощрять его старания. Ему нравился... Поттер.  
  
Ему нравится Поттер. Вот почему он произнес заклинание.  
  
\- Ты можешь остаться на ночь?  
  
\- Мм? - Снейп аккуратно склонил голову так, чтобы не столкнуться с приподнятым лицом парня.  
  
Мальчишка придвинулся ближе и легко провел языком по нижней губе Северуса.  
  
\- Можешь остаться? - повторил он. - Пожалуйста.  
  
\- Не стоило бы. Мистера Уизли может хватить удар, если он обнаружит меня здесь утром.  
  
\- Когда это ты бывал обнаружен, если не хотел быть таковым?  
  
\- Изящно, Поттер. Ты так делаешь мне комплимент, как хорошему шпиону, или просто дразнишь?  
  
\- Я не дразню тебя.  
  
\- Очень надеюсь, что нет, - Снейп представил, каким холодным будет его шелковый халат, надетый после того, как провалялся на полу около полутора часов. Затем подумал о теплой кровати Спасителя и о его уютных объятиях. - Полагаю, я смогу аппарировать в свою комнату и утром.  
  
Поттер лишь прижался к нему ближе, всей разгоряченной после секса кожей, и сонно вздохнул:  
  
\- Да. Уже поздно. Ты должен остаться здесь. Со мной.  
  
 _С ним._ Взгляд Снейпа надолго остановился на единственной горящей в комнате свече, пока ночь не начала уступать свои права утру. Голова Поттера так и осталась на его груди, как на подушке. А руки Снейпа так и не выпустили мальчишку из крепких объятий.  
  
***  
  
Несколькими часами позже они были разбужены робким стуком в дверь. И такой же робкий голос вскоре произнес:  
  
\- Гарри?  
  
Снейп лениво потянулся, когда Поттер наконец сполз с его груди. Гарри знал, что Уизли не посмеет зайти к нему так рано. Он зевнул и вызывающе прижался к мужчине, оказавшись лицом к лицу, в то время как тихий стук в дверь продолжился.  
  
\- Я лишь хотел извиниться, Гарри!  
  
\- В конечном счете, тебе придется ему ответить, Поттер, - прошептал Северус между поцелуями.  
  
\- Но у меня стоит! - нетерпеливо ответил тот. - И я хочу тебя трахнуть...  
  
Как бы ни были заманчивы оба этих заявления, Снейп все же мягко отодвинул юношу на пару дюймов и пригвоздил его непроницаемым взглядом.  
  
\- Сейчас утро, и ты мужчина, Поттер, так что не думаю, что мне стоит быть польщенным естественным утренним состоянием твоего пениса. - Юноша просто очаровательно надул губы. - И, честно говоря, Гарри, мысль о том, что ты будешь трахать меня в то время, как Рональд Уизли ломится в дверь, просто оскорбительна.  
  
Северус выскользнул из кровати, пока Поттер тихо хихикал над представленной картинкой. Он чувствовал взгляд Гарри на своем теле, собирая с пола свою одежду и надевая ее.  
  
\- Это была еще одна потрясающая ночь, Северус. Спасибо.  
  
Завязав пояс, Снейп позволил своему взгляду скользнуть по бледной коже, черным волосам и остановил его на изумительных зеленых глазах. Он сдержал глубокий вздох, который мог обнаружить его присутствие в комнате.  
  
\- Спасибо тебе, Гарри.  
  
Он аппарировал прежде, чем кто-либо из них смог что-то произнести.  
  
***  
  
Итак, ему нравится Поттер. Снейп шествовал по оживленным коридорам Хогвартса, бросая по сторонам сердитые взгляды и внушая смертельный страх всем окружающим, и размышлял про себя о том, какие же сильные перемены произошли в его чувствах к мальчишке всего за пару недель. Ему по-прежнему было стыдно вспоминать то, что привело его к выходным, насильно проведенным в постели со строгим приказом пить им же лично приготовленные восстановительные зелья. Но теперь что-то изменилось. Он смог провести ночь в постели Поттера (Мерлин, провести ночь в Поттере!) и на следующий день спокойно смотреть в глаза детям. И не было никакого чувства вины из-за этой связи, по крайней мере, не такого, чтобы настолько сильно влияло на его жизнь, что он не мог нормально есть и работать.  
  
И он все еще не желал, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал, чем они с Поттером занимаются, так ведь? _И почему же это?_ Поттер уже взрослый, в конце концов, и больше не его ученик. В любом случае, нет такого закона, как в Магическом мире, так и в Маггловском, чтобы запрещал им быть вместе. И все же мысль, что глаза Альбуса перестанут мерцать при взгляде на него... или спокойный голос оборотня будет звучать еще спокойнее от разочарования... или вид Рональда Уизли, которого тошнит от отвращения... а Молли Уизли разразиться целым потоком ругательств на грани ультразвука... каждая следующая картинка выводила его из равновесия все больше и больше, так что нежелание получить все это на свою голову было настолько сильным, что следующей его мыслью было _"выпить"_.  
  
Однако завтрак оказался более заманчивой перспективой, нежели бутылка виски, так что он занял свое место за учительским столом в Большом зале, ощущая некоторую уверенность от знания, что он довольно неплохо справляется с первыми за шестнадцать лет отношениями. Попивая чай, зельевар скользнул взглядом вдоль стола слизеринцев, совершенно не возмущаясь мелькающим на чьих-то бедрах рукам и чертовому перезрелому третьекурснику, который на этой неделе решил почитать "Венеру в мехах" Захер-Мазоха**. Да, он очень даже неплохо справляется.  
  
***  
  
Студенты второго курса Рейвенкло и Хаффлпафа склонились над своими котлами. Они были первым классом после ланча в понедельник и обычно не доставляли много проблем - в большей степени потому, что Снейп всегда расставлял их в пары с разных факультетов и каждый "Рейвен" следил за "Хаффом". Обычно на этих парах зельевар успевал сделать и много чего еще. Он разбирал кипу пергаментов на своем столе. Едкие комментарии вылетали из-под его пера со скоростью Снитча и Поттера, пристроившегося за ним. Хм. Наверно, ему не стоило развивать именно эту мысль...  
  
Внезапно по подземелью разнесся голос Директора, усиленный одним из самых мощных Сонорусов, которые Северус когда-либо наблюдал.  
  
\- Внимание. В защитном куполе Хогвартса была проделана брешь. Всем учителям надлежит как можно быстрее проследовать к главному входу. Студенты будут в безопасности за стенами замка, - когда голос затих, ученики в классе Снейпа, широко распахнув глаза, принялись переглядываться. - О, и это не учебная тревога, вообще-то, - в подземелье вновь наступила тишина.  
  
 _Брешь? В защитном куполе... брешь? Нет. Нет, война не может начаться здесь. Только не здесь. Только не так._ Снейп спокойно положил свое перо и обвел взглядом помещение, полное двенадцатилеток - с бледными лицами, кое-кто держится за руки. Он посмотрел на камин. Он мог бы, по крайней мере, прямо сейчас отправить этих детей отсюда. _"Будут в безопасности за стенами замка", черт возьми... Там же толпа Пожирателей Смерти!_  
  
Снейп с грохотом оттолкнул свой стул и, подойдя к камину, бросил в огонь целую жмень летучего пороха. И назвал нужный адрес прямо в дымоход так тихо, как мог, надеясь, что никто из студентов его не услышал.  
  
\- Люпин! - крикнул зельевар, глядя на пустынный интерьер гостиной дома номер 12 на площади Гриммо.  
  
Оборотень, который, похоже, только что учуял запах зажженного камина, удивленно уставился на него.  
  
\- Северус! Боже, ты напугал меня!  
  
\- На Хогвартс напали, - рявкнул на него Снейп, прежде чем тот мог завести светскую беседу или начать шутить. - Я отправлю мой класс по каминной сети к тебе прямо сейчас. Хаффлпафцы и Рейвенкловцы. Проследи за тем, чтобы никто из них не узнал где они, и, РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, не дай никому из них выяснить, кто еще живет в этом доме. Мне нужно идти. Закроешь за ними проход сам, - он увидел выражение шока на усталом лице Лупина. - Позаботься о них, Ремус. Я вернусь, - затем зельевар отошел в сторону и приказал классу строиться в очередь перед камином. - Друг за другом. Без паники, - он остановил свой темный взгляд на высоком рейвенкловце, что заставило того подтянуться, расправив плечи. - Ты за главного, Хантер.  
  
Мальчик чинно кивнул.  
  
\- Будьте осторожны, сэр.  
  
Снейп развернулся на каблуках и устремился к двери, на ходу одним взмахом волшебной палочки гася огонь под котлами. Его мантия взвилась вокруг него, когда зельевар с силой распахнул дверь и прошествовал в коридор. _Брешь. Пожиратели Смерти. Здесь. Нет!_ Он перешел на бег, перескакивая через две или три ступеньки, выбираясь из подземелий к главному входу и, Мерлин знает, к чему еще.  
  
Большинство учителей были уже на месте, когда Снейп прибыл. Одновременно с ним появился Хагрид с Клыком и Трелони, которая выглядела так, будто может улететь лишь от одного порыва ветра. Альбус и Минерва стояли рядом в дверях Главного входа, сдвинув головы и перешептываясь. Снейп двинулся к ним, на ходу выискивая следы вторжения.   
  
Громкий звук на некотором отдалении привлек всеобщее внимание, и, повернув головы в сторону Запретного леса, все наблюдали невероятное организованное бегство магических существ. Животные и полуживотные остановились на кромке леса и, развернувшись к деревьям лицом, организовали линию обороны замка.   
  
\- Стало быть, они придут оттудова! - произнес Хагрид.  
  
 _Вообще-то, это, черт побери, и так понятно_ , подумал Снейп.  
  
\- Директор? Что будем делать?  
  
Альбус повернулся лицом к Снейпу, ухитряясь все так же загадочно мерцать глазами, несмотря на всю серьезность происходящего. Его голос был тих и неслышим для всех, кроме Снейпа и Минервы.  
  
\- Северус, мой мальчик, если ты присоединишься к нам в этой битве, то твоя двойная игра в лагере Волдеморта будет тут же раскрыта.  
  
Снейп почувствовал, как чуть дернулось его веко.   
  
\- Вы не можете ожидать, что я останусь в стороне, Альбус, - он сглотнул, когда ему в голову пришла одна неприятная мысль. - И, конечно же, тот факт, что я не был посвящен в план этого нападения, не демонстрирует, что моя игра, возможно, уже не так надежна, как мы о ней думали?  
  
\- Это лишь добавляет нам с тобой причин быть осторожнее, Северус. Ты слишком важен для нас. Я не хочу тебя потерять.  
  
\- Они пришли, - произнесла мягко Синистра.  
  
\- Всем внутрь! - Альбус и Минерва вдвоем придерживавшие створки тяжелых дубовых дверей открытыми, принялись медленно тянуть их на себя, закрывая, давая возможность остальным отступить внутрь Холла. Дамблдор оглядел всех присутствующих.  
  
\- Что ж, - он легко потер ладони друг о друга, - полагаю, наши лесные друзья задержат их ненадолго. А нам стоит перекрыть все входы и выходы, мм?  
  
Несколько пар отделились от общей группы и разошлись по различным коридорам. Хагрид направился на задний двор, держа наперевес свой арбалет.  
  
 _Но почему Пожиратели Смерти вообще здесь оказались?_ Темная Метка Снейпа не горела уже почти два месяца, так что план этой атаки не исходил из главного штаба. _Это, определенно, был личный почин внутреннего круга, тех, кого крайне редко призывали, потому что они и так все время находились подле Темного Лорда._  
  
Снейп проигнорировал возражения Дамблдора и остался подле директора с палочкой на изготовке. С Минервой и Флитвиком по бокам они повернулись к Главному входу лицом и принялись ждать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * вменяемый, в своем уме (лат.)  
> ** кому интересно: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Захер-Мазох,_Леопольд_фон;  
> и еще: http://royallib.ru/book/zaher-mazoh_leopold/venera_v_mehah.html


	13. Chapter 13

Гарри не видел столько народу в гостиной на площади Гриммо с самого Рождества. Создавалось ощущение, что здесь собрались абсолютно все члены Ордена, разговаривая во весь голос, да еще и активно жестикулируя. Атака Пожирателей Смерти на Хогвартс была главной темой, и каждый, похоже, желал выдать по этому поводу длинную и пламенную речь. И единственный человек, которого Гарри желал здесь увидеть и услышать, к сожалению, отсутствовал. Каждый раз, как в камине гостиной в этот день вспыхивало зеленое пламя, желудок Гарри делал кульбит, а сам он отчаянно желал увидеть прямые длинные черные волосы и хмурое бледное лицо. И каждый раз он с трудом успокаивал свое участившееся сердцебиение, говоря себе, что в следующий раз, конечно же, это будет Северус...  
  
\- О, Гарри, Рон, правда, это ужасно? - произнесла Гермиона, подойдя к ним. Ее глаза были припухшими и покрасневшими от слез. Фред и Джордж, возникнув за ней, одновременно предложили ей по платку.  
  
Гарри одарил ее слабой улыбкой.  
  
\- По крайней мере, у них ничего не получилось, Миона. Давай думать об этом так.  
  
\- Да, - добавил Рон. - По крайней мере, сегодня по улицам бродит несколькими Пожирателями Смерти меньше, чем вчера.  
  
\- Но бедная профессор Стебль! И брат Флоренца! И тот семикурсник рейвенкловец... Как его звали?  
  
\- Алистер Эддок, - шепотом произнес Джордж.  
  
\- Алистер Эддок, - повторила Гермиона, пряча лицо во взятый у Фреда платок. - Он был храбрым юношей...  
  
Они все грустно кивнули. Было настоящим чудом, что короткая стычка закончилась всего тремя жертвами с их стороны, но от этого потеря не становилась менее трагичной.  
  
Огромная тень скользнула по их маленькому кружку, когда Хагрид постарался протиснуться сквозь толпу. Гермиона опустила ладонь на его руку, останавливая.  
  
\- О, Хагрид! Можешь рассказать нам, что там произошло? Пожалуйста. Так сложно добиться связной истории хоть от кого-то!  
  
\- Тепереча, Гермиона, тебе б стоило это... высушить свои прекрасные глазки. Все произошло так быстро, что я и сам это... не уверен, что видал все, как оново было.  
  
\- Ты говорил со Снейпом? - прервал его Гарри. - Или с профессором Дамблдором? - добавил он быстро.  
  
Хагрид склонил свою лохматую голову.  
  
\- Мельком. Уже опосля всего. Он был просто молодец, этот Снейп, да. Один из всех придумал отправить своих детишек из замка. И ни на минуту не отходил от директора, да. Ни на минутку! Даже когда Пожиратели уже подошли вплотную, - полувеликан широко улыбнулся, а его круглые щеки заалели под нечесаной бородой. - Я знаю, что никто из вас не думал, что он, это, хороший человек, еще с тех пор, как училися в школе, но я вам скажу, да, на него можно положиться, точно, можно положиться в бою. Скажу даже, что, возможно, именно благодаря ему директор еще живой, да.  
  
\- А как себя чувствует профессор Дамблдор? - спросила Гермиона.  
  
\- В полном порядке! Мадам Помфри залатала его за секунду. Осталося всего несколько шрамов. Он должон быть тута с минуты на минуту, так что вы могёте перестать беспокоиться.  
  
\- Спасибо, Хагрид, - Гермиона поднялась на носочки и быстро поцеловала полувеликана в щеку, заставив того еще больше покраснеть. Он хлюпнул носом и застенчиво отошел к столу с чаем и сэндвичами.  
  
Как только Хагрид ушел, камин вновь вспыхнул зеленым, и Гарри тут же повернулся к нему. Из пламени появился Альбус Дамблдор в впечатляющей сине-алой мантии. Все присутствующие разразились аплодисментами в то время, как директор, отряхнув пепел с рукавов, двинулся вглубь комнаты, улыбаясь, кивая и пожимая руки всем желающим. Гарри аплодировал и улыбался вместе со всеми, когда его глаза уже смотрели за спину директора, на камин, где, конечно же, появилась высокая фигура в черной мантии и с суровым выражением лица.  
  
Желудок Гарри вновь сделал кульбит. Глаза юноши цепко осмотрели его любовника, выискивая любые явные признаки повреждений, и, ничего не найдя, он облегченно выдохнул, даже не заметив, когда успел задержать дыхание. Он просто смотрел на Снейпа, пока тот наметанным взглядом осматривал комнату, подсчитывая количество присутствующих и прикидывая возможную грозящую ему опасность. И хотя он никогда не снимал маску, его поза стала как будто более расслабленной, когда шпион убедился, что окружен союзниками.  
  
Все суетились вокруг Дамблдора. Снейп же сложил руки на груди и встал около камина, наблюдая за происходящим с легким презрением. Гриффиндорская натура Гарри заставила его двинуться к своему любовнику. Как только он начал прокладывать свой путь, темный взгляд Снейпа тут же метнулся к нему. _"Все хорошо_ , - сказал Гарри сам себе, - _я не буду обнимать тебя на глазах у всех. И неважно, как сильно мне этого хочется. Мерлин, как же я этого хочу!"_ Он остановился в паре шагов от Снейпа и протянул тому руку. Бровь мужчины приподнялась, как только он опустил взгляд.  
  
\- Вы хорошо поработали сегодня, сэр, - ровным голосом произнес Гарри. - И я рад, что с вами все в порядке.  
  
Поттер, будучи на некотором расстоянии от Рона, услышал где-то за спиной его приглушенное _"Какого черта Гарри делает?"_ Снейп, совершенно точно, тоже это слышал, что вызвало мимолетную вспышку в ониксовых глазах прежде, чем он плавно протянул свою руку и аккуратно сжал ладонь Гарри в своей.  
  
\- Спасибо, мистер Поттер.  
  
Гарри широко ухмыльнулся, опустив руку. _Боже, как же хорошо просто прикасаться к нему. Даже и так недолго._  
  
\- Хотите чего-нибудь выпить, сэр? - он заметил, как Снейп сглотнул, когда они посмотрели друг другу в глаза.  
  
Он так хотел схватить его в объятия и целовать, снова и снова, и говорить ему, какой он замечательный и храбрый, и как сильно Гарри рад видеть его живым и невредимым здесь, рядом с ним.  
  
\- Интересно, какова вероятность, что вы с Люпином еще не успели выпить весь виски, хранящийся в этом доме?  
  
\- Довольно высока. Думаю, даже найдется тот, что будет старше меня.  
  
Снейп едва заметно кивнул.  
  
\- Очень хорошо. Безо льда, Поттер, - и после небольшой паузы, - Спасибо.  
  
Юноша ухмыльнулся еще шире, прежде чем отправиться за выпивкой. Проходя мимо скопления нескольких Уизли с Гермионой, он улыбнулся им немного застенчиво, стараясь не думать о тех взглядах, которыми они его провожали.  
  
Вернувшись с двумя порциями виски, безо льда, он протянул один Снейпу. И тихо чокнулся с ним стаканами.  
  
\- Я так рад, что ты вернулся, - прошептал он и слегка приподнял свой стакан в подобии тоста.  
  
Помедлив секунду, Снейп едва заметно кивнул и сделал большой глоток принесенного ему напитка.  
  
\- Профессор Снейп? Сэр? - высокий голос Гермионы послышался совсем рядом. Снейп перевел взгляд на девушку. - Эм, Хагрид рассказал нам, как все было, он рассказал нам, что, возможно, именно благодаря вам профессор Дамблдор все еще жив.  
  
Профессор чуть приподнял подбородок.  
  
\- Хагрид большую часть времени находился на заднем дворе, мисс Грейнджер. И не может быть надежным свидетелем.  
  
Гермиона потупила взор.  
  
\- Ну... все равно, спасибо вам, профессор, - едва заметно обменявшись взглядами с Гарри, она отошла в сторону.  
  
Гарри посмотрел на своего любовника.  
  
\- Ты иногда бываешь таким чертовым ублюдком.  
  
\- Итак, Гарри, - прервал его Люпин, появившись рядом и одарив его строгим взглядом. - Надеюсь, ты не надоедаешь бедному Северусу?  
  
\- Разве что чуть-чуть, - улыбнулся Поттер. Он почувствовал себя так, словно с его плеч свалился изрядный груз. Его Северус был жив и здоров, стоял тут, перед ним, так что все будет хорошо, он это знал. Глотнув немного из своего стакана, он начал размышлять на тему, получится ли у него незаметно увести Снейпа ненадолго отсюда для короткого жизнеутверждающего поцелуя...  
  
\- Хочется думать, что мой класс остался в неведении по поводу того, где находился сегодня днем, Люпин.  
  
\- О, мы вновь вернулись к фамилиям, Северус?  
  
\- Прошу прощения?  
  
\- Ну, сегодня днем ты звал меня по имени. По-моему, это было впервые, - Люпин улыбнулся, видя, как нахмурился Снейп. - В любом случае, твой класс не доставил никаких проблем. Прекрасные детишки. В течение всего времени они тихо сидели в библиотеке и читали, иногда переговариваясь между собой. Было так приятно слышать детские голоса в этом доме, пусть и недолго.  
  
Снейп презрительно усмехнулся:  
  
\- Всегда рад помочь, - заметив какое-то движение за спиной Гарри, он внезапно поставил свой стакан на каминную полку. - Рональд Уизли, - произнес он ледяным тоном, - не соизволите ли выйти в коридор со мной на пару слов? Я не задержу вас надолго.  
  
Гарри тут же развернулся, к своему удивлению обнаружив Рона стоящим рядом с ним с открытым ртом. Снейп был уже около двери, определенно, ожидая, что Рональд беспрекословно последует за ним. Юноша в панике посмотрел на Фреда и Джорджа, после чего медленно двинулся вслед за ожидающим его мужчиной с таким видом, словно шел на эшафот. Гарри пронаблюдал его уход, после чего последовал за ним, остановившись около двери, но не выходя из комнаты, желая услышать, что же хотел сказать ему Снейп.  
  
\- Вам действительно не наплевать на мистера Поттера, Уизли? - голос зельевара был тверд, как сталь.  
  
\- Что? Конечно же, нет! Он - мой лучший друг!  
  
\- Тогда почему вы так упорно продолжаете так плохо к нему относиться? Так по-детски?  
  
\- О чем это ты, Снейп? Я этого не делаю!  
  
\- Вы не доверяете его суждениям, вы критикуете его решения и открыто глумитесь над его попытками вести себя зрело и прилично в обществе.  
  
\- А? Я этого не делаю!  
  
\- Я только что это наблюдал, мистер Уизли. Тот взгляд, которым вы одарили его, пока он разговаривал со мной и мистером Люпином, совершенно точно олицетворял собой омерзение. Это вызвало вспышку смеха у ваших весьма поверхностных братьев, да, но вы не учитываете тот факт, что публично осмеяли того, кого только что назвали своим лучшим другом.  
  
Гарри отдал бы сейчас что угодно, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Рона.  
  
Снейп разочарованно вздохнул.  
  
\- Вы не одобряете то, что Поттер хорошо ко мне относится?  
  
\- Ну, я, эм...  
  
\- Вам действительно так отвратительна мысль, что он старается быть приятен кому-то еще кроме вас, мистер Уизли? Или, быть может, вы чувствуете угрозу в том, что Поттер начал-таки взрослеть и вести себя соответствующе?  
  
\- Нет! Ты...  
  
Внезапно коридор наполнил пронзительный вой. Они нарушили покой матери Сириуса.  
  
\- Отвратительные выродки! - визжала миссис Блек. - Предатели крови! Поганые грязнокровки, немедленно выметайтесь из моего дома!  
  
\- Проклятье! - испуганно выругался Рон.  
  
Гарри решился немного высунуться из гостиной и посмотреть на происходящее в коридоре. Снейп развернулся к портрету, висящему на стене, стянул с него занавес и прорычал прямо в лицо нарисованной миссис Блек:  
  
\- Я Снейп! А он, - указал он длинным пальцем в направлении Рона, - Уизли! Мы оба чистокровные волшебники, ты, старая злобная сука! Так что, ОТЪЕБИСЬ!  
  
Челюсть Рона отвисла так сильно, как только это было вообще возможно. А в его взгляде на Снейпа появилось нечто новое - невольное восхищение.  
  
Профессор накинул покрывало на запуганный портрет и вновь повернулся к Рону.  
  
\- Я вам не нравлюсь, мистер Уизли, я это знаю. И могу вас заверить, что моя симпатия к вам - минимальна. Но Поттер важен для нас обоих, поэтому, хочу напомнить вам, что дружба с кем-то подразумевает под собой как взаимное уважение к решениям, так и терпение к другим привязанностям. И я бы не хотел больше быть свидетелем вашего ребячества по отношению к Гарри. Я достаточно ясно выразился?  
  
\- Д-да, сэр.  
  
\- Прекрасно.  
  
Гарри развернулся и двинулся назад к Люпину, который беседовал с Гермионой и близнецами. Он тайком проследил, как Снейп вернулся в комнату спустя пару минут после пристыженного Рона. Северус взял с камина оставленный там стакан с виски и тут же был втянут в разговор с МакГонагалл и Кингсли. Гарри улыбнулся подошедшему к ним Рону.  
  
\- Надеюсь, это не было для тебя слишком мучительно? - спросил Поттер тихо.  
  
Рон выглядел потрясенным до глубины души.  
  
\- Он назвал тебя по имени, Гарри.  
  
Гарри довольно ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Да, он теперь иногда это делает, - стараясь выглядеть естественно, попивая свой виски.  
  
\- И он сказал матери Сириуса "отъебись"! Это было потрясающе!  
  
Гарри от души рассмеялся. О Боже, он не мог дождаться, когда останется со Снейпом наедине.  
  
***  
  
\- Сильнее!  
  
Гарри посмотрел Снейпу в лицо и усмехнулся:  
  
\- Сильнее? Черт, Снейп, я чувствую себя так, будто вот-вот смогу достать тебе до горла, если не буду более осторожен! - с его губ слетел низкий стон, когда Северус нетерпеливо сжал мышцы вокруг члена Гарри. - Черт подери... не делай так! Иначе я кончу прямо сейчас...  
  
Снейп поднял на него взгляд и вновь сжал внутренние мышцы. Гарри с очередным стоном вошел в него так сильно, как только мог. _Как вообще кто-то может быть ТАК хорош? Так жарок, так узок и так чертовски трахателен?_ Согнув ноги в коленях, он сделал еще один сильный толчок и почувствовал вибрацию вырвавшегося изо рта Снейпа вопля. Божеда. Он хотел остаться там навсегда, натягивая зад Снейпа на свой член по самое основание, трахая его так яростно, как только вообще мог.  
  
\- Гарри... - горячо прошептал Снейп в его ухо срывающимся голосом, - так хорошо... о, да, именно так...  
  
Гарри встал на колени и подхватил Северуса под бедра, подтянув ближе к себе.  
  
\- Могу я, эм, продолжить так?  
  
Снейп поднял ноги на плечи Гарри. О боже ты мой! Угол проникновения был просто идеальным! Его член с легкостью входил в зад Снейпа без малейшего сопротивления. Смахнув пот с глаз и придерживая Северуса за ноги, он принялся вбиваться в анус мужчины так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Закрыв глаза, он потерялся в ярких ощущениях. Его сознание в данную минуту было сосредоточено в его пенисе. Он был любовником Снейпа, человеком, дарящим ему удовольствие, он заставлял Северуса выгибаться, стонать и умолять трахать его глубже и сильнее, он принадлежал ему.  
  
Задыхаясь, Гарри открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз. Подвергаясь сладкой атаке, Снейп лежал, зажмурившись, со слегка приоткрытым в безмолвном крике ртом. Его правая рука плотно сжимала член, ритмично двигаясь вдоль, периодически скрывая налитую кровью, истекающую смазкой головку. Под взглядом Гарри Снейп ускорил свои движения и, внезапно выгнувшись, выбросил длинную струю спермы себе на живот и грудь. Поттер почувствовал, как мышцы ануса, который он сейчас трахал, сильно сжались вокруг него. Опустив ноги Снейпа на кровать, он наклонился вперед, тихо выругавшись. Его яички подтянулись, когда он, высунув язык, жадно провел им по груди Северуса, слизывая как можно больше спермы, и кончил, выталкивая сперму глубоко внутри задницы Снейпа, продолжая рефлекторно двигаться ему навстречу.  
  
***  
  
\- Ммм... это хорошая боль, - Снейп прижался носом к затылку Гарри, обнимая его сзади на измученной ими кровати.  
  
\- Извини. Я не хотел делать тебе больно. Ты должен был сказать...  
  
\- Нет, все было просто замечательно, Гарри. Как раз то, что мне было нужно. Ты вытрахал все мое напряжение прочь... - он сильнее прижал Поттера к себе.  
  
\- Тебе было страшно? Когда все это случилось?  
  
\- Я был в ужасе.  
  
\- Ты знал кого-то из них? Пожирателей?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, за кем они приходили?  
  
\- Да. За мной.  
  
\- За тобой?  
  
Снейп вздохнул, взъерошив короткие волоски на гаррином затылке.  
  
\- Думаю, можно с уверенностью сказать, что моя карьера шпиона подошла к концу.  
  
Гарри почувствовал, как губы Северуса двинулись вниз по его шее, целуя и прикусывая кожу, и остановились только на изгибе:  
  
\- Спи, Гарри.  
  
\- Обними меня.  
  
\- Конечно.


	14. Chapter 14

Почти не двигаясь, Снейп посмотрел на шрам в виде молнии на лбу Поттера. Протянув руку, он легко загладил растрепавшиеся темные волосы назад, чтобы лучше разглядеть отметку, оставленную некогда Темным Лордом. Длинные черные ресницы дрогнули, и пара изумрудных глаз, полных веселья и такой очаровательной похоти, посмотрели на него. Задержав на секунду дыхание, Снейп опустил взгляд ниже: на раскрасневшиеся щеки и губы, губы, так восхитительно правильно сжимавшие головку члена профессора.

Сидя в кресле в библиотеке, он легко качнул бедрами, желая оказаться еще глубже во влажном тепле рта Гарри. Откинув голову на спинку кресла, он зачарованно следил за происходящим. Вернувшись к молнии, Северус неосознанно проследил ее линии дрожащими пальцами.

\- Легилименс, - неожиданно прошептал он.

Поттер думал о том, как трахает мужчину и как сам мужчина трахает его, Гарри. Разум мальчишки был наполнен эротическими образами, и все они вращались вокруг вставшего члена, который он в данный момент сосал. Он увидел воспоминание, где он  трахает Поттера, лежащего на спине. Увидел его мокрые сны, в которых Поттер привязан к парте в классе зелий, а в его анус проникают пальцы профессора и его язык, и, наконец-таки, да, сам член.

\- Ты даже не пытался поставить блок, Поттер.

В поднявшемся на него изумрудном взгляде плескалось вожделение. Припухшие кроваво-красные губы прервали свою работу.

\- Я знаю, - произнес он немного сиплым голосом. - Но я хотел показать тебе, как сильно мне все это нравится.

\- Едва ли это было смыслом пройденных уроков.

\- Всего лишь раз... позволь показать тебе, - и его соблазнительный рот вновь вернулся к члену мужчины, проведя языком по налитой кровью плоти.

Воображаемая версия зельевара медленно произнесла "Отработка, Поттер". Их первый поцелуй в этой же комнате. Поттер на четвереньках на своей кровати в темноте, ощущающий, как скользкий член Снейпа снова и снова яростно вбивается в его тело. Пальцы Поттера, скользящие во рту мужчины. Его ноги, обхватившие Поттера за пояс. Его руки, удерживающие голову Поттера на месте, пока он кончает в его алчущий рот. Поттер, выкрикивающий "Черт, как же я люблю это! Я люблю тебя!", кончая в первый раз в своего бывшего профессора.

Снейп выпал из сознания Поттера, потерявшись в ощущениях собственного удовольствия, проникая в самое горло, сжимающееся вокруг него. Яички пронзил оргазменный импульс, заставивший его войти в рот мальчишки еще глубже, наблюдая, как слюна и сперма стекают по подбородку Поттера и ниже по его же члену, не поместившемуся во рту.

Мальчишка действительно стал ошеломительно хорош в фелляции за такой короткий срок. Очень впечатляет.

Поттер продолжал лениво вылизывать и посасывать его член, пока тот полностью не обмяк, после чего он аккуратно застегнул штаны Северуса, вытер рот и подбородок, вставая на ноги и, сделав несколько шагов, упал в одно из соседних кресел. Снейп еще некоторое время пролежал, развалившись и приводя дыхание и мысли в порядок. Он совершенно забыл о том признании в любви. В пылу занятия сексом это вполне обыденное явление. Чего только люди не говорят в такие моменты, мужчина это знал не понаслышке. Но эти слова, определенно, застряли в голове Поттера. И он, сидя напротив, все еще раскрасневшийся, с привкусом спермы на языке, знал, что Снейп только что слышал уже однажды произнесенное признание.

\- Ты произнес это в пылу соития, Поттер. Я не собираюсь тебя на этом ловить.

Юноша снял очки и протер их краем футболки. Он едва заметно вздрогнул, услышав слова Снейпа. Но мужчина заметил и неожиданно все понял. Он встал и, повернувшись, отошел к окну, притворяясь, что глубоко задумался о чём-то.

Поттер ХОТЕЛ, чтобы его "поймали" на этих словах.

Снейп услышал тихие шаги, после чего почувствовал, как мальчишка встал около него. Мужчина коротко глянул в его сторону. Поттер смотрел прямо перед собой, сквозь окно, будто бы очень увлеченный чем-то. Вернувшись к созерцанию вида, Северус гадал, что сказать. Почему-то он не чувствовал себя готовым к разговорам о... любви.

Мерлин, как вообще он мог спутаться с чертовым гриффиндорцем?

Со стороны столовой послышался звук гонга. Последние нововведения Люпина в размеренную жизнь на площади Гриммо были немного раздражающими.

\- Обед, - буркнул Поттер и тихо двинулся к выходу. Снейп последовал за ним в коридор и дальше в столовую, чувствуя непонятную злость на самого себя за то, что обидел мальчишку, не желая этого, и злость на самого парня, за то, что тот обиделся.

Они присоединились к Люпину за столом и приступили к еде, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга, хотя и не особо успешно. Ремус сделал несколько попыток завязать беседу прежде, чем сдался, попеременно бросая взгляды на обоих.

\- Да что с вами такое? Только не говорите, что поссорились.

Снейп хмыкнул в свой бокал с вином. Поттер, словно глупый подросток, принялся гонять по тарелке вареный картофель. Черт, именно как глупый подросток, кем он и является.

\- Все нормально, - подал голос юноша. Как будто это пройдет.

\- Что ж, определенно, на это совсем не похоже, Гарри. Северус? Не хочешь меня просветить?

\- Совершенно точно нет.

\- Ну в самом деле! Честное слово, вы двое иногда бываете такими невыносимыми! То вы лучшие друзья, то демонстративно делаете вид, что не знаете друг друга и думаете, что я этого не замечу? - над столом повисло неловкое молчание, нарушенное разочарованным вздохом Люпина. - Хорошо, между вами определенно что-то происходит. И никто из вас не считает, что я заслуживаю знать, что случилось между людьми, с которыми я живу?

Снейп побледнел от мысли, что он, мальчишка и оборотень могли быть представлены, как подобие семьи. Он никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе, но боже, Люпин же понял, что именно сказал, так ведь? Поттер внезапно сделался белее скатерти.

Тон голоса Ремуса смягчился.

\- Ну же, Гарри... где же твой гриффиндорский дух, а? Храбро смотреть в лицо проблемам, какими бы они ни были, да? А что такое "проблемы" между друзьями? Мелочь. Просто глубоко вздохни и расскажи, что не так.

Снейп пил свое вино маленькими глотками, наблюдая за двумя гриффиндорцами максимально невозмутимо с учетом обстоятельств. Он знал, что Поттер будет очень аккуратно подбирать слова, но все же оказался не готов к ним.

\- Я, вообще-то, не совсем гриффиндорец, Ремус.

Снейп фирменным жестом выгнул бровь. Люпин просто моргнул.

\- Чт-что это значит, Гарри?

Поттер с отчаянием уставился на овощи в своей тарелке, очень надеясь, что остальным присутствующим в комнате мужчинам внезапно захочется выйти, если он достаточно сильно этого пожелает.

\- Я попал в Гриффиндор только потому, что попросил об этом Сортировочную шляпу.

\- Ты не мог попросить об этом Сортировочную шляпу, Поттер.

Юноша с вызовом посмотрел Снейпу в глаза.

\- Смог, как видишь.

Снейп почувствовал желание выпалить "Ну конечно!", но лишь презрительно фыркнул. А Люпин продолжил расспрашивать парня.

\- Но, если ты ее попросил, Гарри... на какой факультет она хотела тебя отправить?

\- Догадайся. Шляпа сказала, что я смог бы неплохо проявить себя на Слизерине.

Снейп опустил бокал с вином на стол несколько громче, чем планировал.

\- И могу я поинтересоваться, мистер Поттер, почему же вы так воспротивились распределению на мой факультет?

Гарри пожал плечами, все еще смотря себе в тарелку.

\- На тот момент я уже встретился с Драко. А Рон сказал мне, что все темные маги заканчивали Слизерин, - Снейп молча проклял младшего сына Уизли. - А вы... - Поттер поднял взгляд на зельевара, - когда ты посмотрел на меня в тот вечер, Северус, у меня заболел шрам. То есть, это не из-за тебя, конечно, а из-за Квиррелла, сидящего рядом с тобой, но тогда я подумал, что из-за тебя. И, честно говоря, я не горел желанием провести следующие семь лет, мучаясь от боли, стоило только моему декану посмотреть на меня.

По выражению лица Гарри Снейп вполне ясно понял, что и сейчас причинил ему боль.

\- Понятно, - несколько мгновений он обдумывал услышанное, представляя, на что были бы похожи последние семь лет, если бы Сортировочная шляпа настояла на своем. Как бы он смог притворяться, что ненавидит даже воздух, которым дышал Поттер, если бы тот попал в Слизерин? И у него было бы намного меньше поводов снимать с того баллы. А в его кабинете стояло несколькими Кубками Школы больше. А еще же и Кубки по Квиддичу...

Словно стакан холодной воды в лицо, злость прошлась по коже Снейпа, покалывая, заставляя мелкие волоски на загривке встать дыбом. Он уже почти и забыл, что значит ненавидеть Гарри Чертового Поттера. С тех пор прошли годы, но сейчас оказалось так легко вспомнить прошлое. Было похоже, будто Поттер только что признал, что фактически украл все эти кубки и славу у Слизерина.

Снейп немного неуверенно поднялся на ноги и оглядел стол.

\- У меня внезапно пропал аппетит, - выплюнул он, бросив салфетку поверх своей тарелки, и вылетел из комнаты.

На автопилоте он добрался до камина гостиной. Мужчина чувствовал себя немного глупо и неловко из-за того, что так внезапно сбежал, но привычная за столько лет модель поведения вспомнилась слишком легко.

Он вернулся в свои комнаты в Хогвартсе.

***

Нет, ты точно идиот, Поттер же сделал тебе одолжение. Снейп приканчивал уже четвертый стакан виски, и в нем проснулась совесть. Как бы ты убеждал Темного Лорда, что у тебя связаны руки, если бы он приказал привести Гарри к нему, когда тот был бы одним из твоих же воспитанников? Как бы ты убеждал окружающих, что якобы ненавидишь его, а на самом деле скрытно помогая, если даже не мог снять с него баллы, назначить отработку или просто насмехаться над ним? Естественно, и выбранный путь не был легким, но все было бы еще сложнее, если бы Гарри и Драко оказались на одном факультете, в одной комнате! Боже, они могли стать друзьями! Поттер мог выбрать тот же путь, что и ты когда-то...

Снейп сделал большой глоток виски и услышал урчание своего желудка. А было ли бы все так уж радужно, будь все иначе? Мальчишка со всей его необузданной силой был бы распределен на Слизерин, где парселтанг приняли бы, словно дар, где сыновья и дочери Пожирателей Смерти были бы его друзьями и оказывали на него свое влияние. Есть, над чем подумать. Гарри бы отдал свою невинность одному из детей Пожирателей, а тот бы нашептывал ему милые непристойности, вкладывал бы в его голову идеи о превосходстве над Темным Лордом, если бы тот только выбрал другой путь. Каким чудовищем мог бы он стать, если бы не стал тогда ничего просить у Сортировочной шляпы, распределяющей детей по факультетам уже больше тысячи лет?

Длинные бледные пальцы отбили ритм по поверхности стакана в руках Снейпа. Горькая улыбка пересекла его лицо. Гарри отдал свою невинность Пожирателю. И уже давно не молодому. Хм, что ж, спасибо Мерлину, что мальчишка, по крайней мере, смог выбрать нужного Пожирателя.

Он осушил стакан с виски и уставился на огонь в камине, вновь прокручивая в голове сегодняшнюю обеденную беседу. С чего вдруг они вспомнили про Сортировочную шляпу? А. Конечно. Поттер не хотел говорить Люпину, почему они так себя вели за едой. Снейп хмыкнул. Поттер поднял тему с Сортировочной шляпой специально, чтобы увести внимание оборотня в сторону. Он хранил этот маленький факт о его распределении с одиннадцати лет, обнародовав его только по необходимости, получив с этого выгоду.

Как чертовски по-слизерински. Мужчина усмехнулся уголком губ.

Налив себе еще порцию виски - всего одну, он и так много выпил - он покрутил стакан в ладонях. Снейп вспомнил, как стоял в библиотеке около окна, Поттер рядом с ним, и оба молчали, смущенные всего лишь тремя маленькими словами, сорвавшимися с языка в порыве страсти.

Проклятие. У него... отношения... с Гарри Джеймсом Поттером. Даже не так. У него романтические отношения с Гарри Джеймсом Поттером. Он усмехнулся собственным мыслям. Смешно. Все это, от начала и до конца, лишь ребячество и просто омерзительно смехотворно. Он же Северус Снейп, Мерлин подери. Он не вступает в романтические отношения ни с кем. И уж точно не с неким сексуальным молодым Спасителем мира, который может уложить в свою постель любую волшебницу или волшебника всего магического мира, и все равно останется самым лучшим и Золотым мальчиком для робчущих масс. Сама мысль была абсурдна.

Так ведь?

***

Когда Снейп на следующий день появился в доме на площади Гриммо, Гарри уже ждал его в библиотеке. Влетев в комнату черным вихрем, мужчина постарался появиться в своей обычной манере, наводящей ужас на всех и вся. Но не тут-то было. Поттер смотрел на него с улыбкой на устах и веселым блеском в глазах. Проклятье. Спешно зачаровав дверь, Снейп усиленно старался не встретиться с Поттером взглядом.

\- Как бы мучительно мне ни было говорить это, Поттер... но нам надо поговорить.

\- Боже. Именно эти три слова мужчина меньше всего хочет когда-либо услышать!

Снейп резанул по юноше взглядом.

\- В самом деле.

Поттер сидел, развалившись в одном из кресел и выглядя при этом весьма аппетитно в своей маггловской одежде, но Снейп не мог просто подойти и сесть рядом с ним. Вместо этого он метался по комнате, стараясь совладать со своими мыслями и перебирая покрытыми пятнами от зелий пальцами различные поверхности и предметы, попадающиеся на пути. Это помогало успокоиться, он следил взглядом за тем, что делают его руки, чего касаются. Всяко это лучше, чем постоянно смотреть на Поттера. Он был уверен, что готов к разговору, но речь, придуманная заранее, вылетела из головы, как только мужчина вошел в помещение. Глупый мальчишка и его чертовы улыбки.

\- Я должен тебе извинение, Поттер.

\- За что?

\- За то, что завел тебя туда, где тебе не место. За то, что воспользовался своим преимуществом. Сделал тебя уязвимым. Подвел тебя под удар, позволяя слишком привязаться ко мне.

\- А? Не понял. Ты не пользовался своим преимуществом, Снейп. Я сам к тебе пришел, помнишь?

Северус хмуро кивнул.

\- Я все еще не понимаю, почему...

Смех внезапно разнесся по комнате.

\- Не понимаешь, чего именно? Почему меня к тебе тянет?

Снейп бросил взгляд в сторону Поттера.

\- Как такое возможно?

\- Просто. Ты чертовски привлекательный мужик, и я думал, что было бы очень интересно узнать, как ты целуешься. И однажды узнал... - его щеки вспыхнули. - ...Я хотел всего, что между нами было.

У Снейпа пересохло во рту, когда он заметил покрасневшие щеки мальчишки. "Хотел". Поттер его хотел. Это было слишком странно. Хотя, доказательства были, так сказать, на лицо.

\- Мне стоило лучше себя контролировать. Сопротивляться тебе...

\- Я не ХОТЕЛ, чтобы ты сопротивлялся мне! И я рад, что ты не смог.

\- Это не имеет значения, Поттер. Это все еще плохая идея.

\- Почему? Мы не делаем ничего плохого!

\- А твой крестный думал бы так же? А семейство Уизли?

\- Мне все равно, что они думают! - зеленые глаза просто-таки сверкали. - Мне важен ты! Мы!

\- Тебе еще предстоит спасти мир, Поттер. Так что, тебе лучше поберечь себя.

\- О, только не включай "ублюдка". Не сейчас.

\- Я хотел тебя с тех пор, как тебе исполнилось пятнадцать. Так что, я был ублюдком довольно долгое время.

Поттер уставился на него с открытым ртом.

\- Пятнадцать?

Черт подери, Северус, какого фига ты решил рассказать ему об этом прямо сейчас? Усилием воли заставив себя успокоиться, Снейп прямо ответил на взгляд Поттера, стараясь при этом привести в порядок еще и мысли.

\- Теперь ты видишь, Гарри? Я должен был сопротивляться тебе. Ради нас обоих.

Но Поттер лишь потряс отрицательно головой.

\- Нет. Я рад, что ты не смог. Если бы смог, то... последние несколько недель... Я бы никогда... Черт! Зачем ты все так усложняешь?

Снейп знал, что не должен продолжать этот разговор, но за последние несколько недель он слишком часто поддавался искушению.

\- Ты бы никогда - что?

Поттер нетерпеливо взлохматил свои волосы.

\- Я бы никогда не узнал, каково это. В смысле, быть с кем-то. Быть с кем-то в интимном плане... делить себя с кем-то таким образом. Быть любимым. Любить, - его голос становился все тише, пока совсем не затих. Снейп еще никогда так сильно не хотел никого обнять. - Я могу завтра умереть, Снейп. Черт, я могу умереть уже сегодня и никогда уже НЕ УВИДЕТЬ завтра! И если этому суждено случится, то я хочу хотя бы немного успеть пожить, ты понимаешь? Я хочу успеть узнать о жизни хоть что-то прежде, чем умру. Я хочу чувствовать, экспериментировать и веселиться - разве я многого хочу? И никто не станет мне в этом препятствовать. Во всяком случае, не те, кому я действительно дорог...

\- Пока они, может, тебе и не препятствуют - и ты, конечно, прав, Поттер, никто, кому ты дорог, и не станет - но они могут начать препятствовать твоему выбору партнера.

\- Да нахер, если им не нравится.

\- Конечно же, весьма зрелая позиция.

\- И нахер тебя тогда.

\- Ты и так это сделал, Поттер. Множество раз.

\- Взаимно.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза одно бесконечное мгновение. Снейп так и не понял, кто пошевелился первым, но внезапно между ними не оказалась и дюйма. Их тела столкнулись где-то посередине комнаты, губы соединились, руки хватали и сжимали, оставляя на телах синяки. Они еще никогда так отчаянно не целовались, пока они сами практически слились в одно.

\- Никогда во мне не сомневайся, - проговорил Поттер в рот мужчины. - Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, неважно, что будут говорить. И мне плевать, если кто-то узнает. Я хочу, чтобы они знали. Мне не стыдно. Я слишком это люблю.

Снейп обхватил ладонями лицо Гарри и провел дорожку поцелуев вдоль подбородка юноши.

\- То есть, я должен либо принять эту любовь, либо отвалить?

Поттер рассмеялся и сжал пальцы на заднице Снейпа сквозь множество слоев одежды.

\- Полагаю, что так.

\- Так тому и быть.

\- Ты действительно фантазировал обо мне с тех пор, как мне исполнилось пятнадцать?

\- Ты был весьма соблазнительным ребенком.

\- А ты предпринимал какие-то шаги?

\- Вопреки устоявшемуся мнению, Поттер, я не чудовище.

\- Но и не святой.

\- Уж точно нет.

Поттер усмехнулся и прижался своим членом к члену Снейпа.

\- Как и я, - простонал он.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Давай пропустим урок - только сегодня, Снейп! - и аппарируем в твою комнату на часок. Ремус не узнает, - глаза Гарри заблестели, когда он понял, что мужчина не спешит протестовать. По меньшей мере, это было многообещающе.  
  
Северус вздохнул, прижавшись своей щекой к гарриной.  
  
\- Я слишком много тебе позволяю.  
  
\- Только потому, что ты так сильно меня хочешь.  
  
Темные глаза, не мигая, уставились на него. Прижав мальчишку еще ближе, он перенес их обоих в свою комнату. Гарри моргнул, поразившись мягкости перемещения, и улыбнулся своему любовнику.  
  
\- Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь тебе говорил, что ты просто потрясающий?  
  
\- Ты говорил менее десяти минут назад, маленький негодник, - защитные и заглушающие чары опутали комнату.  
  
\- О, да! Я и забыл, - Снейп припал к его губам, и мальчишка тут же выкинул из головы все остальное.  
  
Медленно, на ходу снимая друг с друга одежду, они продвигались к кровати. Снейп принял чувства Гарри и не сбежал. Он все еще рядом, целует его, раздевает и подталкивает к постели. Гарри улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй, мурлыча от удовольствия.  
  
Как только они были полностью раздеты и легли на кровать, юноша тут же развалился на покрывале, предлагая себя мужчине. Замерев на пару секунд и глядя в глаза Гарри непонятным взглядом, Северус мягко опустился в его объятия. Губы Снейпа, едва задевая, прошлись по поттеровским и накрыли их в медленном поцелуе, а его длинные волосы скрыли их лица, когда два тела комфортно устроились одно на другом.  
  
Вжавшись друг в друга бедрами, они томно ласкали руками тела, а губы впивались в губы. Гарри закинул ногу Снейпу на пояс, жаждя большего контакта, более тесного трения. Снейп тут же провел ладонью вниз по спине юноши, забравшись пальцами между ягодиц, и вырвал низкий стон из груди Гарри, опустив губы на горло любовника, сильно втянув нежную кожу, как раз на сонной артерии.  
  
\- Черт подери! Ты хочешь меня пометить, так что ли?  
  
Потерзав облюбованный участок кожи еще несколько секунд, Снейп поднял голову (и бровь) и усмехнулся.  
  
\- Ну, ты же теперь мой, так ведь? - он провел пальцами по анусу Поттера, растянув губы в улыбке, наблюдая реакцию юноши на такое легкое прикосновение в столь чувствительном месте. - Акцио, смазка, - прошептал он. Из прикроватного столика в его свободную руку влетел небольшой тюбик. Открутив крышку и выдавив немного геля себе не пальцы, он вернулся ко входу Гарри. - Ты же считал их, Гарри?  
  
\- Эм... Считал что?  
  
Один длинный опытный палец скользнул в тело Поттера.  
  
\- Сколько раз мы этим занимались. Я знаю, что молодежь обычно это делает...  
  
Гарри почувствовал, как загорелись его щеки.  
  
\- Этот будет девятнадцатым.  
  
Палец Снейпа медленно проникал глубже.  
  
\- Так мало? А в это число входит оральная стимуляция?  
  
Поттер покраснел еще больше.  
  
\- Нет. Только секс. Думаешь, я должен был считать еще и минеты?  
  
Легкое пожатие плечами.  
  
\- Думаю, это всего лишь формальность. Множество мужчин считают это формой секса, не имеет значения, во что именно они суют свой член.  
  
\- А ты?  
  
Чуть склонив голову набок, мужчина ухмыльнулся уголком губ.  
  
\- Мое определение сексуального акта подразумевает скорее именно глубокое внутреннее генитальное проникновение.  
  
Гарри фыркнул и легко рассмеялся.  
  
\- Где, черт возьми, ты научился так разговаривать?  
  
Второй палец скользнул в задницу Гарри, пока тот хохотал.  
  
\- Мистер Поттер, - выдохнул Снейп юноше в лицо, - нужно ли напоминать, что не стоит дразнить человека, находясь в столь уязвимом положении?  
  
\- Мне нравится мое уязвимое положение.  
  
\- Ммм, ах так, - мужчина убрал пальцы. Его губы накрыли гаррины, и мальчишка тут же втянул его язык в свой рот, посасывая его и одновременно ощущая, как член Снейпа вторгается в его анус.  
  
\- Это четырнадцатый раз, когда ты берешь меня.  
  
Черты лица Северуса смягчились, когда он посмотрел на Гарри.  
  
\- Это далеко не достаточно, - прошептал он.  
  
\- Значит, мы будем заниматься этим чаще.  
  
Снейп продолжал погружаться в тело Поттера, тихо рыча в гаррин висок.  
  
\- Так часто, как ты позволишь, Гарри. Для меня ты - само совершенство, как будто был сделан специально для меня, - он начал медленно двигаться, все время тихо бормоча, словно сам с собой. - Если бы только твои родители знали, что делали, создавая тебя для меня, как идеально ты мне подходишь, как полно меня дополняешь.  
  
Гарри чувствовал, что раньше бы не позволил Снейпу говорить что-то подобное. Почему-то казалось неправильным вспоминать его родителей во время секса, но в то же время... черт, это заставило его еще больше возбудиться. Может, это чувство было из тех, о которых Снейп говорил как о "грязных"? Потому что, ну реально, знание о том, что он сейчас лежит тут на спине, с ногами, закинутыми Северусу Снейпу за спину, с членом Северуса Снейпа в заднице, и производит шумы, обычные для занятий сексом, - это не то знание, которое заставило бы его родителей радоваться, так ведь? И все же, он так этого хотел, так в этом нуждался, что его не волновало, что бы подумали его мама с папой. Даже если бы они были живы, он все равно хотел бы Снейпа, и был бы здесь, на спине, для этого мужчины, сжимая мышцами ануса его член и лаская его рот своим языком. Он уже взрослый, и это было именно то, чего он желал, и это был тот, кого он желал.  
  
\- О... - Поттер приподнял ноги еще выше, подаваясь навстречу толчкам Снейпа и чувствуя, как головка члена внутри него задевает простату. - О, черт...  
  
\- Да... - запомнив угол проникновения, Снейп раз за разом попадал точно по этой маленькой точке, с жадностью наблюдая за лицом Гарри, пока того одна за другой накрывали волны предоргазменного удовольствия. - Совершенство.  
  
\- Ты - да.  
  
\- Только для тебя.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Их губы вновь слились воедино. _"Боже,_ \- думал Гарри, - _мы идеально совпадаем. Я и Снейп просто созданы друг для друга"._  
  
Внезапно сознание Гарри прошила резкая боль. Вскрикнув, он услышал ответный мучительный стон Снейпа. Так же боль опалила и задницу парня из-за слишком грубого движения члена мужчины в анусе Поттера.  
  
\- Блять! - выплюнул Снейп. - Сука! Хренова грязнокровая СУКА!  
  
Морщась от боли, Гарри посмотрел на своего любовника. _А с ним-то что происходит?_ Один лишь взгляд на левое предплечье мужчины тут же все объяснил. Темная Метка пылала, казалось, будто череп и змея терзают бледную плоть, пытаясь проникнуть глубже под кожу, на которой они были вытатуированы. Рука Гарри инстинктивно взметнулась к шраму на лбу. Тот был воспален еще больше обычного, будто бы горел изнутри.  
  
\- Поттер, используй ментальный щит! Живо!  
  
Гарри на автомате кивнул. Он был уже почти готов отключиться от интенсивности боли, но, пару раз глубоко вздохнув, сумел сконцентрироваться. Снейп ненадолго зарылся лицом в изгиб шеи Поттера, тяжело выдыхая через рот.  
  
\- Северус? Ты в порядке? - юноша почувствовал слабый кивок. - Твоя метка всегда ТАК горит?  
  
Снейп приподнял голову и оперся на руки.  
  
\- Нет. Это не похоже на один из его обычных вызовов. Ублюдок беснуется, - очень аккуратно выйдя из Гарри, он наколдовал на обоих очищающие чары. - Если хочешь, я могу дать тебе обезболивающее.  
  
\- Да. Было бы неплохо. Надо сообщить Дамблдору.  
  
\- Как раз собирался, - встав с кровати, Снейп протянул руку Гарри, осторожно придержав, когда тот чуть покачнулся, поднявшись на ноги. Они молча оделись. Снейп не стал натягивать на себя ни сюртука, ни мантии. Поттер заметил, что левый рукав белой рубашки так и остался не застегнут. Раздраженная плоть не выносила даже такого легкого прикосновения.  
  
\- Мы можем вместе аппарировать в библиотеку?  
  
\- Ты и сам вполне способен это сделать, Поттер.  
  
\- Я знаю. Но я, я просто...  
  
Выражение лица Снейпа чуть потеплело, и мужчина прижал к себе мальчишку правой рукой.  
  
\- Ты просто хотел побыть еще немного рядом?  
  
Гарри обвил его талию руками и сжал.  
  
\- Да, - прошептал он.  
  
В следующее мгновение они уже стояли посреди библиотеки.  
  
\- Прости меня, Поттер, за то, что поранил тебя. В смысле, когда пришла боль.  
  
Гарри все еще чувствовал тупую пульсацию в своем анусе, но постоянные удары в его голове были во много раз хуже.  
  
\- Это не твоя вина, - произнес он. - Все хорошо.  
  
Коротко кивнув, Снейп снял заклинания с библиотеки.  
  
\- На кухне есть небольшая аптечка с зельями первой необходимости, - ответил мужчина, пропуская Гарри в коридор.  
  
Когда они оба вошли в комнату, Люпин был занят разгадыванием кроссворда в Ежедневном Пророке. Снейп, не останавливаясь, прошел к стеклянному шкафчику, где хранились его зелья, а Гарри призвал себе чашку и наполнил ее холодной водой.  
  
\- Гарри, вы сегодня раньше решили закончить?  
  
Поттер кивнул и тяжело опустился на один из стульев за столом. Разрываясь между попытками справиться с болью в шраме и концентрацией на сохранении прочности ментального щита, Гарри даже не заметил, как Люпин, задержавшись на секунду на горле юноше, смущенно отвел взгляд.  
  
\- Лови, Поттер, - зельевар бросил ему флакон с темно-синей жидкостью. Почти не глядя, Гарри протянул руку и легко поймал его. Вытащив пробку, он залпом выпил его содержимое, намереваясь потом запить гадский вкус холодной водой.  
  
\- Что-то случилось? - спросил оборотень, переводя взгляд с отсутствующего Гарри на едва одетого Снейпа.  
  
Снейп наклонился к камину и кинул в огонь летучего пороха.  
  
\- Кабинет Альбуса Дамблдора, - четко произнес он.  
  
\- Гарри? - в голосе Люпина явно проступила тревога.  
  
Обезболивающее зелье начало действовать, и Гарри смог сосредоточить взгляд на Ремусе, хотя его все еще трясло.  
  
\- Волдеморт, - пробормотал он и, подняв руку, убрал челку со лба.  
  
\- Боже правый, Гарри! У тебя кровь!  
  
\- А, Северус, мой мальчик! Что случилось?  
  
\- Директор, могу я сейчас к вам зайти?  
  
\- Конечно, конечно.  
  
Кинув последний взгляд в сторону Гарри, он шагнул в зеленое пламя.  
  
Смочив салфетку холодной водой, Люпин аккуратно прижал ее ко лбу Гарри. Когда же он ее убрал, на ткани остался кровавый след в виде молнии.  
  
\- Волдеморт, - повторил Поттер. - Только что. Снейп сказал, что ублюдок в бешенстве, - глаза мальчишки стали шире. - Видел бы ты, что он сотворил с Меткой Снейпа, - лицо парня исказила боль.  
  
\- О, извини, Гарри. Сделать тебе чего-нибудь? Может, чаю?  
  
Гарри немного истерично хохотнул, после чего все же кивнул.  
  
\- Да, пожалуйста.  
  
Люпин отодвинул Пророк в сторону и поставил котелок с водой на огонь.  
  
\- Эм... Гарри... - произнес он с неохотой, посмотрев на юношу.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Возможно, ты захочешь воспользоваться заклинанием для устранения синяков до того, как Дамблдор или еще кто-то сюда заявится.  
  
Пару секунд Поттер в замешательстве смотрел на Ремуса. _Шрам на лбу не оставлял же кровоподтеков, так ведь? Но тогда..._ Его ладонь накрыла горло, когда он вспомнил, как Северус в порыве возбуждения терзал губами тонкую кожу на сонной артерии. _О черт, нет!_ Парень знал, что выглядит сейчас как вор, застигнутый на месте преступления. _Боже, и что же теперь делать?_  
  
\- Я, эм, это, ну... - Гарри чуть мозги себе не вывихнул, пытаясь придумать что-то правдоподобное, объясняющее, почему синяк на его шее образовался после якобы частных уроков со Снейпом по Защите. _Может, проклятие, после которого на коже жертвы появляются засосы?_ Если даже такое и было, Поттер о нем не слышал. _Или же просто ударился обо что-нибудь? Черт подери, как будто этим можно объяснить появление круглой отметины прямо посередине горла._  
  
\- Все в порядке, Гарри. Я всего лишь предупредил тебя о том, что ты, возможно, не захотел бы афишировать, - Люпин слабо улыбнулся и придвинул к нему чашку с чаем. - Думаю, как и Северус.  
  
Поттер погладил засос кончиками пальцев, осторожно надавливая на поврежденную кожу. Достав палочку свободной рукой, он направил ее на свое горло.  
  
\- Эм... - посмотрел он на Люпина застенчиво. - Я не вижу, где именно он находится.  
  
\- А, ну конечно же, - кивнул Ремус и направил свою палочку на шею парня. – _Vulnus remedium_ , - произнес он.  
  
\- Все в порядке?  
  
\- Да, Гарри.  
  
\- Спасибо, - Поттер убрал свою палочку и обхватил ладонями чашку с чаем, невидящим взглядом изучая ее содержимое. - Так, эм, ты знал?.. - он почувствовал себя малолетним нарушителем, как будто его только что поймали за чем-то, что ему совершенно точно НЕ СЛЕДОВАЛО делать.  
  
\- Если ты не хочешь, то мы не обязаны это обсуждать. Хотя, если хочешь...  
  
Не поднимая взгляда, Гарри покачал головой.  
  
\- Ты сердишься на меня? - парня рассердило, как жалко прозвучал его голос.  
  
\- А я должен?  
  
\- Ты сердишься на Снейпа? - Боже, его голос сейчас больше похож на писк!  
  
\- И вновь, Гарри... - а я должен?  
  
Поттер заставил себя посмотреть Люпину в глаза и уверенно покачал головой.  
  
\- Нет, - произнес он так спокойно, как мог. - Не должен.  
  
\- И если появятся причины, то ты тут же мне о них расскажешь?  
  
Гарри слабо улыбнулся.  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
\- Что ж, этого все, что мне нужно знать, - Люпин поднял свою чашку с чаем и сделал глоток.  
  
Поттер подул на свой чай. В его голове вертелось столько вопросов. _Давно ли Ремус знает? Как выяснил? Как получилось, что он так спокойно все принял? И, если он действительно не против, смогут ли они с Северусом чувствовать себя более свободно в присутствии оборотня?_  
  
Люпин мягко рассмеялся, немного смущенно покачав головой, и посмотрел юноше в глаза.  
  
\- Должен заметить, Гарри, что, от взрослого горного тролля в одиннадцать до Северуса Снейпа в восемнадцать, ты, совершенно точно, просто-таки безумный смельчак.  
  
Гарри почувствовал, что его щеки сейчас не уступали по яркости шевелюрам семейства Уизли.  
  
\- Сомневаюсь, что Сириус назвал бы меня смельчаком...  
  
\- Да. Что ж. Уверен, что Сириус скорее бы согласился с "безумным".  
  
Поттер хмуро усмехнулся.  
  
\- Наверняка, как и мой отец.  
  
Люпин немного грустно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Гарри, Северус тебя не обижает?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- И это все, что имеет значение. Твоего отца и Сириуса больше нет с нами. Поэтому то, что они могли бы сделать или сказать, не должно влиять на принимаемые тобой решения в отношении твоего личного счастья.  
  
\- Но как ты вообще узнал?  
  
Люпин постучал пальцем по кончику своего носа.  
  
\- Волчий нюх, Гарри. Я могу отличить твой запах среди всех прочих. Временами он интенсивнее, чем обычно.  
  
 _"Видимо, как сейчас"_ , - подумал Гарри. - И как давно? - спросил он тихо.  
  
\- С тех пор, как ты посещал Джинни Уизли в Хогвартсе. Сначала я подумал, что это просто невозможно. Старался убедить себя, что это лишь потому, что ты побывал в комнатах Снейпа. Глупо, правда? Но в последовавшее воскресение - помнишь, когда мы пили чай с Дамблдором, а я еще ходил на встречу с Тонкс, пока ты присматривал за Северусом? - запах был просто сногсшибательным. Мое обоняние очень чувствительно. Тогда я уже точно знал. И это не считая изменений в поведении...  
  
\- Моем или его?  
  
\- У обоих, - карие глаза Люпина сверкнули на манер дамблдоровских. - Хотя, конечно, в основном его. В самом деле - защищать тебя передо мной и Альбусом, устроить разнос Рону, чтобы тот лучше к тебе относился... Мерлин, он даже назвал меня по имени! Ты, Гарри, совершенно точно, положительно на него влияешь!  
  
Гарри вновь покраснел, отчаянно стараясь вести этот разговор, словно бы между двумя взрослыми людьми.  
  
\- Он был бы просто в бешенстве, если бы услышал тебя сейчас, - произнес он, хотя и не был уверен в сказанном. Он закусил нижнюю губу и посмотрел в излучающие веселье глаза Люпина. Парень почувствовал, как его рот сам собой расползается в улыбке, и они оба так заразительно рассмеялись, что на столе зазвенели их чашки с чаем.  
  
\- Вижу, что мое обезболивающее зелье, как всегда, эффективно, - донесся до них низкий голос со стороны камина.  
  
Гарри вытер выступившие слезы и постарался успокоиться.  
  
\- Снейп! Ты вернулся!  
  
\- Опоздал на вечер анекдотов? Слава Мерлину, - мужчина прошел к своему шкафчику, взял еще один флакон с темно-синим зельем и выпил содержимое одним глотком. В следующее мгновение из камина вышел Дамблдор и следом - МакГонагалл. Оба с мрачными лицами.


	16. Chapter 16

В мгновение ока кухня на площади Гриммо превратилась в военный штаб. Поттер и Люпин тут же убрали все со стола, давая Альбусу и Минерве разложить на его поверхности различные карты и куски любопытных пергаментов. А дружелюбный домовик постоянно пополнял запас горячих напитков и сладостей к ним, пока члены Ордена Феникса то появлялись, то исчезали в камине в течение всего вечера.   
  
Снейп был слишком занят, чтобы присесть хоть на минутку. Несмотря на болеутоляющее зелье, Темная метка все так же горела достаточно для того, чтобы постоянно напоминать о себе. Лишь однажды Снейп чувствовал боль от метки такой интенсивности, и то - это было еще в первую войну, как раз перед смертью Лорда. Достав из складок своей мантии серебряную фляжку, он за один глоток ополовинил ее содержимое. Дважды за жизнь вполне довольно для кого угодно, так ведь?  
  
Нечто теплое, обнаружившееся у него под боком, заставило опустить туда взгляд и обнаружить стоящего рядом Поттера. Молча он предложил тому фляжку.  
  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
  
\- Как угодно, Поттер.  
  
Синхронно прислонившись к кухонной стене, они наблюдали, как сначала Артур и Молли Уизли, а потом Тонкс с Грюмом отчитывались по поводу происшествий за день. Стремительное и неумелое нападение на маггловскую школу близ Кардиффа, исчезновение хозяина магазинчика - сквиба в Дагенхеме, Темная метка над кладбищем около болота в Дербишере... На первый взгляд, все случайно и никак не связано. Снейп подозревал, что эти события на самом деле были хаотичными; Пожиратели Смерти нападали на кого вздумается и где вздумается, как будто скрывая или отвлекая внимание от настоящей цели.  
  
\- На что это похоже?  
  
\- Мм? Извини?  
  
Он вновь скосил взгляд на парня, внезапно осознав, что ему больше не требуется так уж сильно опускать его вниз. Как это Поттер ухитрился вырасти так, чтобы он ничего не заметил?  
  
\- Я, ну, спросил, на что похоже...  
  
\- На что похоже что?  
  
\- Ты знаешь. Быть одним из них. Быть пожирателем.  
  
\- Почему ты вдруг заинтересовался?  
  
Поттер пожал плечами.  
  
\- Не так уж внезапно, на самом деле. Просто никогда не хватало...  
  
\- Смелости?  
  
Зеленые глаза стали ярче.  
  
\- Мужества, чтобы спросить, - ухмылка.  
  
Снейп вздохнул, оглядывая всех присутствующих, склонившихся над кухонным столом в пылу активного обсуждения.  
  
\- Это было... одновременно ужасающе и потрясающе.  
  
\- Как это?  
  
\- Ну, уверен, ты уже имеешь некоторое представление о том, что касается "ужасающего", - голова с копной темных нерасчесанных волос около него слегка кивнула. - Поэтому у меня нет никакого желания и дальше просвещать тебя в этом вопросе. Достаточно сказать, что то, что я видел... и делал... Хотел бы я, чтобы этого не было. Или чтобы я смог это навсегда забыть.  
  
Он вдруг понял, как тяжело ему будет сейчас встретиться взглядом с широко распахнутыми изумрудными глазами Поттера. Но все же зельевар заставил себя это сделать, приготовившись увидеть в них отвращение или разочарование. Вместо этого он встретил лишь грусть и симпатию. И отвел взгляд.  
  
\- Тогда что насчет "потрясающей" части?  
  
Да. Что насчет нее? Снейп сделал глубокий вздох и тщательно обдумал свои следующие слова. Он никогда ранее не пытался сформулировать это для кого бы то ни было. Тот, кто никогда не был или не собирался стать Пожирателем Смерти, все равно не поймет. Тогда зачем? Ведь тот, кто был им, не обязан что-либо объяснять. А тот, кто вдруг заинтересовался данным вопросом и кого требуется отговорить думать о подобном, уж точно, не должен слышать эти причины...  
  
\- Иногда, мистер Поттер, это было даже весело.  
  
\- Весело?  
  
\- Да, весело. Уверен, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.  
  
\- Но как такое возможно? Делая все эти ужасные вещи?  
  
Снейп посмотрел на кончик своего носа, молясь всем богам, чтобы попытка объяснить всё не привела его в тюрьму.  
  
\- Разве быть молодым не потрясающе, Поттер? Быть на пике своей физической формы, только открывать мир, чувствовать себя... бессмертным и неуязвимым? Когда ты уверен, что будешь жить вечно, что совершишь что-то необыкновенное, что все последующие поколения простых смертных будут вспоминать об этом с трепетом и благоговением? Все подростки, в той или иной форме, проходят через это. Но для подростков-магов все несколько сложнее, так ведь? Потому, что они УЖЕ выше простых смертных, - он остановился на секунду, убеждаясь, что все остальные все так же заняты обсуждением дел, и продолжил: - Мы были молоды и глупы, играясь с нашей магией. Мы последовали за самым впечатляющим волшебником за последнюю сотню, если не больше, лет. В то время моя жизнь была наиболее насыщенной и волнующей. Опасной, да, но захватывающей и пьянящей кровь так, как ты себе даже представить не можешь, Гарри. Иногда нам казалось, что ничто на свете не сможет нас остановить.  
  
\- Сколько тебе было? - спросил юноша шепотом так, чтобы никто больше не услышал.  
  
\- Восемнадцать. - Да, столько же, сколько и тебе сейчас, мой Спаситель. Снейп разглядывал молодого человека, обдумывающего только что услышанное. - Разочарован, Поттер?  
  
Изумрудные глаза встретились с ониксовыми.  
  
\- Никогда.  
  
Снейп почувствовал, как легко дернулась спазмированная мелкая мышца под правым глазом. Он поверил мальчишке.  
  
Пламя в камине вновь вспыхнуло, и из него вышел один из близнецов Уизли. Джордж - опознал его профессор после внимательного взгляда.  
  
\- О, Джордж, дорогой! - вскрикнула Молли и сгребла сына в стальные объятия. - Все хорошо, милый? А с братом? Да? Гермиона? Да? Очень хорошо. Хочешь чашку чая, дорогой?  
  
Уткнувшись носом матери в плечо, Джордж демонстративно закатил глаза.  
  
\- Новости из Йорка, мистер Уизли? - спросила Минерва, как только Молли упорхнула греметь чашками, собирая сыну покушать, чем тут же вызвала неудовольствие домовика.  
  
\- Альбертус Толлинджер! - самодовольно усмехнулся Джордж. - Мы его взяли!  
  
Снейп дернул головой в его сторону.  
  
\- Альбертус Толлинджер? Главный эксперт Темного Лорда по взрывчатым веществам?  
  
\- Пожиратель Смерти - эксперт по взрывчатке? Ха! Ему никогда не сравниться с близнецами Уизли! - Джордж слишком уж нахально подмигнул Снейпу.  
  
Северус иронически выгнул бровь и перекинул свою фляжку Джорджу. Рыжеволосый тут же ее поймал и встряхнул ею около уха.  
  
\- Твое здоровье, Снейпи! - ухмыльнулся он, откручивая крышку.  
  
Поттер прищурился, глядя на приподнятую бровь зельевара.  
  
\- Снейпи? - прошипел он.  
  
\- Даже не спрашивай, Поттер.  
  
\- И где же сейчас Толлинджер, Джордж? - спросил Артур, одарив сына гордым, но все же обеспокоенным взглядом.  
  
\- У авроров. Ублюдки забрали его, даже спасибо не сказав!  
  
\- Следи за языком, Джордж! - встряла Молли.  
  
Тот проигнорировал замечание матери.  
  
\- Хотя, пока они его не увели, он дал нам одну зацепку. Просто удивительно, как быстро люди начинают говорить, как только начинаешь им угрожать продукцией из магазинчика Уизли...  
  
\- Да, СПАСИБО, Уизли! - сердито прервал его Снейп. - Информация, парень?  
  
Джордж хлебнул из фляжки и зажмурился.  
  
\- Доки, - прохрипел он, едва проглотив опалившее ему горло огневиски. Он дернулся в сторону Снейпа. - Ты же пьешь только скотч!  
  
Снейп элегантно пожал одним плечом.  
  
\- Я передумал, - ответил он просто.  
  
С некоторым трудом Джордж собрался с мыслями. Прокашлявшись и глотнув свежезаваренного чая, Уизли был готов продолжать.  
  
\- Мы поймали Толлинджера, как только он поспешно аппарировал из магглосвкого Лондона в Йорк. Похоже, у него были какие-то дела с несколькими довольно подозрительными сквибами, живущими вдоль всей застроенной части Темзы.   
  
\- Дагенхем, - рявкнул Снейп, довольный, что Тонкс тут же бросилась разыскивать среди разбросанных на кухонном столе бумаг рапорт об исчезновении хозяина магазина. Он дал Джорджу знак продолжать.  
  
\- Похоже, Толлинджер больше всего расстроился, когда понял, что не сможет погреться в лучах расположения его Хозяина и Господина, когда, цитирую, "все взлетит на воздух". Ему было нужно что-то получить от его контакта в Йорке, ну знаете, чтобы закончить что бы они там не планировали сотворить в лондонских доках на этой неделе, - ухмылка Джорджа поблекла. - Думаю, они планировали учинить там что-то действительно СЕРЬЕЗНОЕ. Мы с Фредом знаем, как выглядит нечто "серьезное", даже когда оно еще только готовится.  
  
\- Сейчас там живет много людей, магглов, - произнес Поттер немного неуверенным голосом. - Район доков был модернизирован под элитное жилье. Так что теперь это не просто какая-нибудь промышленная свалка.  
  
Дамблдор хмуро кивнул, предплечьями он опирался на край стола.  
  
\- Также там располагается один крупный магический магазин, Гарри, - говоря это, он вытащил из стопки одну из карт и положил сверху. - Он спрятан здесь, между Бельведером и Эритом-на-Темзе.  
  
Грюм окинул карту здоровым глазом.  
  
\- Какого именно рода магазин содержит тот пропавший из Дагенхема сквиб?  
  
\- Согласно этому рапорту - химический, - произнесла Тонкс.  
  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, аптека? - переспросил Снейп.  
  
\- Да, - кивнул Поттер. - А мы знаем за чем именно тот эксперт по взрывчатке появлялся в Йорке?  
  
\- К несчастью, - произнес зельевар, - да.  
  
***  
  
Не сговариваясь, Снейп и Поттер, казалось, не желали упускать друг друга из виду. И неважно, разговаривали они с кем-то из Ордена на кухне, искали что-то в библиотеке или же просто молча сидели в гостиной в потемках при одном лишь зажженном камине, Снейп всегда чувствовал рядом с собой Поттера (как и сам парень чувствовал зельевара). Гарри вот уже несколько часов (минимум), никому не улыбаясь, бледный, сидел на диване, становясь все более и более настороженным.  
  
\- Тебе надо поспать, Поттер. Уже почти четыре утра.  
  
\- Я не устал.  
  
\- Неизвестно, когда тебе в следующий раз выпадет возможность...  
  
\- Я же сказал, что не устал.  
  
Снейп поймал его взгляд и испепеляюще посмотрел на него и разложенные перед ним книги.  
  
\- Что ж, тогда, по крайней мере, приляг на диван и дай глазам немного отдохнуть, - тот вопросительно, хотя, несмотря на усталость, и вызывающе посмотрел на мужчину. Снейп, обеспокоенный состоянием своего молодого любовника, почувствовал, как его собственный взгляд сам собой потеплел. - Я не уйду отсюда, не разбудив тебя. Обещаю.  
  
Поттер медленно моргнул, обдумывая предложение. Долгий зевок, похоже, склонил чашу весов в утвердительную сторону, и он тяжело поднялся со стула, используя дубовую столешницу как опору.  
  
\- Хорошо, - произнес он сонно, - но только потому, что ты обещал.  
  
Снейп кивнул и вернулся к чтению лежавшей перед ним книги. Спустя пару мгновений его плечи сзади обвила пара рук, а лицо Поттера сначала уткнулось ему в изгиб шеи, а после зарылось в его волосы.  
  
\- Нам было так хорошо вместе, - прошептал мальчишка. - То есть до того, как нас прервали, - он вновь зевнул, его дыхание опалило затылок Снейпа. - Ты был просто прекрасен.  
  
\- Иди спать, Поттер. Сейчас ты мало на что способен.  
  
\- Мерзавец.  
  
\- Ребенок.  
  
\- Ублюдок.  
  
Снейп повернул голову и поймал губы Поттера в короткий поцелуй.  
  
\- На диван, - рыкнул он. - Сейчас же.  
  
\- Ммм, это значит, что ты ко мне присоединишься?  
  
\- Сколько ты надеешься проспать, если я действительно это сделаю?  
  
Губы Поттера растянулись в сонной улыбке.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, мне до этого есть дело?  
  
Снейп раздраженно хмыкнул и указал молодому человеку на диван.  
  
\- Иди отдыхай, - руки соскользнули с его плеч, и Поттер устроился на софе около камина. Вытянувшись на плюшевых диванных подушках, он тут же уснул. Снейп позволил себе в течение нескольких минут понаблюдать за спящим мальчиком. - Спи, Гарри, - прошептал он в тишине комнаты и вернулся к недочитанной статье о запрещенном зелье, повышающем уровень магии.  
  
***  
  
Солнце вовсю лилось сквозь окна библиотеки, когда Поттер резко проснулся и выкрикнул:  
  
\- Северус!  
  
Люпин, что зашел в комнату вскоре после завтрака и теперь тихо читал, сидя в кресле около стены, резко подскочил и уронил книгу.  
  
\- Я здесь, Поттер. Будь так добр, не ори на весь дом, - Снейп так и сидел за столом, обложившись книгами по зельям.  
  
\- Из-звини, - промямлил парень, надев очки на нос и оглядев комнату. - О. Извини, Ремус.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Гарри. Рад, что ты смог поспать.  
  
Поттер поднялся с дивана и с удовольствием потянулся, приподняв руки вверх, пока затекшее плечо тихо не щелкнуло.  
  
\- Как долго я проспал?  
  
\- Почти четыре с половиной часа, - проинформировал его Снейп. - Тебе стоило бы накинуть еще пару часов, если это возможно.  
  
Поттер обошел стол и встал рядом со Снейпом, оглядывая стопки книг, журналы и трактаты, разложенные по всей поверхности.  
  
\- Неа, я уже проснулся. Лучше позавтракаю, - он слегка наклонился, задевая щекой волосы Снейпа, упавшие тому на лицо в процессе чтения. - Тебе бы тоже не помешало позавтракать. И выпить кофе. Дерьмово выглядишь.  
  
Длинный, покрытый пятнами от зелий, палец отметил место в книге, когда Снейп посмотрел парню в лицо.  
  
\- Спасибо, что обратил на это внимание, Поттер, - внезапно парень улыбнулся, а у Снейпа возникло неприятное чувство, что тот, забыв о присутствии в комнате оборотня, собирается его поцеловать. - Тогда тебе стоит позвать домовика, так ведь?  
  
\- Да, - выпрямившись, Поттер вновь потянулся. Снейп был рад, что Люпин выбрал для чтения кресло как раз за ним и его взгляд - в настоящий момент прикованный к тонкой полоске светлой кожи под задравшейся футболкой Поттера - заметил лишь сам Гарри. Парень широко ухмыльнулся и, повернувшись, отошел к камину. Засунув в него голову, он собрался сделать заказ на завтрак.  
  
\- И черный кофе, - закончил он свой монолог. - Много черного кофе.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Так, и над чем же ты работал всю ночь напролет? - Гарри слизал каплю подтаявшего сливочного масла со своего большого пальца и продолжил жевать румяный кекс.  
  
Снейп опустил чашку с кофе на столешницу и косо глянул на Люпина. Тот, сидя на другом конце стола, был сильно занят раскладыванием яиц пашот на тосте. Темный взгляд Снейпа вернулся к Поттеру. Мужчина негромко кашлянул и произнес:  
  
\- Усиливающие зелья.  
  
\- Усиливающие что?  
  
\- Заклинания.  
  
\- Хорошо. Нашел что-то полезное?  
  
Снейп, обхватив чашку длинными пальцами, поднес ее к губам.   
  
\- Думаю, да, - бросив еще один взгляд в сторону Люпина, он вновь вернулся к Гарри. - Помнишь то заклинание, что я тебе недавно показывал? То, что заставило твой Люмос сиять в несколько раз ярче и сильнее, чем обычно?  
  
Внезапно покраснев, Поттер спрятался за свой недоеденный кекс.  
  
\- Д-да. Я помню... его.  
  
Снейп едва заметно поджал губы в ответ и продолжил.  
  
\- Значит, ты помнишь, что дополнительная сила задерживается в теле лишь на полчаса или чуть дольше?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Ну вот. Думаю, я нашел зелье, которое способно продлить повышение силы где-то на следующие двадцать четыре часа после произнесения этого заклинания.  
  
\- Это же замечательно! - _А еще более замечательно то_ , подумал Гарри, _что скоро будет еще один трах под Culmen Densus!_ Завозившись на своем стуле, он широко улыбнулся Снейпу. - Ты сам - замечательный! - произнес он, глядя в глаза старшему мужчине.  
  
\- Все это есть в книгах, Поттер. Я всего лишь прочел их, - зельевар предупреждающе глянул на мальчишку, как будто говоря _"Надеюсь, ты еще помнишь, что оборотень все это слышит, так что заткнулся бы уже лучше!"_.  
  
Гарри спрятал улыбку за глотком кофе.  
  
\- Так, эм, я могу удвоить мои силы прежде, чем мне придется встретиться с Волдемортом?  
  
\- В теории - да.  
  
\- Это сложное зелье? То есть, тебе понадобится много времени, чтобы его приготовить? - Гарри вспомнил о некоторых сильных зельях, с которыми ему приходилось раньше сталкиваться. Оборотное зелье, к примеру, готовилось целый МЕСЯЦ!  
  
\- Не особо много времени, нет. Завтра после полудня, если меня не будут отвлекать, я его сделаю. Некоторые из ингредиентов достаточно редкие, и их, уж конечно, не найдешь в моих кладовых в Хогвартсе. Посему, я уверен, что ни один студент-мародер, которому вдруг приспичит влезть ко мне, не заберет их для своих незаконных целей.  
  
Люпин при слове _мародер_ поднял-таки на них взгляд. А Гарри опустил свой на замечание о краже ингредиентов из личных кладовых Снейпа. Северус удовлетворенно усмехнулся и налил себе еще чашечку ароматного черного кофе.  
  
***  
  
Снейп недовольно выдохнул, внимательно наблюдая за содержимым котла.  
  
\- Если тебе скучно, Поттер, возможно, ты вспомнишь, что тебе совершенно необязательно находиться тут, и пойдешь займешься чем-нибудь полезным?  
  
Гарри прошествовал к рабочему столу и уселся прямо на его гладкую поверхность.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?  
  
Северус опрокинул в котел что-то склизкое и помешал три раза по часовой стрелке. Разогнав рукой поваливший из забурлившего зелья пар, он посмотрел парню в глаза:  
  
\- Нет, - произнес он тихо. - Разве что... прекрати делать это.  
  
\- Уже прекратил, - Гарри соскользнул со стола и, обойдя его, сел на стул напротив. Положив локти на стол, а подбородок на ладони, он в течение нескольких минут просто наблюдал за Снейпом. Не то чтобы ему было скучно... он мог сидеть и следить за действиями зельевара весь день, честно. Просто... он был немного взволнован, что ли. Может, даже нервозен. Происходящее вокруг него вдруг резко увеличило скорость, заставляя и его самого спешить жить. Это было похоже на... как же это... неизбежность? Да, именно неизбежность предстоящей схватки. Он не мог отказаться. Да и сам Волдеморт, уж точно, не отступит. Ему придется вновь встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. И скоро. По крайней мере, сейчас у него было что-то определенное. Северус выбрал свою сторону. Это он знал так же точно, как и свое имя. Он тихо сидел и смотрел на старшего волшебника за работой, оценивая выражение сосредоточенности и спокойствия на любимом лице, любуясь элегантностью кистей и формой предплечий под закатанными до локтя рукавами. _Мой_ , думал он про себя. _Весь мой. Полностью. И я... я его люблю._  
  
Уменьшив огонь над котлом, Снейп поднял взгляд на Гарри. Поттер слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Но улыбка стала шире, когда Северус приподнял вопросительно бровь. Кто же знал, что эта бровь может быть так чертовски красноречива? Парень встал и обошел стол, остановившись лишь в паре футов напротив зельевара, который как раз успел снять рабочую мантию. Гарри поднял руки и сцепил их в замок на шее Северуса, чувствуя ответное движение навстречу.   
  
\- А теперь подходящий момент? - мягко спросил он.  
  
\- По крайней мере, на следующие пятнадцать минут.  
  
\- Хорошо, - потянув мужчину на себя, он прижался к губам, о которых мечтал последние несколько часов, как минимум.  
  
Двенадцать минут спустя они все еще целовались. Одной рукой зарывшись в шевелюру Поттера и удерживая того на месте, другой - Снейп забрался под его футболку, кончиками пальцев поглаживая нежную кожу поясницы. Парень все не мог привыкнуть к тому, как Северус мог быть нежен в одни моменты и как страстен и напорист - в другие. Но все его настроения гриффиндорец просто обожал и не мог выбрать какое-то одно.  
  
\- Сколько человек ты целовал до меня, Поттер?  
  
Вопрос застал Гарри врасплох. Он был удивлен настолько, что пришлось затратить какое-то время прежде, чем _вспомнить_ и ответить:  
  
\- Эмм... четырех. Нет... пятерых. Да, пятерых, - кивнул он сам себе. - Пять девушек. А что?  
  
Снейп провел длинными пальцами по волосам Гарри и тихо выдохнул.  
  
\- Просто так. Праздное любопытство, вот и все.  
  
\- Твои поцелуи мне нравятся больше всего.  
  
Кипящее зелье негромко булькнуло. Снейп отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на котел, мазнув при этом Гарри по щеке волосами.  
  
\- Это взаимно, Поттер, - пробормотал он тихо.  
  
Гарри широко улыбнулся и прислонился к столу, спрятав руки в карманах джинсов.  
  
\- А сколько человек целовал ты?  
  
Снейп кинул в котел высушенную ветку чего-то для парня не известного и выдал нечто похожее на ухмылку.  
  
\- Честно говоря, не знаю.  
  
\- Примерно?  
  
\- Никогда не считал.  
  
\- Ну хотя бы прикинь. Десятки? Сотни?  
  
Снейп все-таки рассмеялся.  
  
\- Сотни? Мерлин, что за фантазии у тебя в голове, что ты решил, что аж СОТНИ человек добровольно захотели целоваться со _мной_?  
  
\- Знаешь, ты себя недооцениваешь.  
  
Обсидиановые глаза встретились с изумрудными.  
  
\- Я так не думаю.  
  
Гарри сложил руки на груди и приподнял подбородок.  
  
\- Все равно. Давай же, примерно скольких парней ты целовал?  
  
Снейп приподнял бровь.  
  
\- Тебя интересуют только мужчины?  
  
Так, этого он точно не ожидал. Гарри моргнул.  
  
\- А были еще и женщины?  
  
\- Естественно.  
  
\- Оу, - он скорее почувствовал, как его веки вновь опустились и поднялись. - Оу...  
  
Северус чуть склонил голову набок.  
  
\- Тебя это беспокоит, Поттер?  
  
\- Э... нет.  
  
\- Но все же ты удивлен.  
  
\- Ну, да, то есть, нет! То есть, я просто думал... нет.  
  
\- Ты полагал, что я гомосексуалист?  
  
\- Я, ну... Видимо, да.  
  
Снейп едва заметно пожал плечами и продолжил помешивать зелье. Гарри понаблюдал за ним немного.  
  
\- Итак... ты занимался сексом с девушками?  
  
\- С женщинами, Поттер.  
  
\- И тебе нравилось?  
  
\- Зависело от женщины и настроения. Но, да, нравилось.  
  
\- И оно лучше?  
  
Снейп глянул на него сквозь клубы пара.  
  
\- Лучше чего?  
  
\- М-мужчин.  
  
Зельевар чуть прищурил глаза.  
  
\- Прости, если я не совсем понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, Поттер, но я правильно угадал, что тебя это все очень волнует?  
  
\- Нет!  
  
\- Уверен? Потому что ведешь ты себя именно так.  
  
 _Разве?_ Гарри открыл рот, собираясь ответить, но тут же его захлопнул. И что же он "чувствует"? Почему вообще его должно волновать то, что Снейп спал с женщинами? Это в любом случае уже не имеет никакого значения. В конце концов, он и сам занимался сексом с девушками. Поэтому с чего бы ему... беспокоиться о том, что и Северус делал то же самое?  
  
\- Это... - начал он. - Это просто... ты так хорош в постели. Со мной я имею в виду. Ты так хорошо все это делаешь.  
  
\- Несколько женщин говорили мне практически то же самое.  
  
 _Хорошо..._ Еще один маленький шок. _У Снейпа был секс с женщинами. И они ПРИЗНАЛИ, что он был хорош. А разве бывает так, чтобы человек хорошо управлялся с обоими полами? Видимо, да._  
  
\- Фред и Джордж, - скорее сам себе ответил он вслух. - Им тоже нравятся и те, и те.  
  
\- Да, я в курсе.  
  
Гарри на секунду перестал дышать, его мозг тут же выдал ему несколько возможных вариантов. В душе всколыхнулась ревность.  
  
\- От-ткуда?  
  
\- Ночной обход в Астрономической башне может дать тебе намного больше знаний о твоих студентах, чем тебе хотелось бы.  
  
Сердце Гарри забилось ровнее. Только сейчас осознав, что все это время сидел, затаив дыхание, Гарри дал себе мысленно пинка. _Ну конечно же._ Черт, он иногда бывает таким идиотом. Неожиданно для себя нервно кашлянув, он едва успел прикрыть рот ладонью. _Гормоны_ , решил он. _Гормоны заставляют тебя думать и ощущать весьма странные вещи..._  
  
\- Несколько десятков. Все вместе. Где-то так.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Снейп стрельнул в него недовольным взглядом.  
  
\- Не отвлекайся, Поттер. Ответ на твой вопрос о том, со сколькими примерно людьми я целовался, отвечаю, что их было около нескольких десятков.  
  
\- О. Да. Спасибо. Ты со всеми ними занимался сексом?  
  
\- Нет, конечно, идиот.  
  
\- Извини. Глупый вопрос.  
  
Взгляд Северуса сказал ему, что мужчина с ним согласен. Проверив время, он убрал огонь под котлом. Собрав ковшики, ножи и палочки для помешивания, зельевар очистил их заклинанием и закрыл зелье крышкой, оставив щель для пара. Вытер руки салфеткой и опустил рукава рубашки.  
  
\- Хочешь еще о чем-то спросить? - внезапно произнес он.  
  
Вновь спрятав руки в карманах джинсов, Гарри почувствовал себя неуютно, вытягивая из Снейпа подробности его личной жизни.  
  
\- Ты не должен мне ничего рассказывать. Извини, что начал все это. Правда.  
  
\- Не стоит, - Снейп подошел к столу, на который опирался Поттер, и прислонился к краю рядом с юношей. - На самом деле, ты имеешь право задавать подобные вопросы. Так что спрашивай, если желаешь. А я постараюсь, по возможности, на них отвечать.  
  
\- Сколько тебе было, когда ты потерял невинность?  
  
\- Семнадцать.  
  
\- С девушкой? Или с парнем?  
  
Тонкие губы на секунду сжались.  
  
\- С мужчиной. Женщина была вскоре после.  
  
\- А ты... - Гарри глубоко вздохнул. - Ты когда-нибудь интересовался моим отцом?  
  
\- О, нет, только не начинай это снова, Поттер! Я НИКОГДА не испытывал к твоему отцу положительных чувств.  
  
\- Извини, - юноша закусил нижнюю губу и покраснел.  
  
\- Что-нибудь еще?  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь был влюблен?  
  
Было похоже, что плечи Снейпа незаметно напряглись.  
  
\- Это... сложный вопрос.  
  
\- Сложный - в смысле некомфортный? Или сложный - в смысле сложный?  
  
\- Последнее.  
  
\- Почему это так сложно?  
  
Северус повернул голову и, сложив руки на груди, посмотрел Гарри в лицо.  
  
\- Боюсь, что я все еще не смог разобраться со своими чувствами в этом вопросе.  
  
Поттеру понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что именно сказал Снейп. Его мозг в данный момент был занят столькими вещами, что, честно говоря, он целую минуту _догонял_ смысл сказанного. Но после шарик тепла вновь загорелся у Гарри в животе, распространив по его коже легкое приятное покалывание.  
  
\- О, - выдавил он. Гриффиндорец знал, что его его щеки сейчас пылали красным. - О.  
  
\- Могу я кое-что у тебя спросить, Гарри? - юноша кивнул. - Почему тебя так беспокоит тот факт, что у меня были отношения с женщинами?  
  
Поттер инстинктивно пожал плечами.  
  
\- Я не знаю, - неопределенно начал он. - Это просто... если бы тебе нравились только парни, тогда, я могу тебе это дать, я могу дать тебе желаемое. Но если ты захочешь быть с женщиной, то... этого я тебе дать уже не смогу, так ведь? Тогда я тебя потеряю, - парень вновь пожал плечами. Он не чувствовал, что смог объяснить Снейпу все так, чтобы тот действительно понял.  
  
Опустив руки, Северус обнял одной Гарри за плечи, прижимая ближе к себе.  
  
\- Если в моей жизни когда-нибудь появится женщина, которая окажется соблазнительнее тебя, Поттер, то я брошу варить зелья и стану тамадой на детских праздниках.  
  
Образ Снейпа, одетого в клоунский костюм, окруженного толпой малышей, пока он скручивает из длинных шариков фигурки животных, заставил Гарри рассмеяться так сильно, что, казалось, еще немного, и он мог лопнуть. Снейп, коротко глянув на него, состроил кислую мину, пока в его голову не пришла блестящая идея заткнуть его поцелуем.  
  
Двенадцать минут спустя они все еще целовались, и на этот раз ни за каким зельем следить уже было не надо. Обе руки Северуса свободно путешествовали под футболкой Гарри: одна рисовала круги на его пояснице, вторая терзала бусинки сосков. Поттер оторвался от губ Снейпа ровно настолько, чтобы сдернуть с себя бесполезный сейчас кусок хлопка и кинуть его на пол. Мужчина тут же воспользовался открывшимися перспективами, склонив голову к груди юноши, уже языком и зубами повторяя действия своих пальцев. Руки же крепко удерживали бедра Гарри на месте.  
  
\- Как думаешь, - выдохнул Поттер, - мы могли бы... - он обвел взглядом лабораторию. Каждая горизонтальная поверхность было забита специальными инструментами для варки зелий, котлами и еще какими-то вещами, назначение которых юноша плохо себе представлял. Застекленные шкафы и полки со стопками журналов для зельеваров - не совсем то, что должно навевать эротические мысли, правда же? - Так могли бы?  
  
Снейп выпрямился и одарил Гарри насмешливым взглядом.  
  
\- Должно ли это означать, что ты пытаешься намекнуть мне на секс?  
  
\- Да?  
  
Ответом ему послужил низкий рык, вырвавшийся из горла Снейпа, а после его быстро развернули и прижали к столу. Конечно. _Это же последняя свободная горизонтальная поверхность в комнате..._ Вытянув руки, Гарри оперся ими о столешницу, сильно выгнув спину, когда Северус обхватил его за пояс и крепко прижал к себе.  
  
\- Расстегни их, - голос Снейпа, низкий и жаркий, лился в уши юноши. Поттер едва не застонал в ответ и послушно расстегнул джинсы, после вновь опершись руками о стол. Опустив взгляд, он наблюдал, как изящные руки, что совсем недавно гипнотизировали гриффиндорца отточенностью движений, готовя зелье, томно прошлись по его животу вниз, а правая нырнула под резинку нижнего белья.  
  
Ему понравился такой вид на свой член. Когда большая рука сжимает его, ласкает. Это было очень похоже на то, когда он делал это сам. Почти. Но было намного лучше видеть другую руку, бледные длинные пальцы, резко контрастирующие с темными курчавыми волосами, двигающиеся по твердой, разгоряченной плоти. Его джинсы съехали к лодыжкам, и Гарри застонал, чувствуя, как полностью одетый Северус сильнее прижимается к нему. _Мерлин, как же он этого хочет. Хочет ЕГО. Хочет быть заполненным и оттраханным, и вновь заполненным, уже в ином смысле. И прямо сейчас._  
  
\- Ах, хочу тебя, - пробормотал он. Гарри схватил левую руку Северуса и завел ее себе за спину. - Сейчас, - почти приказал он, разведя ноги шире и выгнув спину сильнее. Боже, он надеялся, что Снейп его понял...  
  
Почувствовав поток холодного воздуха, когда Снейп внезапно отошел, он негромко всхлипнул. Хотя правая рука Северуса была все еще на месте, так что мужчина, очевидно, никуда не собирался. Он услышал какое-то движение у себя за спиной, а потом громко застонал, почувствовав лицо зельевара, прижавшееся к его ягодицам. _Очертда! Этот ужасный, большой, крючковатый, замечательный нос! И этот грешный, изумительный язык в его заднем отверстии... черт подери._ Его бедра непроизвольно вздрагивали, пока Снейп вылизывал и посасывал его, толкаясь внутрь языком и пальцами, заставляя член Гарри твердеть так, как никогда ранее, а очки - покрываться испариной.  
  
\- Пожалуйста... да, божеда! О... - секундное беспокойство, когда рука отпустила член Поттера, сменилось сладким ожиданием, волной мурашек, прошедшей по его телу, когда он услышал шорох снимаемой одежды. Гриффиндорец почувствовал, как с его члена упала капля смазки. Отстранившись от юноши, Снейп поднялся на ноги. Послышался чмокающий звук (может, это Снейп облизал ладонь?), после чего худое тело вновь прижалось к нему сзади, а пальцы сменились твердым, нетерпеливым членом.  
  
\- Мы же... ох, - выдохнул Гарри. - Я достаточно подготовлен?  
  
\- Лучше, чтобы да, - и головка члена Северуса толкнулась внутрь.  
  
Гарри резко зажмурился от столь грубого проникновения. _Да._ Несколько раз коротко вдохнув и выдохнув, он кивнул головой:  
  
\- Продолжай. Сделай это.  
  
Снейп переместил руки, крепко сжав бедро и плечо Гарри, и качнулся вперед. Наклонившись, он прижался губами к основанию шеи Поттера, полностью входя в смазанный лишь слюной вход Поттера. Когда же он легко подался назад и вновь сильно вперед, гриффиндорец непроизвольно закатил глаза от удовольствия.  
  
\- Черт. Да. Снейп. Ммм...  
  
\- Как всегда немногословен, Поттер, - промурлыкал Северус Гарри на ухо именно тем бархатным голосом, каким он в течение семи лет читал лекции по Зельям. _Чеееерт... он же в лаборатории, где варятся зелья, вместе со Снейпом! Его наклонил над столом и трахает в задницу сам Мастер Зелий!_ Гарри подался назад так сильно, что почувствовал, как волосы на животе Северуса прошлись по его коже. Правда, это был не совсем класс - он находился как раз за дверью - но это было так похоже, по меньшей мере, на одну из десяти его любимых эротических фантазий, что разница не имела никакого значения. Гарри уткнулся лбом в столешницу и потерялся в удовольствии повторяющихся толчков своего учителя в его тело.  
  
\- Посмотри, Поттер! Смотри, как совершенно ты выглядишь, когда тебя трахают.  
  
 _А?_ Гарри не понимал, он просто не желал ДУМАТЬ прямо сейчас о чем-либо, кроме горячего, твердого члена, таранящего его вновь и вновь. Рука, сжимающая его плечо, внезапно схватила его за подбородок и силой заставила поднять голову.  
  
\- Смотри! - приказал Снейп.  
  
 _Ооо Бооожеее..._ Это были они. Отраженные в стеклянной дверце одного из шкафов справа от них. Поттер глазел на отражение с благоговейным трепетом. Черные штаны Снейпа были спущены к лодыжкам, а его бедра плотно прижимались к голому заду гриффиндорца. Гарри, конечно же, распластанный под ним на столе, практически полностью голый, с выражением крайнего удивления на лице. Пока он смотрел, Снейп медленно подался назад, отстраняясь бедрами от Гарри. О черт, он мог его видеть! Он мог видеть член Северуса, скользящий в него!   
  
\- Черт возьми... Думаю, я смог бы кончить, просто смотря на это...  
  
Его взгляд внезапно встретился со снейповским в стеклянном отражении. Еще один толчок, и тело мужчины вновь тесно прижато к нему. Отражение показывало, будто они сплавились вместе, руки Снейпа вокруг него, а его бедра коротко вновь и вновь движутся навстречу. Гарри чувствовал эффект этих едва заметных толчков, чувствовал, как член Северуса проникал глубоко внутрь, рождая новые волны страсти, ощущения завершенности, радости и красоты происходящего.  
  
\- Да, - хрипло выдохнул Гарри, его взгляд все еще был прикован к отражению глаз Снейпа. - Да, да... - К члену Поттера так больше и не прикоснулись, но он все равно кончил. Сильно. Дрожь, прошедшая сквозь него, была столь мощной, что, Гарри был уверен, Снейп должен был ее почувствовать. Внутренние мышцы Гарри сжались в момент оргазма, он услышал низкий стон мужчины и увидел пару судорожных толчков его бедер, чувствуя тепло спермы, заполняющей его.  
  
\- Я запачкал весь твой стол, - невнятно произнес Поттер, все еще глядя на Снейпа.  
  
\- Мне все равно.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
\- Я... знаю.  
  
Они не двигались в течение нескольких минут, не отрываясь глядя на их совместное отражение.


	18. Chapter 18

\- А что сегодня за день? - для того, кого только что наклонили над столом и хорошенько отымели, Поттер выглядел удивительно собранным, глядя, как Снейп принялся разливать охлажденное повышающие силу зелье по стеклянным фиалам.  
  
\- Четверг, Поттер. Как ты можешь этого не знать?  
  
Ссутуленные плечи дернулись вверх.  
  
\- Один день слишком похож на другой, когда ты сидишь взаперти. - Казалось, что-то пришло юноше в голову, и он вдруг уставился на дверь в класс зельеварения. - Там же никого нет, так? Иначе бы они услышали...  
  
\- В свете последних событий Альбус отменил все занятия. Так что, до дальнейших распоряжений, большая часть студентов разъехалась пока по домам. Плюс, на время отсутствия директора главным назначен профессор Флитвик. - Снейп попытался одарить своего молодого любовника презрительным взглядом, но, похоже, в его сердце больше не осталось к нему ни капли ненависти. - Ты и вправду думаешь, что я бы спокойно варил здесь зелье, а после еще и трахал тебя, пока Первый курс сидел, сложа свои палочки на партах в соседней комнате?  
  
\- Ну, да, именно это я и подумал, - Поттер по-взрослому, хрипло откашлялся. - Тебе нужна тут какая-нибудь помощь?  
  
Первой мыслью Снейпа было отказаться, но после он взял в руку запасной ковшик и протянул его Гарри. Парень подошел к другому углу рабочего стола, поднял пустой пузырек и влил в него зелье. Вообще-то гриффиндорец _закончил_ Продвинутые Зелья на своем седьмом курсе, вспомнил Северус. Так что зельевар вполне мог доверить ему такой простой процесс, как разливание зелья по бутылочкам.  
  
\- Офигеть, мне дозволено прикоснуться к одному из зелий, сваренных самим Профессором Зельеварения! Гермиона умрет от зависти!  
  
\- Заткнись и работай, Поттер.  
  
В процессе разливания маленький наглец все же улучил момент для короткого поцелуя. После которого Снейп все же смог заставить себя перестать пялиться и продолжить заполнять бутылочки зельем.  
  
В тишине, закончив в два раза быстрее, нежели бы Северус занимался этим сам, они заставили рабочий стол аккуратной батареей красных стеклянных флакончиков с Усиливающим зельем. Мужчина сделал несколько шагов в сторону и попросил Гарри убрать все в стеклянный шкаф, пока сам отчищал заклинанием котел и рабочую поверхность стола.  
  
\- Спасибо, Поттер.  
  
Парень широко улыбнулся в ответ. Он, определенно, выглядел более расслабленным, будучи оттраханым прямо на столе Снейпа.  
  
\- В любое время, профессор.  
  
Северус хотел было сказать в ответ что-то язвительное, но передумал.  
  
\- Ты голоден? Может, ты хотел бы сходить на кухню...  
  
\- Класс. Было бы неплохо. Слушай, а домовик по имени Винки все еще тут работает?  
  
\- По-твоему, я похож на мисс Грейнджер? - зельевар забрал два пузырька, что стояли в стороне от остальных, и направился к двери. - С чего вдруг я должен знать имена работающих тут магических существ?  
  
Похоже, Поттер был не в настроении препираться и спокойно вышел из лаборатории, после чего Снейп запер ее заклинанием. Гарри направился было к лестнице, ведущей из подземелий, но Северус взял его за руку и повел в противоположном направлении.  
  
\- Тут есть короткий путь, Поттер, - он подвел гриффиндорца к голой каменной стене, которая вдруг исчезла после простого прикосновения палочки, открыв их взору узкую лестницу, ведущую прямиком на первый этаж замка.  
  
\- А, вот, значит, как слизеринцы внезапно появляются из ниоткуда!  
  
\- Именно. И нам для этого не требуется мантия-невидимка или заколдованная карта.  
  
Поттер показал ему язык и рассмеялся, когда они попали в коридор, ведущий к кухне. Снейп протянул руку к нарисованной груше, но Поттер успел раньше, пощекотав фрукт, который захихикал самым непристойным, на взгляд мужчины, образом.  
  
\- Гарри? Гарри! Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
Оба волшебника застыли в дверном проёме, увидев Невилла Лонгботтома, сидящего за длинным столом в центре помещения и удивленно глазеющего на них.  
  
\- Невилл? - приблизившись к бывшему однокурснику, Поттер быстро обнял его и упал на скамью рядом с ним. - Что ты здесь делаешь? Меньше всего я ожидал тут встретить именно тебя!  
  
Улыбка на лице Лонгботтома тут же увяла, когда но увидел, как Снейп плавно обошел стол и сел прямо напротив молодых людей. Зельевар выгнул бровь, выразительно глянув на _ходячую катастрофу_ , и не без удовольствия пронаблюдал смену всех оттенков красного на щеках юноши.  
  
\- Профессор Лонгботтом, - протянул он в качестве приветствия.  
  
\- З-здрасьте, профессор С-снейп, - заикаясь, отозвался Невилл.  
  
\- ПРОФЕССОР Лонгботтом? - воскликнул Поттер удивленно, не успев прикусить язык.  
  
\- Я только начал, Гарри. Я слежу за теплицами с тех пор, как профессор Спраут...  
  
\- Ох, Невилл, я забыл. Прости, пожалуйста.  
  
Юноша с грустью посмотрел в свою чашку с чаем, и Снейп вдруг понял, что сочувствует молодому учителю Гербологии. Потерять наставника при таких обстоятельствах достаточно травматично. Если бы он сам оказался в подобном положении, то, скорее всего, чувствовал нечто подобное.  
  
Несколько эльфов молча левитировали на стол блюда с сэндвичами, пирогами, бисквитами и фруктами, довершив все большим пузатым чайником и кувшином тыквенного сока. Тарелки, столовые приборы и чашки с легким хлопком появились следом.  
  
\- А что ты сам делаешь в Хогвартсе, Гарри?  
  
Взгляд Поттера метнулся к Снейпу и обратно к другу так быстро, что, зельевар был уверен, Лонгботтом этого даже и не заметил.  
  
\- Вообще-то я приходил к профессору Снейпу за зельями. Кое-что для военных нужд. Ну ты знаешь, секретность первого уровня и все в таком духе, - изумрудные глаза за круглыми очками выразительно сверкнули.  
  
\- А, да, конечно.  
  
Северус знал, что Лонгботтому очень хотелось спросить Гарри, как ланч со Снейпом сочетается с _военными нуждами_ , но мальчишка слишком боялся своего бывшего учителя, чтобы высказать что-либо вслух.  
  
Трое мужчин приступили к еде. Снейп все время молчал, пока Поттер и Лонгботтом болтали о том, как проходили их последние семь месяцев. Похоже, впервые в жизни, жизнь Невилла Лонгботтома была намного интереснее бедного, запертого Поттера. Он успел попутешествовать по Южной Америке и Австралии в поисках редких растений, написать статью в Еженедельном Ведьмополитене о том, как заботиться и кормить (а иногда и находить) меняющие форму комнатные растения, и поведать все о своей несчастной любви к девчонке Грейнджер. Снейп поймал на себе предупреждающий взгляд от Поттера, когда не удержался и прыснул в свою чашку с чаем. _Хм, нет, думаю, Лонгботтому не стоит рассказывать о происходящем на базе Ордена в Йорке. Он, как минимум, побледнеет._  
  
\- А как ты, Гарри? Уже нашел себе подружку?  
  
Снейп пронаблюдал, как покраснели щеки Поттера, а взгляд изумрудных глаз стал с преувеличенным интересом изучать куски торта на подносе.  
  
\- Нет. Никаких подружек, - тон его голоса был неестественно легкомыслен.  
  
\- А как же та девушка с твоего дня рождения в прошлом июле? Она была довольно сговорчива...  
  
\- А. Да. Слишком сговорчива, - Поттер покраснел еще больше. Он окинул стол быстрым взглядом.  
  
Может, он ожидал, что Северус вмешается и спасет его от расспросов друга? _"Вообще-то, мистер Лонгботтом, та девушка была настолько сговорчива, что отвратила Гарри вообще ото всех женщин настолько, что удовлетворение он стал искать в МОЕЙ кровати..." - что-то вроде того?_ Снейп открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, но Поттер, похоже, запаниковал и ляпнул первое, что пришло ему в голову.  
  
\- Может, когда война кончится... - его взгляд остановился на зельеваре. - Может, тогда я буду готов к настоящим отношениям. И с тем, с кем я действительно захочу быть.  
  
Снейп приподнял бровь.  
  
\- И этот _счастливчик_ уже знает о своей участи, Поттер?  
  
На мгновение отведя взгляд, парень вновь посмотрел мужчине в глаза, будто что-то магнитом тянуло его обратно.  
  
\- Если бы он был внимательнее, то, определенно, заметил бы.  
  
Лонгботтом переводил взгляд с одного на другого с таким выражением лица, что даже оглушенная рыбешка рядом с ним показалась бы намного более сообразительной.  
  
\- Так вы двое... - он окинул Гарри долгим взглядом, - вы _подружились_!  
  
Поттер рассмеялся и послал Снейпу такую улыбку, которую позволял себе, только когда они были наедине.  
  
\- Да, вроде того, - улыбка стала официальной. - Снейп, ты бы назвал меня своим другом?  
  
 _Это что... Уж не покраснел ли он?_ Желудок Северуса в ужасе сжался, когда мужчина ощутил жар, приливающий к щекам.  
  
\- Это вряд ли, - отозвался слизеринец, демонстративно посмотрев на время, и отодвинул тарелку в сторону.  
  
\- Нет?  
  
\- Нет, - Снейп добавил твердости в голос, - я бы не назвал тебя своим другом. - Он встал из-за стола и отошел в тень. - Но, если ты еще не забыл, Поттер, у нас есть еще неотложные дела, из-за которых нам уже следует уходить. Приятно оставаться, Лонгботтом.  
  
Вставая, Поттер по-дружески толкнул парня в плечо.  
  
\- Просто удивительно, что я тебя здесь встретил, Невилл. Я еще вернусь, и, когда ситуация немного успокоится ты покажешь мне теплицы.  
  
\- Буду рад, Гарри. А ты, ты береги себя. Хорошо?  
  
\- Обещаю.  
  
***  
  
\- Честно, Поттер, это все равно, что прокричать обо всем с крыши замка, - они вернулись по каминной сети в библиотеку на Гриммо 12 и направились в столовую.  
  
\- Это неправда! Кроме того, это всего лишь Невилл...  
  
Снейп толкнул дверь в столовую:  
  
\- Больше осмотрительности, Гарри. Хотя бы еще немного...  
  
\- А, Северус! Гарри! Я уж думал, нам придется начать без вас!  
  
Снейп и Поттер тут же затормозили, внезапно осознав, что в столовой сейчас находится практически весь состав Ордена Феникса. Зельевар мгновенно нацепил свою стандартную маску:  
  
\- Альбус, - чинно кивнул он и, двинувшись к свободному пространству около стены, прислонился к ней.  
  
Поттер все-таки вспомнил, что стоит закрыть рот, и сконфужено улыбнулся присутствующим. Рон Уизли махнул ему рукой, приглашая встать рядом с ним, близнецами и Гермионой. Оборотень одарил Гарри слишком уж снисходительным, по мнению Северуса, взглядом. Не то чтобы он специально смотрел, конечно.  
  
Директор прокашлялся, призывая всех к вниманию.  
  
\- Последние два дня были немного суматошными, правда? - мягко улыбнулся он своей армии. - Да, - сам же себе тихо ответил он прежде, чем вновь повысить голос. - Что ж, готовы мы или нет, друзья мои, но сейчас мы стоим на пороге великой битвы. Последние кусочки головоломки встали на место - скажем спасибо мистеру Шеклболту за последние разведывательные данные - теперь у нас есть точное время планируемых нападений Волдеморта на рынок и доки в районе Бельведер-Хэмп. Если мы не помешаем ему, то множество волшебников и магглов будут атакованы без предупреждения. И убиты. Основа магической торговли и промышленности здесь, в столице нашей страны, будет разрушена. Так что мы обязаны сделать все правильно.  
  
Большую часть следующего часа собрание Ордена слушало планы Дамблдора на тему установки защиты на местах и контратаки против последователей Темного Лорда. Отточенным взмахом волшебной палочки директор превратил лакированную поверхность обеденного стола в топографическую карту всего Бельведер-Хэмпа. Когда Дамблдор называл очередного члена Ордена, его имя и время прибытия на позицию появлялось точно над местом, где человек должен был находиться. Когда на карте появилась метка Снейпа, оказавшаяся довольно-таки далеко от поттеровской, в комнате стало тихо от потрясения, что тот решил возразить.  
  
\- Извините, Альбус, но я не могу на это согласиться.  
  
\- Северус? - Дамблдор посмотрел на зельевара поверх своих очков-половинок. Он просто не мог поверить, что кто-то из его доверенных людей не захочет принять его решения в столь поздний час.  
  
Снейп коротко глянул в сторону Поттера.  
  
\- Приношу свои извинения, Альбус, но я действительно должен настоять на том, чтобы быть завтра утром подле Поттера, - множество шепотков заполнило комнату. Зельевар распрямил плечи и заставил себя сохранять спокойствие.  
  
Минерва вдруг встала подле него с таким видом, будто профессор только что признался, что согласен стать Пасхальным кроликом. В конце концов, она решилась заговорить - тон ее голоса очень сильно напоминал _учительский_.  
  
\- Нет, Северус. План защиты уже составлен. Так что ты примешь свои приказы и выполнишь то, что тебе сказали.  
  
\- Со всем уважением, но нет, Минерва, я этого не сделаю.  
  
Встав около Поттера, Рональд Уизли, понизив тон голоса до театрального шепота, произнес:  
  
\- Я же говорил, что ему нельзя верить! - взгляд, которым окинул рыжего Поттер, почти заставил Снейпа посочувствовать младшему Уизли.  
  
Дамблдор выпрямился, до этого будучи склоненным над картой, и вперил в Снейпа внимательный взгляд.  
  
\- Ты отказываешься выполнять свои приказы, Северус?  
  
\- Я отказываюсь выполнять именно эти приказы, Альбус. Я хочу сражаться рядом с мистером Поттером. И я не приму ничего иного.  
  
Директор посмотрел на Поттера.  
  
\- Гарри? А чего желаешь именно ты, мой мальчик?  
  
Парень выглядел так, словно хотел прямо сейчас провалиться сквозь землю. Тихо прокашлявшись, он с трудом сглотнул, слишком дергаясь, что все присутствующие в оба глаза - кроме Грюма, у него-то один магический - уставились на него.  
  
\- Я... я хочу, чтобы Снейп был рядом со мной, сэр. Я хочу, чтобы он был поблизости все время атаки.  
  
Рональд Уизли недовольно возразил:  
  
\- Но с тобой же буду я, Гарри! Смотри! - он поспешно указал на карту. - У тебя буду я. И Ремус. И Грозный глаз. ВСЕ будут тебя защищать!  
  
\- Я знаю, Рон. И я знаю, что ты многое для этого сделал. Но я хочу, чтобы меня прикрывал Снейп. Извини, но таково мое желание, - гриффиндорец повернулся к Дамблдору. - Пожалуйста, директор, сэр. Я не хочу идти туда без Сн... Северуса.   
  
\- Альбус, - тихо произнесла МакГонагалл, - у нас правда есть время на все это?  
  
\- Нет, Минерва, у нас его нет, - Дамблдор перевел взгляд с декана Слизерина на декана Гриффирдора, потом на Поттера и, в конце концов, вернулся к карте. Легким движением правой кисти, метка с именем Снейпа поменялась местами с меткой Грюма. В комнате пронеслась вторая волна шепота. - Аластор, теперь ты отвечаешь за пути отхода на востоке. Северус, - мужчину одарили еще одним взглядом поверх очков-половинок, - ты будешь здесь, с Ремусом и Рональдом Уизли, защищая Гарри Поттера.  
  
\- Спасибо, Альбус.  
  
\- Не стоит, мой мальчик. Теперь ты отвечаешь за безопасность Гарри.  
  
Снейп коротко кивнул и оставшуюся часть встречи почти не поднимал глаз от карты.  
  
***  
  
\- Что, черт возьми, происходит, Гарри? - младший Уизли был бордово-красного цвета, когда после того, как все разошлись, повернулся к Поттеру лицом. - Ты веришь ЕМУ больше, чем МНЕ? Я же твой лучший друг! Или нет?  
  
\- Конечно же, это так, Рон. Всегда. Я просто хочу, чтобы он был рядом. Конец дискуссии.  
  
\- Конец... и что это должно означать? Ты даже не хочешь говорить об этом со мной?  
  
\- Нет, - Поттер двинулся к выходу из столовой. - Слушай, через несколько часов нас ждет настоящий Ад. И я не горю желанием начинать день, не выспавшись. С большим удовольствием я проведу эти часы, пытаясь хоть немного отдохнуть, вместо того, чтобы спорить к другом о том, кто и где будет стоять, когда за нами придут Пожиратели Смерти, - остановившись в дверях, он посмотрел Снейпу в глаза. - А сейчас я иду спать, - четко произнес он и вышел в коридор.  
  
***  
  
Поттер с силой пнул резную ножку кровати.  
  
\- Мерлин! Какой же задницей иногда бывает Рон!  
  
\- Он просто чувствует угрозу от того, что ваша дружба претерпевает изменения.  
  
Поттер присел на край кровати, резко стянул с ног джинсы и с силой закинул их в дальний угол комнаты.  
  
\- Что ж, значит, ему придется с этим смириться, - плечи парня слегка поникли. - Черт. Мне же еще придется рассказать ему о нас? - покачав головой, он поднял взгляд на Снейпа. - Что?  
  
\- Ты ведь, я надеюсь, понял, что только что как раз это и сделал?  
  
\- Ничего подобного!  
  
Снейп одарил его тяжелым взглядом.  
  
\- Где мы сейчас находимся, Поттер?  
  
Похоже, гриффиндорец только сейчас осознал, что они _оба_ находятся в его спальне; и, более того, никакая магия их сюда не переносила - Снейп просто поднялся вслед за ним по лестнице и зашел в комнату.  
  
\- Думаешь, они все поняли?  
  
\- Честно, Поттер? Мне абсолютно все равно.  
  
\- А как же тогда "больше осмотрительности, хотя бы еще немного", а?  
  
\- Ситуация изменилась. Завтра мы идем на войну, Гарри, - неожиданно Снейп опустил взгляд. Он не мог вынести ясного осознания происходящего. Отвернувшись, он достал из внутреннего кармана мантии два красных фиала и осторожно поставил их на прикроватный столик. После мужчина уделил все внимание своей тяжелой мантии и черному сюртуку. Сняв и перекинув обе детали своего гардероба через спинку стула, он не спеша расправил грубую ткань пальцами. Стоя так, он почувствовал у себя за спиной движение, а в следующую секунду руки Поттера несильно обвили его за пояс. Снейп перешел к пуговицам на манжетах, стараясь при этом сохранить спокойное дыхание.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что Усиливающее зелье сработает? - голос Поттера был тихим и неуверенным. Северус не смог даже как следует возмутиться по поводу того, что мальчишка посмел усомниться в качестве его зелья.  
  
\- Да, - так же тихо ответил он. Снейп накрыл руки Поттера своими, усиливая тем самым объятия. - Однажды я связался с сильным волшебником, - прошептал мужчина. - А сейчас я делаю то же самое, но волшебник на этот раз даже более сильный. - Развернувшись в объятиях Гарри, он уже сам обнял гриффиндорца, прижимая его теснее к себе, одной рукой зарываясь в его непокорные волосы и прижимаясь губами ко лбу парня. Едва ли он заметил сейчас, что поцеловал знаменитый шрам в виде молнии.  
  
В течение долгого времени в комнате не произносилось ни слова. Ни пока мужчина и юноша целовались, ни пока судорожно снимали друг с друга остатки одежды. Даже когда они легли в постель, прижимаясь телами, изучая друг друга руками и губами, насыщая происходящим физическую память. Когда Гарри лег поверх старшего мужчины, из его губ вылетело лишь одно слово _Северус_. Как будто им и не нужно было дышать, их поцелуи все длились и длились, как и прикосновения, и ласки, и скольжение двух тел в сумраке комнаты. Когда же, закончив с подготовкой, Гарри все же вошел в Северуса, они оба замерли на мгновение, продлившееся секунду, а может, и несколько часов, кто знает. Обвив талию юноши ногами, Снейп подрагивающими пальцами поймал лицо гриффиндорца и прижался губами к его рту, объединяя их жаркое дыхание. Смотреть Гарри в глаза было все равно, что заглянуть в будущее, во время после боя, когда неопределенность будет разрешена. В его взгляде было столько уверенности. Его желали. В нем нуждались. Его любили.  
  
Поттер медленно качнул бедрами навстречу, задавая тем самым неторопливый темп, и губами прижался к уху мужчины.  
  
\- Обожаю быть в тебе, - полустон-полушепот. - Окруженным твоей теснотой. Теряться в тебе. В тебе... Ох... в тебе. Глубоко в тебе.  
  
 _Черт возьми, он начал заговариваться. Если вы не будете внимательны, он так скоро кончит, Северус._ Вздохнув, Снейп приподнял голову Поттера, стараясь заставить того посмотреть на себя.  
  
\- Гарри. Тебе нельзя кончать в меня. Нам нужна твоя сперма.  
  
Изумрудные глаза, затянутые дымкой желания, сфокусировались на зельеваре.  
  
\- Тогда скажи, чего ты хочешь. Ты же не, ох, желаешь, чтобы я остановился? - все это время Гарри продолжал неторопливо входить в Северуса, каждый раз задевая простату мужчины. - Так?  
  
 _Это было бы крайне нежелательно._  
  
\- Нет, не останавливайся, Гарри. Только... не забудь выйти из меня прежде, чем кончишь.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это НА тебя? - изумрудные глаза будто засияли еще ярче. Самое время для обнаружения еще одной сексуальной фантазии, идея была заманчива... Северус кивнул.  
  
Гарри наклонился ниже и, впившись в губы мужчины яростным поцелуем, резко увеличил темп и силу проникновения в тело Снейпа. Громкие стоны, разносящиеся по комнате, лишь приближали его самого к кульминации.  
  
\- Боже, как же ты хорош. Так чертовски хорош, ох!.. - внезапно поднявшись, Гарри перехватил рукой основание своего члена и, с очередным стоном, подался назад, выходя из тела Снейпа. Водя сжатыми в кулак пальцами по всей длине стоящего колом пениса, всего через пару движений, выгнувшись и приоткрыв рот в немом крике наслаждения, он кончил мужчине на живот. Северус никогда не видел ничего столь совершенного. Никогда в жизни. Чтобы самому тут же не достигнуть оргазма, все, что он сейчас мог делать, - это смотреть на юношу.


	19. Chapter 19

Во второй раз использования _Culmen Densus_ Гарри потребовалось даже больше времени, чтобы остановить собственные рыдания. Он решил, что это побочный эффект от Усиливающего зелья. Плюс, повышенная эмоциональная составляющая от осознания того, что это может быть последний раз, когда они могут побыть с Северусом наедине. Впуская в свое тело силу Снейпа, он мог чувствовать, как его собственная магия проникает в любимого. Каждая искра или струйка этой энергии ощущалась так, будто она попадала домой. Он чувствовал все и сразу, остро, до самого дна. Впервые в жизни Гарри ощущал... абсолютную завершенность. Немного придя в себя после совместного оргазма, Гарри прижался щекой к груди Северуса. Накрывая непослушными губами старые шрамы, лаская ими влажную плоть, он бормотал глупые слова любви и преданности.  
  
Мужчина мягко, немного растерянно хмыкнул.  
  
\- Твое тело поет на Парселтанге.  
  
Гарри кивнул, уткнувшись в изгиб шеи Снейпа.  
  
\- А как ты опишешь свой звук?  
  
Мужчина сделал неглубокий вздох.  
  
\- Темный.  
  
 _Все это время сражаясь на стороне Света, он продолжает считать себя Темным магом. Что же может заставить его изменить свое мнение? Что поможет простить себя? Что докажет, что он расплатился по всем счетам?_ Гарри не представлял.  
  
\- Не оставляй меня, - шептал он вновь и вновь. - Останься во мне. Не оставляй. Не оставляй меня... - продолжал бормотать гриффиндорец даже тогда, когда его уставший разум скользнул в объятия беспокойного сна.  
  
***  
  
\- Ты хоть немного поспал? - не особо было похоже, что Снейпу вообще это _удалось_.  
  
\- Может быть, да, - ответил мужчина бархатистым голосом. _Возможно, соврал._  
  
\- Ты и прошлой ночью не спал.  
  
\- Я выпил Перцового зелья. Плюс, пару глотков Бодрящего. Как ты себя чувствуешь, Гарри?  
  
Поттер осмотрел себя, будто ожидал, что внутренние изменения как-то проявят себя и внешне.  
  
\- Сильным, - прошептал он, после чего рассмеялся. - А ты?  
  
Снейп кивнул.  
  
\- А ты еще сомневался в моем Усиливающем зелье.  
  
\- Извини, - ухмыльнулся Гарри. - Простишь меня?  
  
Северус ответил ему долгим поцелуем.  
  
\- У нас еще есть время на душ и завтрак, - произнес он, оторвавшись наконец от губ Гарри.  
  
За окнами было еще темно. _Почему вообще рынки начинают свою работу так чертовски рано? Из-за этого желание предотвратить нападение на рынок означало подъем среди ночи!_  
  
\- Не знаю, смогу ли я сейчас что-нибудь съесть.  
  
\- Хотя бы немного, Поттер. Тебе нужна сила и энергия, не забыл?  
  
\- Думаю, ночью ты втрахал в меня достаточно силы и энергии.  
  
\- Член в заднице не заменит миску каши, Поттер.  
  
Гарри прыснул.  
  
\- Могу я это процитировать?  
  
Мужчина выгнул бровь.  
  
\- Кому?  
  
\- Да кому угодно.  
  
\- Конечно же, нет.  
  
***  
  
В течение всего завтрака Гарри не мог решить, смотрят ли люди на него и Снейпа как-то иначе или стараются вообще _не_ смотреть на них, а может, все же, пытаются вести себя так, словно все, происходящее между ним и Северусом, вполне нормально. Каждый раз, как из взгляды пересекались, Гермиона одаривала его странной улыбкой. А Рон выглядел бледным и вообще избегал любой попытки встретиться с ним глазами.  
  
Гарри одернул себя - он не должен быть настолько эгоистом, думая, будто кто-то если и ведет себя сегодня странно, то именно из-за него. В конце концов, они все сегодня идут на войну. Но, все-таки, было что-то не так в том, как Рон поджал губы, когда Северус передал Гарри чашку чая...  
  
\- Все в порядке, Рон?  
  
Губа тут же вернулась на место.  
  
\- Да. Все просто класс, друг.  
  
\- Хорошо спал?  
  
Рон пожал плечами.  
  
\- От этого чертового дома у меня мурашки по коже.  
  
\- Рон... - предупреждающе протянула Гермиона.  
  
\- Но это так! И я ничего не могу с этим сделать.  
  
\- Рональд Уизли, - четко произнесла Молли с другого конца обеденного стола. - Я не потерплю от тебя грубостей в адрес чьего-либо дома, пока ты в нем гостишь!  
  
\- Все в порядке, миссис Уизли, - возразил Гарри. - Рон прав, этот дом и вправду жуткий.  
  
\- Заставляет людей делать странные вещи и все в таком духе, - пробубнил Рон в свой тост.  
  
Гарри кинул в сторону друга короткий взгляд. _Итак, значит, все дело в нем и Снейпе._ И что он должен ответить?  
  
\- Рон?  
  
Рональд не отрывал взгляда от своей тарелки.  
  
\- Рон!  
  
\- Что? - наконец посмотрел он Гарри в глаза.  
  
\- Я счастлив.  
  
\- Ты - что?  
  
\- Я счастлив. Просто подумал, ты должен знать. Это все.  
  
\- Поттер. - Гарри повернулся на мягкий голос и увидел, как Снейп встал из-за стола. - Уже почти пора уходить, - расправив складки на мантии, Снейп легко кивнул миссис Уизли и, аккуратно поставив стул на место, направился к двери. Гарри пошел следом за ним, на ходу доедая свой тост, и чуть не споткнулся о Добби, который, заламывая руки, стоял в коридоре.  
  
\- Гарри Поттер вернется? Добби не хочет жить в этом доме один!  
  
\- Постарайся не волноваться так сильно, Добби.  
  
Глаза домовика вдруг наполнились слезами. Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа, который стоял чуть в стороне, сложив руки на груди и явно теряя терпение. Опустив взгляд на Добби, он протянул руку и мягко сжал его костлявое плечо.  
  
\- Гарри Поттер и его друзья... - эльф остановился и, достав большой пятнистый платок, громко высморкался, - ...будут ланч?  
  
\- Я не зн...  
  
\- Да.  
  
Гарри удивленно уставился на Снейпа. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы мужчина обращался к домовику напрямую.  
  
Снейп сделал пару шагов им навстречу, глядя на Добби сверху вниз.  
  
\- Займи свои мысли приготовлением ланча, эльф. Не торопись и будь очень внимательным. Не позволяй своим мыслям заниматься такой ерундой, как волнение. Помни, кому ты служишь. Еда важнее.  
  
Личико Добби посветлело, когда он поднял взгляд на Северуса.  
  
\- О, в самом деле, Гарри Поттер умеет выбирать себе друзей! - пропищал он. - Добби приготовит просто потрясающий ланч! Да! - домовик убрал платок в один из своих полосатых носков, широко улыбнулся и просеменил на кухню.  
  
Гарри прижался лбом к груди Снейпа.  
  
\- Это было... ну, это было по-настоящему _мило_ с твоей стороны.  
  
\- Заткнись, Поттер.  
  
***  
  
Когда они аппарировали на берег Темзы, Бельведер-Хэмп, как и остальной город, накрывала тьма. На небе поблескивали редкие звезды. По большей части из-за облаков, грозивших в скором времени пролиться дождем. Хотя и то, что это был такой большой город, как Лондон, вносило свою лепту. Небо над мегаполисом не достигало полной темноты уже несколько столетий. Где-то впереди был слышен мягкий плеск темной реки, что лизала подножия подходящих к самому краю воды каменных лестниц, расположенных вдоль обоих берегов. Скрипучее покачивание привязанных лодок звучало тоскливо и как-то даже предупреждающе, по мнению Гарри. Магический рынок выглядел также уныло - безлюдный и пустынный в этот час. Ни тебе разложенного на прилавках товара, ни приветливых продавцов, ни шума громко торгующихся с ними покупателей. По периметру располагались разные подсобные помещения, в которых хранили свои товары некоторые из крупнейших компаний импортеров и экспортеров Магической Британии.  
  
\- Разве в таких местах не должна быть ночная охрана? - шепотом спросил Поттер у остальных.  
  
\- Да, - прошептал в ответ Рон. - Должно быть, они где-то тут, так?  
  
\- Все уже мертвы, - произнес Снейп коротко.  
  
\- Откуда ВАМ знать? - прошипел Рональд.  
  
\- Вы практически стоите на одном из них, Уизли.  
  
Рон с Гарри одновременно опустили взгляд себе под ноги. И действительно, тело молодого человека в форме Магической Охраны лежало всего в нескольких дюймах от сапог рыжего мага.  
  
\- Черт подери! - на фоне окружающей темноты лицо Рона стало просто болезненно бледным.  
  
\- Думаю, нам стоит сохранять полную тишину. Разве что, без крайней необходимости, - прервал его Люпин.  
  
Гарри прижался спиной к кирпичной стене и медленно сполз вниз, сев на корточки. Прижав затылок к холодным кирпичам, он просто... задумался обо всем и ни о чем сразу. О своих друзьях, родителях и событиях, что привели его к настоящему моменту времени. Но в основном - о Северусе. Он вспомнил их первый раз, второй, третий... последний. Он думал о его губах, прижимающихся к его собственным, их стонах, сливающихся в единую гармоничную мелодию, руках, сплетающихся вокруг тел друг друга. Ни одной детали, ни одного слова - ничего этого он никогда не забудет.  
  
" _Если сейчас все пойдет не по плану_ , - сказал он своему любимому час назад, - _то есть, если я не справлюсь. Я хочу... есть одна песня... "Свет и Тьма" у Слейна Тревельяна*. Она напоминает мне о нас. Сделай так, чтобы она играла на моих похоронах? Для меня?_ " Он заставил Снейпа пообещать ему, несмотря на все протесты. Мужчина тогда на пару секунд опустил голову, полностью закрывая волосами свое лицо от взгляда Гарри. " _Иерусалим_ , - произнес он негромко своим низким голосом. Гарри немного нахмурился. " _Гимн Англии**?_ " - сомнение в его голосе заставило Северуса поднять голову и с просто-таки королевским презрением фыркнуть в ответ. " _Вообще-то, я и ЕСТЬ англичанин, Поттер. И позволяю себе иногда немного сентиментальности по поводу..._ "  
  
Прижавшись спиной к стене Бельведер-Хэмп, Гарри сидел в ожидании появления и атаки Волдеморта и его Пожирателей Смерти, ему пришлось зажать рот рукой, чтобы задавить зарождавшийся где-то глубоко в груди истерически смех. Сейчас, в полутьме, он мог, не прячась, разглядывать едва заметный среди прочих теней профиль Снейпа. Он прошелся взглядом по знакомым резким чертам скул и носа и вдруг почувствовал, словно его сердце увеличилось раза в три или четыре. Крошечный шарик тепла в животе, принялся пульсировать, разнося волны неописуемой радости по всему телу. Он, вместе со своим любимым, лучшим другом и человеком, заменившим отца, собрался лицом к лицу встретить своих смертельных врагов - в этот момент Гарри ощущал чистейшее, ничем не замутненное счастье. Что-то освободило его от всех его страхов. _Кто-то_ освободил.  
  
Крик, прозвучавший на некотором отдалении справа от них, привлек их внимание и заставил Поттера вскочить на ноги и вскинуть палочку. Была слышна дробная поступь нескольких пар тяжелых сапог, идущих по рыночной площади. Рон сделал пару шагов вперед, прикрывая тем самым собой Гарри.  
  
Две вспышки ядовито-зеленого цвета вспыхнули на востоке. Все знали, что это значит.  
  
 _Началось._ С того мгновения события завертелись с невероятной скоростью.  
  
Гарри видел, как упал Рон, пораженный Круциатусом, как будто прошившим тело корчившегося теперь в муках друга, и ушедшим куда-то в землю. Еще до того, как Поттер смог как-то отреагировать, он ощутил на своей груди руку Снейпа, толкающую его обратно к кирпичной стене. Мужчина встал перед ним, загораживая собой, и бросил в напавшего на Рона Пожирателя Смерти Аваду. Тот бесшумно осел на землю. Северус сделал несколько взмахов палочкой перед ними обоими, наколдовывая сдвоенный Щит, отчего воздух вокруг них начал рябить и искриться. Не вставая, Рон поднял руку с зажатой в ней палочкой и хрипло крикнул Экспелиармус на ближайшую фигуру в маске. Пока Пожиратель разворачивался на звук, Гарри понял, что Авада, кинутая в него следом, была пущена Люпином. Начался мелкий, словно туман, дождь, и зелень третьего непростительного, казалось, окутала намеченную жертву ореолом из тысячи преломлявших смертельный свет водяных призм. Тело неестественно изогнулось и упало на землю с отвратительным хрустом.  
  
Все происходило слишком быстро. Слишком! Гарри просто не мог следить за всем сразу, хотя и очень этого хотел. Еще одна зеленая вспышка полетела в его сторону, и ладонь Снейпа, что так и осталась на груди гриффиндорца, сгребла ткань его робы в кулак и дернула на себя. Внезапно лоб Поттера вспыхнул болью - Волдеморт явно очень недоволен, - и ему пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы продолжать двигаться, смутно соображая, заметил ли что-нибудь Снейп, пока тащил его за собой к другому зданию в поисках укрытия. Оглянувшись через плечо, он увидел Рона, вновь на ногах, с Люпином, спина к спине отражающим и кидающим проклятия в небольшую армию Пожирателей Смерти. _Впечатляюще_ , подумал он совершенно не к месту.  
  
\- Ты ранен? - крикнул Снейп, окидывая его быстрым взглядом.  
  
\- Н-нет. А ты? - в ответ раздалось лишь неопределенное хмыканье.  
  
На другом конце рыночной площади внезапно началось светопреставление из множества пускаемых заклинаний. Атаки были с двух сторон, похоже, Пожирателей загнали-таки на открытое место. Судя по направлениям, откуда прибывали люди, это были группы Дамблдора с запада и Шеклболта с юга. Они сгоняли врагов в кучу. _Это же хорошо, так?_ Видимо, это означало, что все идет по плану Ордена. Хотя, конечно... это еще значило, что все больше Пожирателей скапливалось в непосредственной близости от Гарри и его защитников...  
  
Гарри хотел кинуться вперед.  
  
\- Мы же должны им помогать? Мы должны сражаться!  
  
\- Ты останешься здесь! - обсидиановые глаза Северуса просто-таки лучились угрозой. - Ты должен сразиться лишь с одним человеком. Так что тебе надо остаться в живых до его появления.  
  
\- Но...  
  
\- НИКАКИХ "но"! Если мне придется приложить тебя чертовым Петрификусом - Мерлин мне в помощь, Поттер - я это сделаю!  
  
\- Там люди умирают!  
  
\- Больше с его стороны!  
  
Гарри моргнул. Снейп был прав. Он скользнул взглядом по залитой дождем площади, по движущимся во тьме фигурам, каким-то предметам, периодически освещаемым боевыми заклинаниями. Они выигрывали. Орден почти смял сопротивление... В течение нескольких минут они просто стояли, скрывшись в темном углу, и смотрели. Люди, которых он знал, падали на землю, сраженные зеленой вспышкой, а Гарри чувствовал, как его горло все больше сжимается. В очередной вспышке света он увидел лицо Северуса. Тот наблюдал, как Пожиратели кидаются во все стороны непростительными. Он знал людей по обе стороны. Гарри протянул руку и сжал холодные пальцы Снейпа в своих. Дождь усилился.  
  
\- Хотел бы я никогда не быть на его стороне, - прошептал мужчина.  
  
У Гарри было ужасное чувство, что только он и Дамблдор когда-либо слышали от него подобные слова. Он постарался придумать что-то подбадривающее в ответ.  
  
\- Ничего не происходит без причины, - произнес он спокойно. - Если бы ты никогда не был одним из них, ты бы не стал нашим шпионом и не смог бы годами добывать полезную для нас информацию. Ты нам нужен... таким, какой есть... со всеми своими плохими сторонами так же, как и с хорошими.  
  
Снейп посмотрел на него так, будто хотел что-то ответить, но отвлекся на алый вихрь, внезапно появившийся прямо посреди площади. Боль, так и продолжавшая пульсировать в шраме Гарри, усилилась, а один взгляд на Северуса сказал ему, что и его Метка сейчас пылает. Волдеморт прибыл.  
  
Поттер встретился взглядом с мужчиной.  
  
\- Ты останешься со мной?  
  
\- Да, останусь.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя?  
  
Северус приподнял бровь. После чего коротко кивнул.  
  
\- Аналогично?  
  
Гарри затаил дыхание. Он понял, что это было самое откровенное признание чувств, которые он мог когда-нибудь получить. Парень опустил взгляд на их переплетенные ладони, крепче сжал свою и вновь посмотрел в глаза своему любимому.  
  
\- Да, - улыбнулся он и пошел навстречу красному сиянию.  
  
Шрам болел так, будто со лба живьем сдирали кожу, и, подозревал Поттер, с Меткой Северуса сейчас происходило то же самое. Но вместо того, чтобы ослаблять, Гарри казалось, что эта боль лишь фокусирует их внимание. Вокруг происходила тысяча вещей одновременно, и он не знал, видел ли когда-либо или увидит ли еще что-то подобное. Само время, по ощущениям гриффиндорца, замедлило свой бег, пока они пересекали площадь. Он видел каждое движение, творившееся вокруг него, каждого человека, эмоции на его лице, мог оценить происходящие поединки, мог даже предугадать, что именно сейчас выпустит каждый из соперников. _Так вот что значит, когда исполняется предначертанное_ , отстраненно подумал Гарри, когда они со Снейпом остановились прямо перед змееподобным Темным Лордом.  
  
Остальные Пожиратели Смерти просто не посмели атаковать его, сообразил Поттер. Они не хотели лишать своего Хозяина удовольствия. " _Осталось обойти одного лишь вратаря!_ " - гриффиндорец усмехнулся внезапно всплывшей в памяти фразе из маггловсокго футбола. Он... был доволен собой?  
  
\- Том! - крикнул он, приветствуя Волдеморта. - Годы не были к тебе добры, так, старина?  
  
Красные глаза окинули Гарри похотливым взглядом.  
  
\- А, Гарри. Милый Гарри. Только посмотрите! Ты привел мне предателя. Как это любезно с твоей стороны, сынок.  
  
Уверенность заполнила все существо Поттера. Даже не так - его мысли сейчас были достаточно ясны, чтобы быть полностью уверенным в том, что все происходит как надо. Северус смог многим помочь Ордену, лишь сделав сначала плохое для Волдеморта. Гарри мог пользоваться сейчас энергией Снейпа лишь потому, что вступил с ним в сексуальную связь. И он мог чувствовать их совместную увеличенную энергию лишь потому, что выбрал мастера Зелий своим возлюбленным. Поттер стал сильным магом еще и потому, что Темный Лорд передал ему часть своей силы, когда пытался убить его еще младенцем. Гарри и Северус были соединены, связаны: друг с другом своей любовью и магией, а с Волдемортом - через метки, оставленные им на их телах. Уверенность продолжала разливаться в его голове и всем теле. Он знал, что нужно делать. Ничего в этом мире не происходит без причины.  
  
Гарри посмотрел в глаза Тома и немного прищурился. _Сейчас!_ \- скомандовал его мозг хладнокровно. Поттер крепко прижал Северуса к себе и дернул левый рукав его рубашки, заставляя ткань трещать по швам. Боль в шраме стала просто невыносимой, еще немного, и он бы не выдержал. У него была лишь одна попытка. Гарри поднял обе руки. Правая указывала кончиком палочки прямо на Тома Реддла, а левая сжала предплечье Снейпа и прижала горящую, воспаленную под меткой плоть ко лбу, к так же пылающему под челкой шраму.  
  
\- _Авада Кедавра_ , - произнес Поттер мягко, спокойно, чувствуя удвоенную им и Северусом силу, текущую по его руке к палочке, усиленную зельем, сваренным для них его талантливым возлюбленным, и, плюс, к этому добавленную силу САМОГО Волдеморта, что сочилась по венам болью от соединенных сейчас меток.  
  
 _Именно так_ , - подумал гриффиндорец, видя, как вспышка светового потока соединила их троих в одну цепь.  
  
Боль, что вдруг стала еще сильнее, заставив его и Снейпа привалиться друг другу, так же внезапно и исчезла. Гарри увидел, как Темного Лорда окутало зеленое сияние, но тут же отвернулся и посмотрел в ониксовые глаза Северуса. Он смутно помнил, как после упал прямо на мокрый асфальт, после чего мир вокруг померк. Все чувства и ощущения растворились в небытии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sláine Trevelyan - Light And Dark - я так и не нашла это творение в интернете.  
> ** Jerusalem - The hymn (about England) - песня по поэме Уильяма Блейка. Нашла это на Ю-тубе: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKaJ4b0XYmI


	20. Chapter 20

Сознание Снейпа двоилось. Одна его часть убеждала его очнуться, удостовериться, что Гарри жив и здоров, и убираться уже с поля боя подальше. Но другая, большая часть, шептала бросить все, отпустить и уйти с миром. Все равно он не может чувствовать ног, так что какой смысл приходить в себя?  
  
Он беспокоился о Гарри... но, возможно, для мальчишки будет лучше, если все закончится подобным образом? Зачем Мальчику Который В Очередной Раз Выжил, герою войны, Спасителю этого чертова мира такой старый мерзавец, как он? Имя Поттера будут восхвалять по всей планете. Каждый волшебник или волшебница будут хотеть поцеловать его, пожать ему руку или выдать за него своих дочек. И последнее, что ему будет нужно, - это парализованный бывший Пожиратель смерти вечно крутящийся где-то поблизости, хмурящийся обилию его фанатов и распугивающий потенциальных невест. И что потом? В конце концов, мальчишка одумается и решит все это прекратить. И тогда Северус останется один, в еще худшем состоянии, чем до этого. Потому что тогда он уже будет знать, что значит быть любимым.  
  
Нет. Так будет лучше. Просто не очнуться. Сдаться. Отпустить. Для всех будет лучше, если он просто не вернется с этой битвы. Он выполнил свое предназначение, сделал наконец что-то хорошее. А теперь настало время уйти.  
  
 _Спасибо, Альбус. Прощай, Гарри чертов Поттер._  
  
***  
  
Была одна вещь, в которую Северус Снейп не верил АБСОЛЮТНО - это Рай. Его проницательный ум не мог принять эту теорию. Само определение о нем оскорбляло его чувства. И все же - что еще это может быть?  
  
Он был окружен мягкостью и теплом. Слышал смех и пение. Чувствовал легкие прикосновения мягких губ к свои собственным. Ощущал запах... шоколадных лягушек и лимонных долек?  
  
Снейп распахнул глаза. Потолок. Копна спутанных черных волос. Круглые очки. Больше он ничего не видел. Секундой после появились ярко-изумрудные глаза, а ко рту перестали прижиматься ласковые губы.  
  
\- Гарри.  
  
Парень усмехнулся.  
  
\- С возвращением.  
  
\- Возвращением откуда, Поттер?  
  
\- Оттуда, где ты был последние пять часов.  
  
\- Я спал?  
  
\- Больше было похоже на отключку. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Снейп задумался на секунду.  
  
\- Я в порядке. Только, - мужчина хмуро вздохнул. - Я ног не чувствую.  
  
Беспокойство и страх мелькнули в зеленых глазах прежде, чем на бледном лице расцвела виноватая улыбка.  
  
\- Извини, - съехав в сторону, Поттер встал около кровати и принялся растирать ноги Снейпа прямо сквозь одеяло. - Так лучше?  
  
Северус просто смотрел на руки Гарри в течение какого-то времени.  
  
\- Ты сидел прямо на мне, - негромко произнес он, чувствуя одновременно облегчение и благодарность тысячам иголочек, которые будто все разом воткнулись в его нижние конечности. Внезапно он поднял взгляд. - Дурной ты ребенок. Как давно ты сидел на мне?  
  
\- Не знаю. Возможно, где-то около часа. Я просто не мог больше сидеть около кровати. И ждать пока ты очнешься. Я хотел обнять тебя. Думаю, я не должен был оставаться на тебе так долго. Извини...  
  
Снейп обвел мальчишку внимательным взглядом. Было почти больно смотреть на него, такого красивого и живого.  
  
\- А ты? Ты не ранен?  
  
Поттер убрал руки от ног Северуса, так и стоя около края кровати.  
  
\- Я несильно ударился головой, когда мы упали. А кроме этого... - он пожал плечами. - Вообще-то я чувствую себя просто отлично, - и смущенно посмотрел мужчине в глаза, будто "отлично" он сейчас себя чувствовать просто не имел права.  
  
\- Ты точно не ранен?  
  
\- Да. Я же сказал, - Поттер кинул на него осторожный взгляд. - Я в порядке, Северус.  
  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
  
Изумрудные глаза распахнулись шире, а на губах мальчишки появилась глупая улыбка. Гарри вновь забрался на кровать, на этот раз встав коленями по обе стороны от ног мужчины, и оперся на руки. Его тело было осязаемым и теплым - это не Рай, и не сон, и не обман воспаленного сознания Снейпа. Северус был жив, и Гарри был жив, и его мягкий рот вновь прижимался к губам мужчины. Они это сделали.  
  
Внезапно в голове у слизеринца вспыхнуло множество вопросов. Язык Поттера ласкает его собственный. _Ммм... Нет, сначала вопросы, потом - язык._ Снейп осторожно отстранился от гриффиндорца.  
  
\- А что с Темным Лордом, Поттер?  
  
\- С ним покончено! - на его лице вновь появилась ухмылка. - Навсегда. Дамблдор сказал, что мы вычеркнули его из мира живых. Прикинь, а? Так что он уже никогда не сможет вернуться. Это так классно... - Гарри счастливо вздохнул, глядя мужчине в глаза. - Ты свободен, Северус. Мы оба свободны. Он ушел.  
  
 _Свободны?_ Сейчас это еще слишком сложно для осознания. Снейпу еще надо будет переварить эту новость позже - предпочтительно в одиночестве и со стаканчиком хорошего виски. Он не спеша кивнул, давая Поттеру понять, что, по крайней мере, понял его. Гарри потянулся за новым поцелуем, но был остановлен легким толчком в грудь.  
  
\- Ты говорил с директором? Так Альбус жив?  
  
\- Да, он в порядке. И Ремус, и Рон, и...  
  
\- Шшш, пожалуйста, Гарри. Давай, ты не будешь зачитывать мне весь список. Я не хочу знать, кто выжил, а кто нет. По крайней мере, не сейчас.  
  
Поттер кивнул.  
  
Вдруг Северус еще кое о чем вспомнил.  
  
\- А что насчет взрывов?  
  
\- Фред и Джордж с этим разобрались, - усмехнувшись, Гарри закатил глаза. - Эти двое, словно дети в лавке со сладостями. Все, что успел натворить этот Альберт Толлинджер, они разобрали за пару минут! Министерство просто взвоет от того, как много компонентов будет числиться среди "утерянных"...  
  
Снейп просто-таки видел их коварные ухмылки. Но лишь коротко кивнул в ответ.  
  
\- Тогда что же это за невообразимый шум на улице?  
  
\- Шум? Северус, это люди отмечают! Война окончена! Если мадам Помфри разрешит открыть тут пару окон, ты сможешь услышать, как играет оркестр духовых в Хогсмиде, прямо отсюда!  
  
 _Война. Война окончена._  
  
Подняв руку, Снейп крепко обхватил пальцами затылок Поттера и, притянув его ближе, впился в его губы поцелуем. Глубоко вдохнув, он наполнил свои легкие запахом Гарри. Уткнувшись носом в скулу мальчишки, мужчина сильнее прижал его к себе.  
  
\- Мистер Поттер! ЧТО это вы делаете с моим пациентом?  
  
Они одновременно повернулись лицом к Поппи Помфри, которая стояла в паре футов от койки Снейпа, с плотно сжатыми губами и руками на бедрах.  
  
Мужчина очнулся раньше.  
  
\- Это вполне очевидно, Поппи. Он поздравляет меня, а я - его. И чертовски хорошо это делает, должен заметить.  
  
Помфри лишь покачала головой, выражая свое недовольство, и, подойдя ближе, прогнала Гарри с коленей Снейпа.  
  
\- Чувствуешь головокружение, Северус? Тошноту? - отработанным движением она провела волшебной палочкой над телом мужчины.  
  
\- Ничего, Поппи. Я могу идти?  
  
\- Идти?! Ты провел пять часов, балансируя между жизнью и смертью! Ты действительно думаешь, что я позволю тебе сбежать, когда ты только что очнулся?  
  
\- Если ты этого не сделаешь, то я буду вынужден отыметь Гарри Поттера прямо тут, в твоем больничном крыле, Поппи. И я обещаю тебе, что поленюсь даже шторы вокруг кровати поставить.  
  
\- У тебя всегда был очень грязный язык, Северус, - Помфри проверила его пульс и давление, потом наклонилась ниже и посветила слабым Люмосом в каждый глаз, проверяя зрачки. - Хм. Похоже, все в полном порядке. - Убрав палочку, она одарила его внимательным взглядом. - Должна ли я напомнить тебе, чтобы ты не сильно напрягался, хотя бы первое время? - Ее взгляд скользнул на гриффиндорца. - Или мне стоит предупредить ВАС, мистер Поттер, не слишком утомлять моего пациента? - Гарри тут же покраснел, и во взгляде медведьмы появились озорные искорки. - Идите уже, вы двое. Выметайтесь отсюда и хорошенько отпразднуйте вашу победу. Потратьте немного времени на себя, пока народ не захотел получить от вас по кусочку на память, - подмигнув им обоим, она поспешила в сторону своей комнатки.  
  
Проводив ее взглядами, они посмотрели друг на друга. Гарри выглядел так, будто едва сдерживался. Он разрывался между желанием провалиться сквозь землю от смущения, будучи застигнутым целующимся с Северусом, и в то же время не мог дождаться, чтобы вновь прижаться к мужчине и все повторить.  
  
\- Ну так и? - спросил Снейп.  
  
\- Что? Здесь? - зеленые глаза загорелись озорным огнем.  
  
Северус сокрушенно выдохнул.  
  
\- Нет, идиот. Может, мы уже покинем больничное крыло? Мои комнаты подойдут?  
  
Щеки Поттера вновь покрылись румянцем.  
  
\- Конечно, - он оглянулся на дверь, когда за нею послышался громкий взрыв хохота. - Только нам не дадут и минуты покоя, если мы пойдем тем путем. Камин?  
  
Откинув одеяло, Снейп поднялся на ноги и заозирался в поисках своей одежды.  
  
\- Определенно.  
  
Поттер протянул ему его мантию.  
  
\- Просто накинь ее и пошли. За остальным ты сможешь вернуться и позже.  
  
Снейп в ответ усмехнулся.  
  
\- Так не терпится, Поттер?  
  
\- Я ждал своего Победного Секса целых пять часов!  
  
\- Мерлин упаси заставлять великого Гарри Поттера ждать, так?  
  
\- Побыл бы ты на моем месте, Снейп. Я прикладывал все свои силы, чтобы не начать приставать к тебе, пока ты был без сознания.  
  
\- Если мне не изменяет память, очнулся я именно от того, что...  
  
Смеясь, Гарри поймал Северуса за шею и прижался к его губам в крепком поцелуе, одновременно подталкивая его к камину. Они оторвались друг от друга только лишь затем, чтобы кинуть в огонь летучего пороха и назвать адрес конечного пункта. Вывалившись в гостиной Снейпа, они вновь сплели их конечности и языки в одно.  
  
\- Может, пойдем в спальню? - произнес мужчина прямо в губы гриффиндорцу, лежа на ковре перед камином.  
  
\- Мм-мм... позже, - пробормотал Поттер, потянув вверх одновременно свои джемпер и футболку и откинув их куда-то в сторону. - Не могу больше ждать, - встав на колени, он расстегнул джинсы и стянул их вниз вместе с бельем.  
  
Помедлив пару мгновений, Северус позволил себе насладиться видом молодой кожи и отчаянного желания своего любовника прежде, чем тоже подняться и скинуть незастегнутую мантию и больничную пижаму. Опустившись на колени перед Поттером, он точно попал в его объятия, возобновившиеся поцелуи становились все горячее, а тела сильнее вжимались в друг друга. Протиснув между ними правую руку, Северус обхватил ладонью оба их члена, принявшись не спеша поглаживать, будто они были одним органом. Руки Гарри были одновременно везде, перебирая яички, сжимая ягодицы, лаская руки, грудь, плечи и шею, сильнее прижимая бедра.  
  
Гриффиндорец провел языком влажную дорожку по подбородку Снейпа и устремился к его уху.  
  
\- Возьми меня, Северус. Пожалуйста. Сейчас. Возьми.  
  
Снейп провел пальцами левой руки к по щеке Гарри, после чего вытянул ее в сторону.  
  
\- Акцио смазка, - громко произнес он. Прилетевший с одной из полок тюбик, аккуратно приземлился в протянутую ладонь. Мужчина перевел на него взгляд. _Эм... нет._ Он откинул его в сторону и вновь вытянул руку. - Акцио специальная смазка, - попробовал зельевар снова. Оба услышали звук разбившегося стекла откуда-то со стороны спальни, после чего в гостиную влетела небольшая бутылочка и упала в руку Северуса. - Так-то лучше, - произнес он, глянув на этикетку.  
  
\- Что разбилось? - голос Поттера был хриплым от возбуждения.  
  
\- Видимо, шкафчик в ванной. Я починю его позже, - и глубоко поцеловав гриффиндорца: - Повернись.  
  
Гарри не сдержал тихого стона и, повернувшись на коленях, улегся грудью на сидение дивана. Северус придвинулся к нему, встав между его ног, и прижался своим членом к ягодицам парня, пока открывал бутылочку и наливал ее содержимое себе в ладонь. Она оказалась холодной и пахла апельсинами. Откинув закрытую бутылку в сторону, Снейп провел ладонью по своему члену, задрожав от внезапного изменения температуры на его разгоряченной плоти.  
  
\- Не затягивай с подготовкой, - произнес Гарри через плечо, вцепившись пальцами в обивку сидения. - Просто войди в меня. Наполни меня собой, Северус.  
  
\- Мерлин, такой узкий... - выдохнул Снейп, протиснув в анус Поттера один палец, равномерно нанося смазку на внутреннюю поверхность, несколько раз вытаскивая и вновь возвращая его внутрь.  
  
\- А ты большой! Как я всегда и говорил! - Гарри сильнее прогнулся, чуть приподнимая свои ягодицы.  
  
 _Маленький засранец на самом деле не собирался тратить много времени на подготовку, так?_ Северус сжал левой рукой бедро парня, заставляя его стоять спокойно, пока правая направляла его член в узкое отверстие. Чуть наклонив голову вперед, он смотрел, как налившаяся кровью темная головка погружается в задницу Гарри. Он немного подался бедрами вперед, прекрасно зная, что именно сейчас ощущает его молодой любовник. Поттер резко вдохнул и толкнулся назад, насаживая себя на член Снейпа. Но мужчина не позволил ему и чуть отстранился...  
  
\- О... - поднявшись на одну руку, вторую Поттер завел себе за спину и, вцепившись в бедро Северуса, попытался притянуть его ближе. - Еще. Пожалуйста.  
  
Снейп вновь опустил взгляд вниз, наблюдая, как его член погружается в тело Поттера. Парень выгнул спину, откидывая голову назад, и простонал:  
  
\- Ну же. Трахни меня.  
  
Когда Северус, опершись о диван, прижался грудью к спине гриффиндорца, внутренние мышцы парня лишь плотнее обхватили его. Глубоко вздохнув, Снейп сделал первый осторожный толчок. _Да..._ Уткнувшись носом в шею Гарри, он повторил движение бедер.  
  
\- Идеально, - прошептал мужчина в спутанные темные волосы.  
  
\- Ещ-ще, - бормотал парень. Его глаза были плотно закрыты, голова откинута сильно назад, предоставляя лучший доступ к горлу. Чтобы Северус мог лизать, целовать и прикусывать кожу на нем.  
  
Снейп сделал еще один толчок, сильнее, чувствуя себя по-настоящему живым. Прижавшись бедрами к Гарри, будучи полностью в нем, мужчина впитывал жар, исходящий от тела своего любовника. Опустившись лбом на плечо Поттера, он немного помедлил, ощущая, как внутренние мышцы тела под ним мягко сжимают его, давая лучший доступ, приветствуя.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
Гарри посмотрел на него через плечо и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я знаю, - мягко произнес он.


	21. Chapter 21

_Чертов ублюдок все-таки сказал это! Он сказал, что любит меня!_  
  
Гарри лежал, зажатый между диваном и Северусом. Оба мага, удовлетворенные и липкие, все не могли отдышаться. Обмякший член Гарри попал в ловушку между его телом и сидением старого Честерфилда. Поттер вздохнул. Еще один предмет мебели в комнатах Снейпа, который он окропил...  
  
\- Извини, если я сделал тебе больно, Поттер. Слишком быстро...  
  
Поттер повернул голову набок.  
  
\- Никогда. Все было просто замечательно, - довольно выдохнул он. Краем глаза он увидел, как Северус кивнул. Затем он почувствовал, как мужчина максимально аккуратно вышел из него. Чистящее заклинание, и они оба вновь как после душа.  
  
Снейп встал и протянул руку, помогая подняться и гриффиндорцу. Когда Гарри посмотрел мужчине в лицо, его темные глаза чуть ли не сверкали, а на тонких губах играла едва заметная улыбка.  
  
\- Ты это сделал, Гарри. Ты уничтожил Темного Ло... - секундная заминка, - Волдеморта. Поздравляю.  
  
Гарри, не глядя, натянул белье и джинсы, так и оставшиеся висеть на его щиколотках, и застегнул молнию, продолжая при этом всматриваться в глаза своего любовника.  
  
\- Я бы не смог этого сделать без тебя. Ты ЭТО понимаешь? Скажи?  
  
В качестве ответа Северус наклонил голову и легко поцеловал Гарри в лоб.  
  
\- Мне нужно одеться, - произнес он и направился в спальню. - Уверен, твои фанаты не будут ждать до бесконечности.  
  
Выудив свой джемпер из-за дивана, Гарри ненадолго остановился, чтобы обдумать последнюю фразу мужчины. _Его фанаты._ Раз он был послушным в течение нескольких последних недель, если позволил людям выражать ему свою благодарность и радость по поводу произошедшего, если преодолел все испытания, не сломавшись под тяжестью ответственности и постоянного внимания, то, уж конечно, люди просто обязаны ответить ему добром на добро и оставить его в покое до конца его жизни. Он выполнил свое предназначение, сделал то, что должен был, избавил мир от вселенского зла и все в том же духе. _Так что, теперь ему позволят делать то, что он сам хочет, так? Они ведь разрешат ему это?_  
  
Он вытащил из джемпера футболку и одел ее на себя.  
  
***  
  
Двадцатью минутами позже Гарри и Северус вошли сквозь двери в Большой зал. Потолок был зачарован, чтобы показывать вспышки фейерверков. Сотни позолоченных свечей плавали под его сводами. Гарри удивленно оглянулся, почувствовав себя таким маленьким и незначительным среди всего этого великолепия, словно ему вновь было одиннадцать и он в первый раз переступил порог этого зала.  
  
\- Гарри?! Гарри! Это ты!  
  
Долговязый светловолосый мальчик внезапно появился перед Гарри и принялся энергично трясти его за руку, сияя при этом, словно новенький галеон.  
  
\- Я, эм... - вспомнив-таки его имя, гриффиндорец натянуто улыбнуться в ответ. - Привет, Колин. Как дела?  
  
Это была последняя осознанная фраза, которую Поттер смог произнести кому-то в ближайшие полчаса. Это было похоже на то, будто кто-то развернул большой плакат с надписью "Гарри Поттер В Здании" над головами толпы. Потому что, похоже, все присутствующие в зале разом узнали, что он тут. И, конечно же, они все хотели к нему подойти. Все смешалось вокруг него: лица, рукопожатия, хлопки по спине, поздравления и благодарности. Застрявший в лавине людей, Гарри растерянно оглянулся. Он больше не видел Северуса. Паника, медленно, но верно, поднималась к горлу. Увидев три рыжих макушки, возвышавшихся над толпой и прокладывающих себе путь к гриффиндорцу, Гарри мысленно поблагодарил Высшие силы за существование клана Уизли.  
  
\- Ну-ка вы все! Расступитесь! Дайте человеку глотнуть воздуха! - Рон боком - иначе в такой толпе двигаться было невозможно - приблизился к Поттеру. - Привет, Гарри! Не охота ли отсюда выбраться?  
  
Поттер широко улыбнулся другу, чувствуя облегчение и благодарность, оказанную за помощь.  
  
\- С радостью, спасибо, - произнес он.  
  
\- Тогда тебе в ту сторону, наш Спаситель, - ответил Джордж, картинно кланяясь.  
  
\- Мы проводим тебя к твоим людям, - поддержал брата Фред, отвесив Поттеру такой же поклон.  
  
\- Прекратите, парни! - рассмеялся Гарри, когда близнецы, гордо выпрямившись, встали по бокам от него, оттесняя толпу в стороны. Рон занял позицию на шаг впереди, и вся процессия двинулась вперед. Волшебники, словно воды Красного моря, расступались перед ними. Таким образом, братья Уизли довольно быстро доставили Поттера в дальнюю часть зала, на небольшой помост, на котором обычно располагался преподавательский стол.  
  
Когда все маги увидели Гарри, то общий шум сначала в разы увеличился. Но потом, когда Дамблдор поднял руки, призывая к тишине, так же стремительно спал. Прекратились и постоянные вспышки камер. Поттер принялся сканировать взглядом массу людей, разыскивая одну конкретную темноволосую голову, которая точно должна была быть здесь.  
  
\- Минуту вашего внимания, господа, пожалуйста? - Дамблдор безмятежно оглядел толпу, пока та не успокоилась. - Благодарю. Итак, я знаю, что вы все уже какое-то время ждете, чтобы увидеть нашего героя, хотя, уверяю вас, его опоздание на празднование имеет самую благородную причину. Он отказывался покидать больничное крыло, пока не убедился, что все до последнего его товарищи в полном порядке.  
  
Волна охов и ахов прокатилась по залу, люди кивали друг другу, с разных сторон слышалось "Я так и знал!" и "Я же тебе говорил!". _"Чего мне только не хватало_ , - подумал Поттер с сарказмом, - _так это чтобы все решили, что я еще более совершенен и благороден, чем они и так думают."_  
  
\- Гарри? - привлек директор внимание гриффиндорца. - Не желаешь сказать всем что-нибудь? Они все очень ждали, чтобы поблагодарить тебя...  
  
Парень внезапно нашел взглядом стоящего около стены по левой стороне Северуса, гордого и угрюмого, так глядящего на толпу вокруг, будто как минимум пара человек уже успела отдавить ему ноги. Поттер улыбнулся и почувствовал, что краснеет.  
  
\- Гарри? - более настойчиво повторил Дамблдор.  
  
\- А? Оу. Да, хорошо, - гриффиндорец встал на постамент рядом с директором и молча посмотрел на внимающую ему толпу. - Эм... - достав палочку, он дотронулся ею до своего горла и наколдовал Сонорус. - Все меня слышат? - негромко спросил юноша, но его голос, словно гром, пронесся по Большому залу. Многочисленные "да" и кивки были ему ответом. _И что теперь?_  
  
\- Эм... Я просто хотел сказать, ну, спасибо вам всем. Ну, за то, что собрались здесь сегодня. И за то, что ждали и все такое.  
  
Совсем рядом вспыхнула камера, тут же ослепив Поттера. Несколько раз моргнув, он продолжил:  
  
\- Э... я не знаю, что еще сказать.  
  
Волшебник с камерой произнес:  
  
\- Чад Бернинг из Дневного Пророка, - будто он повторял это как минимум по тысяче раз в день уже много лет подряд. - Как ты это сделал, Гарри?  
  
Поттер оглянулся на Дамблдора. Тот едва заметно качнул головой.  
  
\- Я, эм, это было... сложно. И быстро! Все произошло почти мгновенно. Я даже не уверен, что...  
  
\- Это было Непростительное, Гарри?  
  
 _Мерлин, как же я ненавижу репортеров._  
  
\- Тогда звучало много разных заклинаний... Не могу точно сказать...  
  
\- Тебе помогли?  
  
\- Да! Очень помогли. Мы все были там, знаете ли, так что, это не только моя заслуга, - в подтверждение своих слов Поттер оглядел членов Ордена, что стояли поблизости. - Мои друзья были со мной. Я никогда не был один, - его взгляд вновь остановился на Северусе. - Я бы не справился без их помощи, - посмотрев мужчине в глаза, он продолжил: - Я бы не справился без тебя, - ближайшие к зельевару маги заозирались, но, увидев рядом лишь сердитого бывшего Пожирателя Смерти, недоуменно посмотрели на Гарри.  
  
Дамблдор опустил на плечо Поттера ладонь и, легко ему улыбнувшись, отвлек собравшихся на себя.  
  
\- Гарри сделает официальное заявление для прессы завтра. Оно ответит на все ваши вопросы. А сейчас, думаю, наш герой был бы очень признателен, если бы ему позволили немного отдохнуть. Он это заслужил. Так, Гарри?  
  
Гарри благодарно улыбнулся старому волшебнику.  
  
\- Да, сэр, конечно.  
  
Похлопав гриффиндорца по плечу, Дамблдор легко кивнул.  
  
\- А теперь отправляйся домой, Гарри. Думаю, ты захочешь побыть немного в тишине.  
  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - Поттер вдруг вспомнил, что так и не снял заклинание Соноруса со своего горла, и взмахнул своей палочкой для его отмены. Все вокруг зааплодировали. Гарри сошел с подиума и немного неловко всем поклонился. Аплодисменты становились громче и интенсивнее. К ним присоединились крики и возгласы "йу-ху". Он всем махал и улыбался, желая лишь убраться отсюда к чертовой матери. Поймав глазами взгляд Снейпа, он легко качнул головой в сторону двери, обычно используемой только учителями. Мужчина кивнул и оттолкнулся от стены, которую подпирал.  
  
Трое младших братьев Уизли вновь окружили Гарри вместо живого щита, и вся компания двинулась в сторону маленькой дверцы. Аплодисменты и поздравления не прекращались даже после того, как эта дверь плотно захлопнулась у него за спиной. Сделав пару глубоких вздохов, он огляделся и направился было к ближайшему коридору.  
  
\- Так скоро уходите, Поттер?  
  
Гарри закатил глаза.  
  
\- Да сколько можно! Там же просто сумасшедший дом!  
  
Северус приподнял изящную бровь, посмотрев Поттеру в лицо с едва скрываемой усмешкой на губах.  
  
\- Полагаю, ты надеешься, что я сопровожу тебя на Площадь Гриммо, мм?  
  
\- Ну... не то чтобы мне было нужно именно сопровождение... - ухмыльнулся Поттер.  
  
***  
  
Остаток дня он провел в библиотеке Блэков вместе с Северусом. Они несколько часов негромко беседовали, детально обсуждая последние минуты жизни Волдеморта и попивая при этом отличный скотч. В те моменты, когда разговор смолкал, они неторопливо целовались, бережно держа лица друг друга в ладонях, пока их губы двигались в унисон. Гарри еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким свободным и счастливым. Теперь он мог спокойно двигаться дальше. Жизнь налаживалась.  
  
\- Чему ты улыбаешься?  
  
Поттер посмотрел на своего любовника, вытянувшегося на диване перед камином: под глазами залегли глубокие тени, морщинка между бровей стала заметнее. Мужчина выглядел очень уставшим. Что и неудивительно, так как, подозревал Гарри, за последние два с половиной дня Снейп спал едва ли больше тех пяти часов, что провел в больничном крыле сразу после битвы. Молодой человек вдруг почувствовал себя виноватым, что лишает Северуса сна сейчас, заставляя развлекать себя разговорами и прочим.  
  
\- Ничему, - автоматически отозвался Поттер. - Просто думал о том, как улучшится наша жизнь сейчас, когда все закончилось. Ну, ты понял. Война.  
  
\- А, знаменитое красноречие героя.  
  
\- Ты выглядишь уставшим.  
  
\- Потому что я устал.  
  
\- Мне стоит перестать тебе надоедать и отпустить в твою комнату поспать?  
  
Снейп едва держал глаза открытыми, но упрямо потряс головой, отгоняя сон. Подняв свою бледную аристократическую кисть, он поманил Гарри к себе.  
  
\- Ляг здесь со мной.  
  
Очень осторожно Поттер встал на колени между ног Снейпа и, опираясь на диван, лег мужчине на грудь. Оба немного повозились, устраиваясь удобнее, после чего Гарри положил голову под подбородок Северуса и удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
  
\- Мм. Хорошо.  
  
\- Было бы. Если бы твои очки не впивались в меня.  
  
\- Ой.  
  
Снейп стянул с Гарри очки и, сложив их, отложил в сторону. После чего обнял гриффиндорца. Там, где его футболка немного задралась, Поттер чувствовал тепло ласкающих пальцев мужчины и холод запонок его манжет. К тому времени, как его тело нагрело металл, он понял, что Северус уснул. Гарри мягко улыбнулся, уткнувшись Снейпу в ворот мантии, и расслабился - по-настоящему расслабился - впервые за долгие годы.  
  
***  
  
Услышав приглушенные голоса, Гарри немного пошевелился и приоткрыл глаза. Он все еще лежал на груди спящего Северуса на диване. Огонь в камине уже почти потух, и библиотека была погружена в полумрак. Зажмурившись, он почувствовал, что из-за негромкого диалога со стороны двери, полностью проснулся.  
  
\- Очень странно, - сказал первый голос, похожий на голос Дамблдора.  
  
\- Разве это так уж удивительно? - ответил второй, который мог принадлежать только МакГонагалл.  
  
\- Я думал, что знал их достаточно близко, чтобы...  
  
\- Не настолько близко, как они знают друг др...  
  
\- Ты поняла, что я имел в виду, Минерва.  
  
\- Ауч. Но кто может их винить за это? На самом деле? Посмотри, какие они спокойные. Это согревает мне душу, Альбус, правда. Видеть двух мальчиков, которые пережили столько всего... Я знаю, что нам не положено иметь любимчиков. Правда, я понимаю. Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я так горжусь ими обоими! Даже несмотря на то, что один из них слизеринец! - Гарри чувствовал радость в голосе МакГонагалл, даже в самых эмоционально напряженных местах.  
  
Раздался шорох материи, будто волшебница что-то искала в складках мантии. После чего гриффиндорец услышал, как женщина высморкалась. Что означало, что МакГонагалл нашла-таки носовой платок. Гарри так и держал глаза закрытыми, а дыхание максимально ровным. Он не хотел, чтобы двое старейших членов Ордена узнали, что их беседу кто-то подслушал.  
  
Звук того, что кто-то высморкался повторился, но уже тише, когда директор и его заместитель вышли из помещения и неслышно прикрыли за собой дверь.  
  
Гарри немного передвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на часы в оставшемся свете от камина. Был уже вечер. Время чая настало и прошло. Хотя он все равно слышал множество едва слышных голосов - похоже, на площади Гриммо собралась целая компания.  
  
Как можно мягче он потряс Северуса. Мужчина, долгие годы проведя в двойной жизни шпиона, мгновенно очнулся и, крепко схватив парня за руку, угрожающе на него посмотрел.  
  
\- Хм. Поттер, - хватка на запястье Гарри тут же ослабла.  
  
\- Извини, - ответил гриффиндорец. - Я не хотел тебя пугать.  
  
\- Ты не пугал меня, Поттер. Разве что... потревожил мой сон.  
  
\- Этого я тоже не хотел.  
  
Без особого труда Гарри поднялся с дивана, не причинив при этом мужчине никакого вреда. Северус потянулся и тоже встал на ноги. Пригладив волосы и одернув мантию, он вопросительно посмотрел на Поттера.  
  
\- Похоже, здесь собрался весь Орден, - пояснил Гарри. - Думаю, нам стоит пойти туда, показаться всем на глаза. Может, съесть чего-нибудь...  
  
Северус кивнул.  
  
\- В самом деле, - помедлив пару секунд, казалось, мужчина выравнивает дыхание. Поддавшись внезапному порыву, он поднял руку и, проведя ладонью по волосам юноши, легко усмехнулся. - Гарри, твои волосы когда-нибудь лежат нормально?  
  
Гарри хмыкнул в ответ.  
  
\- Никогда.  
  
Кашлянув, Снейп протянул парню его очки.  
  
\- О, да, - надев их, гриффиндорец наконец смог нормально рассмотреть своего любовника. Да, мастер Зелий все еще был, как большинство людей его называло, уродливым ублюдком. _Но к черту их всех._ Для Гарри он был самым совершенным мужчиной, которого он когда-либо знал. Его сердце слабо заныло, напоминая ему о детстве, _"А как же Сириус?"_. Он он лишь выше поднял подбородок, оставляя прошлое прошлому.  
  
Не говоря ни слова, оба волшебника покинули библиотеку и направились на кухню, где, судя по шуму, скопилось больше всего народу.  
  
Гарри оказался прав - большинство выживших членов Ордена Феникса были там, громко переговариваясь, смеясь, оплакивая погибших, выпивая, перекусывая, объясняя что-то друг другу. Заметив Рона и близнецов в дальнем углу комнаты, Гарри приветственно помахал им рукой. Сидевшая между Фредом и Джорджем Гермиона тоже подняла здоровую руку, чтобы помахать ему в ответ. Вторая сейчас была заключена в магический кокон, который должен был пропасть через пару дней, оставив ее руку полностью излечившейся.  
  
\- Хочешь чашечку чая, Гарри? - спросил Рон, указав на только что вскипевший чайник.  
  
\- Да, спасибо, - улыбнулся он другу, энергично кивнув на предложение. Но его тут же отвлекла подошедшая Тонкс, дружески похлопав по спине.  
  
\- Это было блестяще, парень! - радостно воскликнула девушка, и Поттер покраснел.  
  
\- Спасибо, Тонкс. Настоящая слаженная командная работа, не находишь?  
  
\- Конечно, дорогуша, конечно так и есть, - волшебница заговорщически подмигнула ему и отошла к столу.  
  
Гарри окинул взглядом кухню и повернулся к Рону, готовящему ему чай. И замер на пару секунд, удивленно наблюдая, как Северус положил руку на плечо Рональда и отодвинул его в сторону. _Что, черт возьми, там происходит?_ Гарри сделал несколько шагов ближе к ним. И пронаблюдал, как его любовник левитировал к себе из открытого шкафа упаковку одноразовых чайных пакетиков.  
  
\- Вообще-то, мистер Уизли, Гарри предпочитает чай, заваренный из этих... штучек.  
  
Поттер ничего не мог с собой поделать - он громко истерически рассмеялся. К тому времени, как он смог успокоиться, его лицо было мокро от слез, и все, кто был на кухне, включая самого Северуса, смотрели на него в немом изумлении.


End file.
